


Beyond Borders

by xHaruka17x



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Bond forming, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean, Caring Dean, Collars, Confusion, Consequences, Cult Like Ruling, Dean loves kids, Emotions, Hurt Castiel, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Castiel, Pack Politics, Pining, Slow Burn, Soft Castiel, Were Wars, shifting, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 53,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24525361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHaruka17x/pseuds/xHaruka17x
Summary: Sometimes doing what is right, what feels right, doesn't mean you’ll escape the consequences of those actions. Dean Winchester is the Head Alpha of one of the largest packs of the Western Hemisphere. He is days away from being a married and mated Alpha, ready for the next chapter in his life to commence, only for a horrific accident to change everything. Adam, Dean and Sam's little brother, is killed in a car accident across the globe in Russia. Dean finds out his little brother's now widowed Omega is all alone and pregnant, left to the mercy of his horrible home pack. Dean makes a decision and he knows things will explode when he gets back home, but he knows in his heart it’s the right thing to do.
Relationships: Arthur Ketch/Bela Talbot, Bela Talbot/Dean Winchester, Benny Lafitte/Eileen, Castiel/Adam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Rowena/Sam Winchester
Comments: 119
Kudos: 626
Collections: Best of Destiel – A/B/O, Bottom Cas Big Bang 2019, The Destiel Fan Survey Favs Collection





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Bottom Cas Big Bang!! 
> 
> Thank you to Nayna! The original idea/plot came from her wonderful mind and has allowed me to try and put my own spin on it, thank you again luv!
> 
> Huge thank you to rocksaltandhoney for being an amazing Beta! 
> 
> Thank you to the wonderful Diminuel for the amazing art work!!!!  
> Check out her page! http://diminuel.tumblr.com/
> 
> Half Shift = Hálf vakt  
> a no weapons pack leader challenge = engin áskorun um vopnapakka

  
  
Dean sat at the desk in his home office. He still held the phone in his left hand as he looked out over the polished wood of his desk, not actually seeing anything, fern green eyes blurred and unable to focus as he was consumed by the one-sided conversation he just had, leaving him shell-shocked. His heart suddenly felt as if it had stopped, and time had slowed to a standstill as the horrific and painful news he had just received repeated itself in his mind like a slow-motion recording that was distorted and grinding. Two silent tears slid down his cheeks as he still tried to understand what the hell he had just been told…  
  
Just moments ago, everything had been right in his world. Dean was the Head Alpha of the prominent and extremely successful pack in peaceful Germantown, Ohio. The Winchester Pack was one of the largest and most respected packs in the wolf communities. Dean had worked hard to be a good Alpha, he was fierce and powerful when needed, yet he stayed humble, knowing family was everything. And he, Alpha Dean Winchester, did everything for family, for pack. Dean was engaged to his long-time girlfriend, Bela Talbot. Many of the pack members viewed the beautiful Omega as their Head Omega, balancing Dean out. Dean was the natural-born Alpha, as the eldest of three. Sam was the second oldest, and then there was their baby brother Adam. Oddly enough, and always amusing to Dean, both of his little brothers had gone on to be amazing physicians, both extremely respected, and while Sam had stayed here within Dean’s pack to work his practice and be Dean’s official pack doctor, Adam had decided he wanted to explore. Adam had quickly joined the honorable Doctors Without Borders and had traveled, seen and saved countless lives. Dean had never been more proud of him, but they only got to speak once in a while via video chats.  
  
Dean still sat motionless as his eyes roamed over to the right wall of his office. It was decorated with family pictures that held pride and happiness in every captured moment. As his tear-filled green eyes landed upon Adam’s graduation picture, then his certification into DWB and then the wedding picture, Dean squeezed his eyes shut, more tears ran down his cheeks, while he rubbed at his face with his free hand. He regretted not attending his baby brother’s wedding; pack obligations kept him from being there at the time. He felt a heavy and deep exhaustion settle in his bones as he made himself open his eyes and study the wedding picture. Adam had told him at the time that it was fine, it was a small, modest wedding, and Adam had sent him this picture of himself and his mate, an Omega named Castiel that Dean had spoken to in their video chats a handful of times…  
  
Dean deflated and slumped back in his chair, letting the large leather family heirloom swallow him whole and feeling devoid of clarity as his emotions swirled around him. He was three days away from his own wedding to Bela. They were going to finally mate and all the preparations were ready and now… Now he had to go to Russia.  
  
“Hey Dean, I— Dean?” Sam and Bela walked into the office, completely unaware of Dean’s sadness until both of their noses wrinkled at the horrible stench of distressed Alpha.  
  
Dean looked up at them, his nose twitched as Sam’s Alpha scent of pine and blackberries mixed with Bela’s Omega lavender and walnut, swirling around him. He finally stood, knowing that the part of him that just wanted to wallow and cry would have to wait because he had a responsibility now, not only as Head Alpha of the Winchester Pack, but as Adam’s family Alpha.  
  
“Sit down,” Dean instructed, his voice raw and rough like gravel.  
  
His younger brother frowned at him but knew better than to question him when Dean was obviously extremely upset. Bela slid down into the side chair, her light grey-blue eyes watched her lover with confusion, but she too knew better than to ruffle Dean when he was upset.  
  
Dean came around his desk, leaning back against it, and sighed as he placed the cell phone on the dark wood. “I um… I just had a call from that pack in Russia.”  
  
Sam frowned. “The one Adam’s mate is from?” Dean nodded as he voiced it.  
  
“Yeah… there was an accident. A car accident…” Dean started as he looked his brother in the eyes as he tried not to let his tears run freely again. Bela was next to him a second later, letting her scent soothe him as she hugged her fiance. Sam’s eyes suddenly started to water as Dean’s words hit him. “Adam didn’t survive.”  
  
The brothers stayed silent as the heaviness of what happened sank in. Bela caressed Dean's back as she melted into his arms, doing her best in his time of need. Dean buried his nose into her neck, seeking out the lavender scent he loved.  
  
“What about his mate?” Sam asked carefully as he tried to clear his throat.  
  
“I honestly don’t know. All the caller said was that there was a car accident and they were sorry that Adam didn’t make it. Their English was a bit broken…” Dean stated as he untangled himself from Bela and started to pace, grabbing his cell phone and starting to tap at it.  
  
“So what now?” Bela asked as Sam still struggled to make full sentences, his mind too shocked that his brother was somehow gone.  
  
“Now I go to Russia, bring back Adam’s body and give him the burial he deserves.” Dean was already arranging things for his flight.  
  
“Dean, what about our wedding?” the Omega demanded, completely shocked. “It's in three days!”  
  
Sam had no idea how to react, but he knew Dean wasn’t going to listen to him or Bela, and truly, the right thing to do was to go and collect Adam. Dean could send someone else to do that, but Sam knew all too well that Dean would never let that happen. Adam was their baby brother, was family, was pack, and Dean was a good Head Alpha and he would go because it was what was right.  
  
“I leave in a few hours, you’re in charge,” Dean told Sam, and then turned to his fuming fiancee. “Bela, we will get married and mate when I get back… it’s Adam,” was all the Alpha said as he caressed her cheek and then left the office.  
  
Sam stayed seated as Bela walked out angrily after his brother. He looked back at the pictures of Adam on the wall. He still couldn't believe Adam was truly gone. They hadn’t seen him in at least ten years, and he supposed that was one of the main reasons why Dean wanted to go himself: to be absolutely sure it was _their_ Adam.  
  
  
**###**  
  
  
“Dean! You can’t just leave now, you can leave after the wedding—” Bela started as she followed Dean into their bedroom.  
  
The Alpha grabbed a duffle bag from their closet and dropped it unceremoniously on their bed before he turned towards her and cupped her face gently in his hands. “Bela, this is Adam we’re talking about. My baby brother is dead… I have to go get him, bring him home,” Dean said, his voice barely a whisper as he rested his forehead against hers. She grasped at his flannel shirt and closed her eyes as she took in the pain and regret that was radiating off of him and did her best to soothe him, nodding ever so slightly. “I’ll make it up to you when I get back; it will be exactly like you want it, okay?”  
  
“After we have a proper burial for Adam,” she inserted, stating his unspoken words out loud, because they both knew that would come first, before they could have their wedding.  
  
“Yeah—” Dean’s reply was interrupted as his two most loyal pack members stopped in front of his open bedroom door. Dean could feel Bela’s irritation at the interruption.  
  
“Um, sorry brotha, you told us to pack up, anything special we gonna need?” Benny Lafitte asked as his partner, Pamela Barns, crossed her arms and stood next to him, awaiting Dean’s reply.  
  
“Coats, we are going to Russia. Make sure Crowley will be ready too,” Dean informed them as he released Bela and turned to his closet. The Omega left, her scent filled with sadness and vexation.  
  
Benny was a burly Alpha, built like a damn tree trunk. He was fiercely loyal to Dean, who gave him a second chance ages ago when his life was thrown into turmoil, and was Dean’s second-in-command and highly respected among all pack members. While Sam had once upon a time occupied the title, Benny had taken over the role when Sam became the official pack doc. Dean regarded Benny as a brother and vice versa, and even though Sam didn’t always see eye to eye with Benny, he too trusted the Alpha. Neither had ever let the other down and because of their trust, Benny went wherever Dean did.  
  
Pamela was a petite yet feisty Omega. She and Dean had grown up together and had been through thick and thin. Dean trusted her effortlessly, and she acted as a bodyguard, which was a bit amusing considering how much bigger Dean was in comparison. Yet that was what made her so dangerous: she was bold yet unassuming because of her subgender. Any foe made a grave mistake in thinking she didn’t pose a threat. She and Dean had been friends since they were in diapers and because of their closeness, many pack Omegas, including Bela, had a hard time believing her relationship with their dashingly handsome Head Alpha was only platonic.  
  
Because of their friendship, Bela still to this day held Pamela’s presence as a threat at times, even after five years of Dean’s dedication to her. Pamela found it hilarious.  
  
Still, no matter if it was jealousy or misunderstandings, at the end of the day, Dean knew who he could trust. His gut had never steered him wrong, and with Benny and Pam at his side he always felt ready to take on anything, with Sam and Bela in that same thought.  
  
Despite Benny’s heavy Cajun accent and his checkered past, he was a key element to how Dean went about ruling the pack effectively in regards to other packs. Benny had a wealth of information on the ins and outs of other packs. Hell, some even condoned their rules and lifestyles a bit too much, barbaric and strict cults as far as Dean was concerned, yet with Benny at his side, he could go and meet with any other pack leader and knew what to say and not.  
  
There was also another member of the pack that was crucial to Dean, and that was Crowley, the pack lawyer. He had no idea how this seemingly easygoing businessman was full of artful tactics for bending all deals and laws in Dean’s favor. Because of Crowley, the Winchester Pack bloomed and was quite well-off, and all of it on the legal spectrum which Dean held onto very tightly. With both Benny and Crowley’s cunning counsel in other packs’ ways and all laws as well as the more underhanded way to go about things, Dean was ready for anything.  
  
Dean Winchester took pride in being able to provide a safe and well-to-do environment to his massive pack, which was basically the whole town in a quiet, quaint part of Ohio.  
  
“Got it, what time are we leaving?” Pam asked.  
  
“Daylight.” Dean was ready to go get his baby brother and bring him home.  
  
  


**######**

“So, Nazarovo?” Benny asked, securing his small bag as they stepped down from the private plane that the pack owned.

Dean fixed the earmuffs over his ears, which were already red from the cold. “Yeah, the guide said it's a small town in Krasnoyarsk Krai. It’s across a river, Chul-something…” He grumbled as Pam moved passed him towards the car. The whole airway was covered in a white blanket of snow. Dean couldn’t remember ever being this damn cold.

“Chulym River,” Crowley corrected as they piled into the SUV, a covered pick-up truck following close behind. “Alright so, what do we know?”

“Only that there was a bad accident, Adam didn’t make it. It's my understanding that the guy that called me was one of the Pack Elders, but he didn’t say anything about Castiel.” Dean informed them as the heater in the vehicle started to kick in and they quietly watched the scenery of gorgeous white mountains. Gorgeous yet extremely remote. The pack lands they had entered were no doubt in the boondocks, the roads were dilapidated and he couldn't see any buildings nor trace of life beyond seas of trees and the road that once upon a time had been regularly traveled...

“Well, from the Intel I was able to get, the pack, the Styne Pack, are rural but work under the old laws and run the pack with iron claws,” Benny stated as Crowley typed away on his tablet.  


“So you’re saying I might clash with them,” Dean tried to tease, needing to find some kind of normalcy when there was absolutely none at the moment. Not when he was getting briefed on the in-laws he would have to meet because he’s only here to recover his baby brother’s dead body.  
  
“Dean brotha, this is a small village with some orthodox traditions and strict cultural beliefs. Now while back home we make sure to take care of our widows and widowers, we have no idea what they will do with Adam’s mate. Hell, I’m a bit surprised they agreed to let you come collect the body,” Benny went on.  
  
“I’m quite sure they wanted to avoid problems. We may be oceans away, but everyone knows of the Winchester Pack. They wouldn’t want a war,” Crowley said as he tapped away. “There, finally.” He said and handed the tablet over to Dean.  
  
Dean quickly took it and Pam leaned over to look at the contents.  
  
“It’s the official police report and the mugshot of that lad that has clearly seen better days, who has been charged with Adam’s murder. He was quite drunk and crashed right into Adam’s vehicle,” Crowley explained quietly.  
  
Dean licked his lips, feeling the rift in his heart grow as he looked at the crime scene photos… Adam’s four door car was trashed and the way he had been hit… Dean closed his eyes and clenched his jaw. He could only hope his brother hadn’t suffered, that he had died on impact and not felt anything beyond a blink.  
  
Before he had a moment more to think, somehow they had arrived at the hospital. Time seemed to pass differently in Russia. While Dean had wanted to visit this beautiful and raw country, he couldn’t seem to find anything worth thinking about, worth looking at, besides getting Adam’s body home.  
  
The four of them quickly exited the SUV and walked towards the weather-worn hospital. The Alpha frowned as he took in how small it was. It was clear it hadn’t been painted since Dean had been in diapers, and the whole appearance of the place was in tatters... They walked into the building and Dean took another moment to get himself together, took in the distinctive and clinical smells of bleach and disinfectant that made him want to growl, a nauseating reminder that he was in a damn hospital.  
  
“You must be of the Winchester Pack.” A woman with auburn hair, tied up into a tight bun, came towards them.  
  
Benny and Pam made sure to keep her at bay and let their leader choose when to engage. The woman’s eyes glared for a mere moment and then awaited Dean’s response, seeming to know her place.  
  
“I’m Dean, and you are?”  
  
Her grey eyes widened at the name. “Dean Winchester? We weren’t properly prepared to receive you, we were under the impression that an associate would come to collect your brother. My apologies, I am Naomi, third-in-command to Alpha Ishim.”  
  
Dean nodded, too tired and too damn cold to care for her surprises or formalities. He was starting to feel irritated and he wasn’t completely sure why. His wolf was stirring as if something was wrong, yet he tried to rein himself in. He was in a hospital, where scents of fear and depression tended to run high and Dean’s sensitive nose was twitching. He did notice however the way ‘Naomi’ eyed Pam, arching a brow and seeming incredulous at the thought of an Omega, a clearly un-mated one, out and about. Naomi herself smelled like nothing but bitter Beta and Dean’s patience was starting to wear thin.  
  
“Beta Naomi, I’m Beta Crowley, this is Alpha Benjamin and Omega Pamela, we are Alpha Winchester’s colleagues. Pity to meet at such a horrible time. However, if you could show us to Adam Winchester’s body?”  
  
“Of course.” She promptly turned on her low heels and started down a hallway, leaving the group to follow. Crowley and Pamela stayed in front of Dean while Benny covered him from the back. Although Naomi or anyone from the Styne Pack had not shown any kind of hostility, Dean was still a high-ranking Alpha in a stranger pack’s territory. One couldn’t be too careful.  
  
As they walked, Dean took notice of the downright ancient medical equipment, and most of it seemed scarce. It wasn’t long until they reached where they kept Adam, and Dean stepped into the freezing room alone. He pulled back the sheet, seeing his too young baby brother’s grey form, looking too innocent, like he was simply sleeping if it wasn’t for the small array of scratches that decorated his face. Dean swallowed the lump in his throat and turned away from Adam’s body as he wiped at his face with his hand. One of their last chats, months ago, replayed in Dean’s mind. Adam had been telling him about helping this pack, his mate Castiel’s pack… his little brother had been trying to raise funds for their medical needs, was excited to share his knowledge with the doctors and nurses that welcomed him, and talked about how they tended to share, borrow and had to circulate certain equipment with other border sharing packs to the Styne’s… Dean could remember how animated and happy Adam had been about the progress, about the difference he was making… Dean was angry with himself now as he remembered that he had only been half interested in what Adam had gone on about because he had issues with a rival pack at the time that had been occupying his mind. The guilt was eating at him. The guilt that he had turned down every invite to come see him, until now, under the most heartbreaking circumstances...  
  
“I’m sorry I didn’t make it for the wedding… I’m sorry I had an excuse not to come every time you invited me…” Dean’s whispered apology sounded eerily loud in the too silent cold room. “I’m sorry Adam… I hope you know… I hope you knew how proud of you I was, that I still am…” The Alpha rubbed away his one tear that escaped his lashes, turned back towards the doors and left.  
  
Dean found Naomi, Crowley and Benny looking up at him expectantly and he nodded his confirmation. Crowley was on the phone the next second, instructing the carriers to prepare Adam’s body for transport.  
“Where’s Pam?” As soon as Dean spoke the words, the Omega came from a hall to his left at a rushed pace and seemed upset.  
  
“Dean, Naomi informed us that Castiel was here—” Pam started, only for the Beta to cut her off.  
  
“Oh yes, Castiel is still currently here. The doctors wanted to keep him for observation. He will be coming back to deal with his new position just as soon as you collect your brother,” Naomi voiced. There had been something in her tone that made Dean’s wolf sneer while Pam full on glared at the Beta.  
  
“I’d like to see him,” Dean said, which seemed to surprise Naomi. The Beta looked up at him with an arched brow and seemed to contemplate his ‘request.’ “Is there a problem?” Dean asked as she lowered her eyes.  
  
“No… I don’t believe there will be one. Alpha Ishim should be with him now,” she replied.  
  
“Perfect timing, Ishim and I can meet properly. Not that I’m not delighted to meet you,” Dean said, letting his tone show his irritation, and he noticed Benny’s grin across from him. Naomi turned a new shade of shame red and tried to collect herself as her scent hinted bits of distress.  
  
“As I mentioned before, we weren’t actually expecting the Head Alpha of the Winchester Pack. My apologies, please follow me.” She turned, and her low heels clacked as she walked with haste towards where Pam had just come from.  
  
“I didn’t hear everything, but I don’t think you’ll like this,” was all Pam had time to whisper to Dean as they turned down a wide white hallway where nurses and doctors suddenly appeared every few feet, and entered a large hospital room where Dean found three Alpha males surrounding an Omega male who sat turned in on himself in the center of a hospital bed.  
  
“Alpha Ishim, this is Alpha Dean Winchester—” was all Dean heard Naomi announce as wide, scared and tear-filled blue eyes suddenly consumed him. The happy and shy Omega that Dean remembered from the handful of video chats was now gone. Castiel looked devastated and broken, which only made Dean’s inner Alpha whine, wanting to give him comfort. They were both mourning and Dean couldn’t even begin to imagine how the Omega was feeling. He looked too thin, with a cut near his upper lip and dark purple bruises that seemed to cover the right side of his neck and shoulder, while a cast covered the whole of his left arm.  
  
  


“Now this is an unexpected surprise. I am Ishim, Head Alpha of the Styne Pack. This is Alpha Bartholomew, my second-in-command, and this is Alpha Virgil, my security expert.” The short grey haired Alpha whose scent made Dean’s hackles rise introduced with an all too confident smirk. However, there was a much more prominent scent that filled the room almost to a suffocating capacity, and he wondered why—or rather how—the three Alphas weren’t reacting to it. The room reeked of terrified Omega and it was painfully obvious it was coming from Castiel.

Dean clenched his jaw as those blue eyes looked down and everything in the Alpha sudden felt utterly wrong. He felt Pam come closer as her soothing scent of sage and azalea calmed him, and watched as her scent reached Castiel who took a shaking breath in and closed his eyes. Her approach however seemed to have gained the attention of the other Alphas.

“Dean Winchester. This is Pamela, Benny and Crowley.” Dean stated, not feeling the need to give more information than necessary. “I came to see Castiel,” he added as he watched the dark-haired Omega.

“I see, well I suppose there is no harm in saying goodbye. As per our customs, Castiel is going to be placed with a new family once he is out of surgery,” Ishim voiced, his tone irritated and filled with barely hidden disdain as he looked down his nose at the battered Omega sitting on the bed.

Dean arched a brow. “Surgery?” While his question had clearly been directed at Castiel, Ishim almost growled in annoyance.

“Castiel is a widower now. I’m sorry about your brother. Adam was well liked among our pack members and was a clear asset to this hospital. He helped us like no one ever has. While we make due with our ‘old school’ ways as he would say, we truly benefited having him here. You have my sincere condolences, Alpha Winchester.” Dean nodded his thanks to Ishim as the older Alpha continued. “However, with Castiel pregnant and now left without an Alpha, it must be terminated,” Ishim said as Dean’s vision started to tunnel, focused solely on Castiel and yes, he could see the round stomach… the Omega was clearly a few months along, how could they possibly terminate… “Castiel is now considered, how should I say, undesirable and unwanted by any Alphas or Betas in the pack, so he will become a servant to one of the higher families.”

If rage was something that could be explained in a clear and rational manner, Dean would still have no idea how to even begin stating the absolute wrath he wanted to inflict upon Ishim Styne. He took a calming breath and tried his best to concentrate solely on the two Omega scents in the room, and even though Castiel’s was filled with fear and distress, it only solidified for him how important it was to keep calm. Scaring Castiel was not what he wanted.

“Just how far along is Omega Castiel?” Crowley stepped in, clearly curious and just as put off by Ishim’s announcement, yet quite gifted at keeping a poker face.

“It’s of no importance. He is Alpha-less and an Omega may not raise a pup on their own. They are incapable. It will be terminated and—” Crowley interrupted him and Dean kept his eyes on Castiel. The Omega was slowly caressing his swollen stomach, moving as little as possible as if not to gain anyone’s attention, tears silently sliding down his face.

“The pup is quite clearly alive and therefore while yes, in part it is of your pack, it is also part of the Winchester Pack,” Crowley inserted as Ishim sighed. Bartholomew turned to face him with a ridiculously joyous grin that did not fit the severity of the moment and only served to make every single member of the Winchester Pack want to rip out the Alpha’s throat.

“That may be, but with Adam’s demise, Castiel is without an Alpha, and no self-respecting Alpha will take in another’s pup, nor an Omega now considered ‘loose’ since he is pregnant.” Bartholomew’s snide and disgusting statement made Dean twitch. He wanted to punch that smirk right off and rip off his head.

“Dean.” The Alpha turned his head ever so slightly towards Benny, not wanting to take his eyes off of the Styne pack members. Dean had never felt so enraged and revolted by others. He knew damn well there were plenty of packs around the world that were much worse than this. Hell, some were considered down right cults, instead of happy packs of decent communities of wolves that simply wanted safe and well-rounded lives, but this was wrong in every sense. They were fully prepared to murder a child—a pup that was still in its mama’s womb, still growing and developing—without an ounce of compassion.

An Alpha red ring started around Dean’s green iris. He could feel his wolf scratching at the surface to come forth and decimate them, make them suffer. How dare they feel so little for a child on the brink of life, its mama was clearly more than capable of caring for it. Adam had spoken highly of Castiel, of his intelligence and sweet nature. Hell, Dean himself had long and interesting conversations with Castiel; he remembered one in particular, in which Dean had been tasked by Bela to choose the flowers for their future wedding and surprisingly, Castiel had been quite knowledgeable… Adam had told him Castiel had hoped to one day a botanist… The Omega wasn’t some helpless and meaningless being just because he was without an Alpha… without Adam.

Renewed pain filled Dean’s heart as he missed his deceased brother. Adam would have never wanted this for his child, or Castiel, Dean was certain of it.

“A word brotha,” Benny said calmly as he moved out of the room.

Dean looked at Pam and Crowley before he said a quick “Excuse us,” and met Benny out into the hallway.

“All of this is wrong, I will never allow this to happen. It's an innocent child! The pup has Winchester blood, my blood! Castiel doesn’t deserve this!” Dean growled out in a hushed whisper as Benny looked him dead in the eye to try and calm him.

“Brotha, listen to me. This is not ideal, but there is only one way to save that pup and Castiel,” Benny said as the burly man sighed and wiped at his face. “Bela will kill me for suggesting this, but we both know this is wrong and the only person that can help Castiel is you.”

Dean frowned at him in confusion as Benny’s blue eyes studied him. It dawned on him then, as he understood why Benny mentioned Bela. The only way Dean could save Castiel and the pup, do the right thing by Adam’s widower, was something that Dean knew he had no choice but to do. He was desperate and there was absolutely no way he could just walk away from all of this knowing what the Styne pack was planning to do just as soon as he left. Castiel was carrying a pup of his blood and that left Dean as the only one that could ‘help him.’

Dean nodded, wordlessly showing he understood what Benny was saying, and returned into the room. “I’d like a moment with Castiel. Alone,” he announced, which gained him arched brows from the four Styne Pack members.

“Alright but only for a moment, the surgeons are ready,” Ishim stated as he started out of the room, Naomi, Bartholomew and Virgil following him out. Pamela stayed in the room while Benny and Crowley followed the others out.

“Hey Castiel,” Dean started after a moment. He slowly made his way towards the Omega and sat in the chair next to his bed.

“Hello Dean.” Castiel’s voice was raw and trembled ever so slightly as he stayed curled in on himself. He wouldn’t meet the Alpha’s eyes.

“I’m sorry about Adam…” The Alpha had no idea how to even go about this. This had not been what he was expecting when he came to collect Adam’s body… He had hoped to meet with Castiel and speak with him about Adam, hug him and offer him comfort and to not lose touch as family members, and then be on his way home to bury his brother. Yet, what the universe had thrown at him was an Omega and child of his blood that desperately needed him, and Dean couldn’t walk away from that. It would be going against every part of his being. Castiel was family and Dean wouldn’t leave him behind.

Castiel only nodded as he continued to caress his stomach. “May I?” Dean’s question made the Omega look up at him with shocked and scared blue eyes, which quickly filled with tears and turned heartbreakingly sad. Castiel could see Dean didn’t pose a threat and gave a small nod as he leaned back slowly and revealed more of his swollen form. Dean carefully placed his large hand over the prominent, warm pup bump.

The Alpha could feel its life-force as the pup responded to his presence by moving against his hand. A burst of emotions hit Dean as he felt the miracle and smiled at Castiel. “How far along are you?”

“Twenty-two weeks,” Castiel replied, his voice barely a whisper.

He was five and a half months along. Dean nodded his understanding and slowly withdrew his hand. “Listen, I can’t let them do this to you and the pup,” he said, only gaining beautiful and confused blue eyes at his words. “You need an Alpha… I’m not Adam, but I can be your Alpha in claim if you are okay with that.”

“Dean… Bela will kill you,” Pamela said with an amused tone as he threw her a glare. He turned back to look at the Omega before him, who was looking at him with incredibly wide and shocked eyes.

“You… you would claim me as one of your Omegas?” Castiel asked in awe.

Dean knew that many Head Alphas tended to claim and bed more than one Omega. Hell, some had harems, yet the first claimed Omega was regarded as the Head Omega. While that title was still meant for Bela, Dean had no choice in this desperate and horrific situation. She would understand, he was sure of it.

“Yeah Cas, but only if you are okay with that. You would come with us back to my territories and be a Winchester Pack member. You would stay with me and be able to live freely and raise the pup safely and surrounded by family. Adam’s family, my family, we will take you in.” Dean was suddenly hit with a wonderful scent of happy sandalwood and jasmine. Castiel smiled and nodded eagerly.

“Thank you Alpha,” Castiel voiced as he swallowed back tears of joy. Adam had always spoken highly of Dean and at times, Castiel had thought his late mate had been exaggerating and had even viewed Dean as some sort of hero. The Omega had been sure it was just some brotherly loyalty but in this moment, Alpha Dean Winchester was truly Castiel’s very own hero.

The door opened then and Ishim stepped inside, looking smug and yet undoubtedly annoyed as he stepped into the room. “The doctors are waiting.”

“Actually, there will be a permanent change Ishim” Dean stated as he stood, towering over the older Alpha.

“Oh?” Ishim radiated annoyance at being so casually addressed.

“I will be claiming Castiel as one of my Omegas. He will be coming with us,” Dean informed him. The statement clearly shocked all that had heard him. Crowley’s own eyebrows disappeared into his hairline while Benny nodded in approval as the Styne Pack members looked utterly shocked.

Alpha Ishim recovered quickly and downright glared at Dean. “I see. So be it. Since we have four witnesses from both of the packs all here already, I believe we don’t need an official gathering. We will stand and witness the claim now.” The bastard smiled. “I’m sure you all would like to return to your pack lands, what with the funeral you must all be preparing for.”

Dean wanted to throttle him. Perhaps one day he would get the chance to wipe that smug grin right off his face but for now, the coward of an Alpha had a point. Dean wanted to get home, needed to have a proper burial for his brother, and face Bela’s wrath at bringing home a claimed Omega whose child was of his blood.

Dean turned to Castiel, his features turned soft once more as he looked at him. “Which side?” he asked gently, and Castiel tilted his head to give Dean the left side of his neck, displaying his mating glad that still held Adam’s fading bite. Dean moved forward, refusing to let himself think too much about the fact that his bite was now about to overlap if not completely cover the one his little brother had once left, and bit the Omega, claiming him.

**######**

Castiel was helped into the small private plane, grateful that from the moment they left the hospital, the Omega Pamela had stayed by his side. He had no clothes with him, nothing from his life here with his home pack, all because of traditions he had known and feared since he was a pup. Once Adam had died and Castiel was officially deemed a used and unwanted Omega, any ‘riches,’ anything personal he and his late mate had, were taken by the Elders. When Alpha Ishim had personally cut Adam’s collar from around Castiel’s neck, it felt as if ice had been poured over him. It had been such a final moment for the Omega, his heart had practically stopped. Having his collar removed in such a dismissive way instead of simply unclasping it… Castiel had hoped to keep it with him even though he wouldn’t be allowed to wear it any longer. Castiel had no idea what they did with his things, but had been reminded that he was no longer a beneficial pack member and was now merely a servant, and lowly Omegas didn’t need belongings. That had been before Dean had arrived.

Now, Castiel was wrapped up in warm blankets from the plane, comfortably seated in a leather reclining chair as the staff prepared to take off. His life had changed so drastically and he’d felt such an onslaught of emotions in the last few days, he felt utterly exhausted. He had been too terrified to truly let himself sleep in the hospital, especially since the Elders had kept an Alpha guard watching him since the accident. He hadn't even been allowed to see Adam and to say goodbye to his mate and husband, when Ishim had so coldly reminded him that he was without an Alpha mate and traditions would be followed as he had regarded Castiel’s swollen stomach… The Omega had never known such fear in his life until that point.

His chance meeting with Adam had been his reprieve and a taste of what a genuine and thoughtful Alpha was. His late mate had been warm and had made it his mission to make Castiel laugh and smile. The friendship Adam had so openly given had awed him. No Alphas in the Styne Pack ever acted so sweetly or openly affectionate towards their mates. Adam had been reserved, yes, but never had he treated or regarded Castiel coldly. They had been modest and cordial in their courtship, and as Cas now sat looking out the oval window to the frozen blankets of snow surrounding them, their friendship was held dearly to his heart.

The Omega caressed his swollen stomach, letting himself breathe out a sigh of relief that he would see their pup’s birth and be able to raise what their gentle mating had gifted them. Castiel vowed he would do everything he could to make sure their little one would be happy and safe… and it was going to be possible because of Adam’s blood, because of his Head Alpha brother, who in the last few hours had turned out to be the hero his late mate had always said he was.

Castiel tentatively touched the healing bite mark on his neck. Just hours ago, Castiel was about to mourn not only his mate but their pup too, and that would’ve been only if he survived the surgery. Too many times he had witnessed other Omegas somehow find themselves in his situation, only to never return after the surgery. Dean Winchester, now his Alpha, had saved him like a dashing hero from adventurous stories of damsels in distress. Castiel blushed despite himself. It was clear that Dean saw him and his pup as family, and Castiel had known just how important that was to him from everything Adam had told him about Dean. Cas was grateful, and he would make sure to be a good Omega to him.

Pamela sat next to him as the plane started to move, and the others all turned their attention to him for a moment. A Beta named Crowley, with a wicked glimmer in his eyes and endless amusement, smirked at him and lifted a glass filled with whiskey or bourbon and toasted him before drinking it. The Alpha Benny gave off a casual allure, yet his sky blue eyes held both a calculating intelligence and a warmth that put Castiel at ease. And of course Dean, who came to rest at the far end of the seats and gave him a charmingly reassuring smile. He had an intensity ingrained in the depth of his green eyes, and yet had the ability to soothe Castiel with compassion he had never known in his life.

“So it's a long trip, I’d be glad to give you the ins and outs of the Winchester Pack, especially about the guys on this trip. We’re the ones you’ll probably see the most. Unless you’d like to sleep some?” Pamela asked gently as everyone seemed preoccupied. Crowley was clearly enjoying his drink as he sipped and leaned back with his eyes closed, and Benny was typing away on a laptop while Dean frowned at his cell phone and texted rapidly.

“I’d love to hear about everyone. I’d like to understand my place in the pack clearly,” Castiel whispered in return as he resumed caressing his stomach.

“Alright, well we could start with Benny Lafitte.” The female Omega voiced as he looked over towards the burly Alpha a few rows away from them. “He’s a huge teddy bear and Dean’s best friend since they were pups. They are basically brothers without the same bloodline. Benny’s family is mainly of Cajun descent and have been close to the Winchester family for a very long time. Benny’s and Dean’s grandmothers were long-time friends, so it wasn’t a surprise when the two boys met, barely out of diapers, became the best of friends.”

“Sounds wonderful to have such friendship,” Castiel said with a smile.

Pamela hummed and moved closer to him to keep their conversation from disrupting the others. “It is, but it’s caused some confusion in the pack at times. I’m sure you’ve heard of Sam.” Castiel nodded at the mention of Adam and Dean’s other brother. “Sam and Dean are extremely close as well and when Dean became Head Alpha, many in the Pack had expected Dean to make Sam his second.”

“But he did not,” Castiel supplied, now immersed in the conversation.

“No, he made Benny his second-in-command. Yet Sam is kinda like his second too. If you are going by official titles, it’s Benny Lafitte, but because of how much Dean considers Sam’s input as well, you could say that both Benny and Sam share the title of second. Sam is the Pack’s official physician, he’ll most likely be the one to examine you when we get back.” Pam added as Castiel nodded his understanding. “Benny is a unique man. Now, while Dean and Benny knew each other since they were pups, for a long time their lives led them down separate paths. He didn’t really resurface until Dean became Head Alpha and Benny washed up on his doorstep. Benny’s secretive past caused ripples for a short time between Dean and Sam. Not much is known really, since Benny is an extremely private Alpha and Dean isn’t one for gossip, but there are rumors of him being a ‘pirate’ of sorts in his past. That he was with—or even ran—a dangerous group of Alphas doing exports and imports, which is how he came to know so much about packs all over the world. But Benny has proven himself repeatedly over the years of his loyalty to Dean and that’s what counts. Honestly, it's been essential for Dean to have someone that knows so much about other packs. The few wars or ignorant rival packs that had decided to attempt an attack on the Winchester Pack… Well, any doubts about Benny were rather quickly squashed. He and Dean were fierce and wrathful in the battles and had saved each other more times than you’d think. That greatly placated Sam, but still. I honestly think there's a bit of jealousy from both men and it’s endearing, at least to me, that two grown-ass Alphas who clearly both care about their Head Alpha’s well being growl at each other instead of working together. That’s Alphas for you, acting like babies.” Pam laughed when Benny sighed in annoyance, clearly having heard everything and rolling his eyes. Castiel flushed and looked away from the Alpha.

Pamela kept her smile, clearly unfazed by the burly Alpha, and cuddled up a bit more into her chair as she looked towards Crowley. “As for Crowley, he’s a Beta with the ego of an Alpha, and the smarts to outwit anyone. You could say he’s Dean’s left hand. Anything in the legal or business worlds, Crowley has a foot in it. I’m not quite sure how their friendship came to be, but they have something in common that solidified their partnership: they want the Winchester Pack to be a safe haven, and to continuously stay strong for all our members. I honestly can’t tell you what’s in it for Crowley, but with everything he does for Dean, it’s hard to think of him badly despite him being a huge asshole half the time. He even has his own bodyguard.”

Castiel’s eyebrows shot up. “He does? But I don’t see one…” The Omega looked around the small plane a bit confused.

Pamela snorted. “You are looking at her.” She laughed harder as it dawned on Castiel that it was her and she could almost see the glimmer of awe in his eyes.

“But you are Omega…” He said in a whisper. He had never heard of an Omega being a bodyguard.

“I think you’ll discover a very different view of subgenders in the Winchester Pack. You won’t be belittled because you are an Omega. We are not less than an Alpha or Beta. In fact, we have quite a few skills in our arsenal that Alphas could only ever dream of,” she finished with a wink. Castiel was utterly, yet pleasantly, surprised at this new piece of information. It was interesting and liberating.

“That leaves our fearless leader,” Pam teased with a knowing smirk. “I don’t know what you already know about Dean, but he is a good man.”

“We’ve spoken a few times when Adam would video chat with him. I know he is engaged to an Omega named Bela. And that he appears to take pack responsibilities to heart,” Castiel offered his tiny bit of knowledge as he shyly glanced in the Alpha’s direction, seeing him still preoccupied with his phone.

Pam smiled at him as she nodded her agreement. “Yeah, he was due to be married yesterday, actually.”

Surprised, Castiel looked up at her with worried eyes as she took his hand in hers. “Adam’s death wasn’t something anyone could see coming.” They sat in silence for a moment. The death of his late mate, mere days ago, felt like a harsh reminder that he was still functioning on autopilot, still felt a bit scared despite the recent change in circumstances. He knew no one, was moving across an ocean to a pack he knew nothing of, besides secondhand information from Adam boasting about his brothers and nothing else. “Dean and Bela have been an item for some time now. Many in the pack view her as the Head Omega.”

Castiel frowned, feeling a bit confused at her words. “But, isn’t she the Head Omega?” He asked carefully. He knew that all packs had different traditions, yet he had always assumed Bela was Dean’s Head Omega. He was curious as to why Pam seemed to imply otherwise.

The female Omega smirked at him. “In the general sense, if you asked anyone in the pack, most would say yes without a second thought, because our Head Alpha has been with her for so long, it’s hard seeing one without the other. However, officially speaking no, she is not. Depending on which one you ask, Dean was to claim her as his first after they were married.”

Castiel froze. His eyes were comically wide if the way Pam started to laugh was any indication. He found himself looking over towards the others and Crowley was smiling, his eyes still closed but close enough he heard their conversation. Automatically Castiel’s hand flew to his fresh claiming bite and he suddenly felt hot and nauseous. Dean had bit him, claimed him, he was the first one… And if Castiel had to guess how the others felt about it—or rather how they felt about Bela—they either believed she would be as understanding and forgiving as Castiel was wholeheartedly praying she’d be, or they simply didn’t care for her. He had no intention of being caught between two lovers, or of causing any problems for Dean, who had very clearly risked his own happiness to save Cas and his pup.

“Don’t worry too much Castiel, Dean is a big boy, he can handle Bela. She’s not all bad, I just happen to have a bumpy history with her, so I’m not exactly bothered by what Dean did to save you. It was the right thing to do. Family is family and Dean stands by that.” Pamela offered to try and soothe him. Her scent of sage and azalea wrapped around him, and he let her tuck him in with the blankets. “Try to get some rest. I’ll be right here when you wake up.” The comment sounded as if she was speaking to a pup, but he found it extremely comforting. It made him hopeful that perhaps on this new life path to unknown territories, he already had a friend.

**End Chapter One**


	2. Chapter 2

  
  
When the plane finally landed, Dean took a deep breath. He hated flying. The circumstances he was coming back to were a shit show, making him wish this was all nothing but a horrific nightmare and he would wake up and everything would be sunshine and rainbows. Being the Head Alpha of a massive pack had serious challenges and at times situations were vexing at best, yet there was nothing worse than the possible onslaught of hurt feelings and angry scents from the people he cared about most.  
  
Dean rubbed at his eyes, feeling the tired ache in his muscles as he glanced outside the oval window of the plane. A light rain sprinkled over Germantown, Ohio, and the grey mournful skies somehow felt right in that moment. Beyond the drama Dean was hoping to avoid, or at the very least minimize, this gloomy and solemn weather fit the mood of bringing Adam home.  
  
The Alpha stood and stretched, the popping of his exhausted body screaming at him, needing to release his grumbling wolf, when Dean’s eyes landed on Castiel. The Omega was asleep in the lounging chair, his broken arm in a cast, laid at a weird angle against his swollen stomach. He looked much worse then Dean felt, and he couldn’t help but hope the Omega would feel welcome here. A big part of Dean was actually looking forward to having a tiny pup in the house, and his wolf stirred in excitement at being _responsible_ for the impending pup. Dean felt his body humming, acutely aware of where Castiel was, that he was sated for the moment in a peaceful slumber. His wolf keened inside him, latching onto the claim, reveling in the taste of his blood in him and his essence… So innocent and pure, making Dean’s Alpha wolf _happy_ at the claim. Everything in him knew he had done the right thing. He was honoring Adam by stepping in and making sure his widower and pup were safe and taken care of. The only complication was the claiming… And in truth it was already messing with the Alpha a bit.  
  
As he stood there, watching the Omega sleeping, a part of him wanted to go and make sure he was warm enough, that he was comfortable. He wanted those ocean blue eyes to be filled with happiness and that jasmine and sandalwood scent to swirl in content joy. Dean’s wolf stirred, wanting to nuzzle the Omega and fuck... He didn’t even know Castiel, there were acquaintances at best, and his wolf’s reactions were annoying him. Dean couldn’t believe this was purely on a claiming level… he felt like this with Bela without his wolf’s nudges, but this ‘itch’ was different and yet familiar all at once. Dean wiped at his tired eyes once more. Once he dealt with the initial shock of these events, he would have to talk to Sam about this, or perhaps have a chat with a mated Alpha from his pack to get a better idea of what he’s feeling.  
  
Dean had always believed a bond should be with your mate, your claimed lover who you build a life with, who you love before you made the lifelong commitment of claiming them as yours and only yours. Being an Alpha was a massive responsibility and at times he envied those that didn’t realize the severity of holding such power. Hell, if Dean was a conceited asshole, he would have multiple Omegas, claim them all, have them wait on him on hand and foot, have litters of pups and never have an empty bed, yet those selfish ways had always made him feel ill. Dean had always wanted only one Omega, one partner in crime who’d carry his pups. Dean had always wanted to have what his parents once had: to fall in love, get married, claim his Omega and start their family.  
  
It was honestly what he felt he had with Bela, and this situation with Castiel… He knew she would be livid with him… The title of Head Omega had always been something she held dear Dean had always wanted to honor her with that… Leaders of a pack had to work in harmony and be in sync with each other, the Omega balanced the Alpha and vise versa. Now with this balance slightly off kilter, Dean had no idea what would happen, but he could trust himself to do the best he could to make everyone happy. Bela would understand and accept the situation after her initial shock, but first, he would need to convince Sam to understand.  
  
The plane finally stopped rolling forward and Benny stood from his seat. The burly Alpha nodded at him before he tapped the dozing Crowley on the shoulder. Dean glanced out the windows and could see Sam and a few others awaiting them under vast black umbrellas. There was a black hearse parked and ready to transport Adam’s body.  
  
Dean took a moment to close his eyes. He heard the door of the plane click open, breathed in the petrichor scent coming from outside and felt the others on the plane start towards the exit. The Alpha calmed himself, his insides churning with the pain of having to accept his youngest brother was gone and the newly added responsibility and the important conversations that he was about to have. It all made him feel a bit on edge.  
  
“Dean?” The Alpha opened his eyes to Pam standing before him with a gentle smile. She patted him on the arm and looked him straight in the eyes. “What’s your heart saying?” She whispered between them.  
  
Dean clenched his jaw. “It was the right thing to do,” he replied confidently and he meant it, felt it down to his toes, and that was what he had to hold on to.  
  
Pam patted his arm once again and turned to wake Castiel.  
  
“Castiel? We’re here.” Pamela gently roused the sleeping Omega, who looked up with her drowsy and confused.  
  
“Oh… Yes.” Castiel’s hazy mind slowly came back to reality as his senses returned. The strong scent of pine and bergamot was followed by his wolf humming with the knowledge of his ‘Alpha’ being near, making Castiel sit up straighter in the chair. The Omega looked up to find Dean… Dean, yes. Castiel frowned, the fog from his exhausted sleep finally lifting fully as reality slammed back into him just as his broken arm started to thump painfully.  
  
Adam was gone… Castiel was about to start a new life with his new Alpha, with Dean. He knew the Alpha had claimed him out of principal and would care for him and the pup, but he couldn’t help but feel a bit scared. His mind rushed to remind him that this place wasn’t like back home, Dean was his Alpha but wouldn’t expect anything from him and that pressure was off of him. Castiel had loved Adam, cared for him and they had a soft and sweet relationship, now with him gone and with Adam’s big brother’s help, Castiel would be able to focus on their pup.  
  
With Pamela’s help, Castiel eased himself out of the chair and held onto the blankets. He felt chilly still, and no one seemed to mind him shuffling about with the bundle wrapped around him. As he stepped out of the plane, Benny was standing to his right, holding a large umbrella over him and gave him his left arm to hold. “It’s slippery, I’ll help you down,” the burly Alpha offered and Castiel nodded his thanks.  
  
They carefully made their way down, and Castiel was ever so grateful for the Alpha’s patience. He noticed a few people to his left were moving a large wooden casket to the parked hearse. The Omega stood frozen to the spot, his eyes wide and filled with sadness as he watched them take care sliding it into the vehicle.  
  
“Will I be able to say goodbye?” the Omega asked in barely a whisper, and Benny wasn’t ready for those soulful blue eyes, dancing with unshed tears, to look up at him so heart wrenchingly.  
  
“Yeah, you’ll be able to say goodbye tomorrow with everyone else,” he replied gently as he continued helping the Omega down the stairs. One of Sam’s assistants was waiting with a wheelchair with a massive umbrella over it, and Benny helped Castiel lower himself into the seat.  
  
Pam and Dean were the last ones to reach the wet asphalt as Castiel watched a large Alpha hug Dean tightly. “That’s Sam,” Pamela informed the Omega.  
  
Castiel nodded as he watched the brothers hug and turned his eyes downward and caressed his stomach. There were many Alphas around now, and the multiple dominant scents started to make him feel a bit uneasy, if not down right queasy.  
  
“Hey.” Castiel looked up, finding Dean was crouched down to be eye level with him, and he couldn’t keep the small smile from his face. His wolf was relieved to have their Alpha near.  
  
“I know this is a weird new place, but you’ll be okay, I promise.” Dean had felt Castiel’s nervousness before he had even scented him and without a second thought had left a frowning Sam and made his way over to Castiel. “I’m sure you’re tired, but I’d like to get you and the pup checked out okay? Then we will get you settled in.” Dean reached forward and placed his hand over Castiel’s mating bite, scent making him.  
  
“Yes, Alpha.” Castiel was fatigued but managed a soft smile in reply, the possessive gesture making him relax within seconds. He knew Dean was looking out for him and he trusted the man wouldn’t put him in any danger. The idea of a warm bath and then a full night’s sleep made Castiel want to hurry through whatever check-ups Dean’s wanted.  
  
Dean smirked. “Just call me Dean, Cas.” The Omega nodded and then he was being turned and wheeled towards a large black SUV, where he could see Crowley was already seated inside.  
  
Benny and Pamela helped Castiel into the vehicle and when he was situated comfortably in the back seat facing Pamela and Crowley, he watched Benny make his way to the other SUV with Dean.  
  
“Now, we can chat,” Crowley said, and Castiel was a bit surprised the man already had another glass of bourbon in his hand.  
  
Pamela rolled her eyes as she helped Castiel wrap the blankets a bit looser around him so he could move and not feel restrained, and the SUVs started to move.  
  
“So now you are the Head Omega,” Crowley stated with a smirk.  
  
“It’s not my title. Alp— Dean only claimed me to save us and I—”  
  
“You are forever grateful, yes, yes I’m sure.” The Beta waved him off. “However, a claim is a claim, and you officially belong to our dear leader now. You will be living with him and he will provide for you without a second thought. However, whether you like it or not, you are now the Head Omega and you will have responsibilities that accompany that title. I’m sure Bela won’t be overly pleased, but that is not your problem, it’s Dean’s.”  
  
“Crowley,” Pamela admonished in an irritated tone.  
  
The Beta sighed and placed his drink into the holder before he sat forward to regard Castiel eye to eye. “You are about to become the center of attention, unwanted attention no doubt, and there will be issues within the pack hierarchy caused by Dean claiming you. I am simply warning you not be surprised if you are met with a bit of resistance.” Castiel nodded his understanding as a slight sliver of fear swirled inside of him. “Eventually things will calm down and you won't be the latest topic of gossip, but in the ways of legal matters, you will need to sign a few documents. Do you have any questions?”  
  
Castiel’s mind was reeling. He frowned as worry took hold of him. The last thing he wanted was to cause Dean more trouble than he already had, and now the whole situation of being the Head Omega… It was a huge honor and in his old pack in Russia, it was more or less the ultimate goal for all Omegas, simply because of the amount of freedom it gave them… But Castiel wondered if it meant the same thing in the Winchester Pack. “What does it mean to be the Head Omega for this pack?” the Omega asked quietly.  
  
“Hmm, well simply put, you are to balance out our fearless leader. Your mating also implies you will bear the next generation, however at the moment, that may not be your responsibility,” Castiel knew Crowley was teasing him with the last bit because Pamela barked out a laugh and the Beta smiled at him. “Being titled Head Omega basically puts you in the public eye as the Alpha’s mate, and many pack members—especially Omegas—will come to you for direction in their daily lives instead of Dean.”  
  
Castiel’s eyes went wide. That was a responsibility that Castiel couldn't even begin to understand nor undertake. His upbringing was nothing like this pack’s, and he knew that the title rightfully belonged to Dean’s fiancee Bela. “I’m not the Head Omega, I can’t be. I’m just a widower with a pup on the way that Dean is taking in because I am carrying his blood, nothing more,” Castiel asserted clearly as a fear settled inside of him. He didn’t want to be in the public eye and he didn’t want his new pack members to hold disdain towards him because of circumstances they didn’t know or understand. He wanted to serve Dean of course, he was his Alpha now, but not in a way that would dishonor him or bring him distress and drama.  
  
Crowley watched him silently for some time as the driver brought them closer to Sam’s personal clinic.  
  
“I’m sure Dean will reach some sort of agreement with Bela. However there is one thing that you will not be able to dispute with Dean having claimed you,” Crowley said gently, eyeing Castiel’s neck.  
  
The blue-eyed Omega was all too aware of what that meant as he reached up with his good hand to touch his neck. It felt naked and wrong to have his neck bare. “Dean’s collar,” Castiel provided. He missed the one he had worn proudly as Adam’s mate. The Elders had wasted no time in removing it from his throat when his late husband had perished.  
  
“Correct. The Winchester collar is impressive if I do say so myself. I don’t believe Adam was able to use the traditional family crest in Russia,” Crowley supplied.  
  
Castiel frowned. His collar from Adam had been a simple and honestly cheap olive green collar that had held no markings, but it had still meant the world to him. Castiel had no idea the Winchesters had some sort of fancy family crest collars…  
  
“Dean’s collars are a rich pine green, made of soft sheepskin not to chafe your neck, and have the ‘W’ family crest expertly embroidered at the center,” Crowley informed him proudly, as if he had designed it himself.  
  
“Don’t worry so much Castiel. Ignore Crowley and just focus on the pup. Dean will take care of everything, don’t you worry about anything.” Pamela reassured him as Crowley winked at him.  
  
Castiel wanted to believe her, he truly hoped he wouldn’t be any trouble to his Alpha. He closed his eyes and caressed his swollen stomach, reminding himself that he needed to call his Alpha Dean and minimize his role as Omega just like Dean wanted.  
  
**###**  
  
“Dean…” Sam sat across from his brother, bubbling with an array of questions. The Head Alpha looked exhausted and smelled of stress and something else he couldn’t place, which only prompted the younger Winchester to push on with his questions. “Your texts didn’t make any sense, you come back with Adam’s widower, and I just saw you scent mark him? Dean what the hell is going on?”  
  
Dean sighed. Benny sat to his right quietly, looking out the window to give them a false sense of privacy, but Dean knew the Alpha would jump in if he felt the need.  
  
“Let me ask you something as a doctor,” Dean started, which gained him an eye roll from his brother before he nodded. “If an Omega is five months pregnant… how likely are they to survive a surgery removing the pup?” Dean asked, his voice strained and deep.  
  
Sam looked at him with a fierce questioning gaze. “Honestly, not likely. But why would that even be something to think about? Unless the pup was in dire danger or already compromised beyond saving, no doctor would do such a surgery.”  
  
Dean leaned back into the seat and licked his dry lips as he looked at his brother with a seriousness that made Sam’s eyes go wide. “The Styne pack. Because Adam passed, leaving Castiel a widower…” Dean sighed deeply. “When I got there to get Adam’s body, the Elders of that pack were getting Castiel ready for that surgery.”  
  
“That’s insane!” Sam barked in disbelief. Dean nodded his agreement. “This is why you brought him back with you,” Sam answered his own question. “But, I saw you scent mark him. What aren’t you telling me?”  
  
“The only way for me to bring him here, him and our nephew or niece that he’s carrying, was if… was if I claimed him.” Dean said as he kept his fern green eyes locked with Sam’s hazel ones.  
  
Sam was shocked and wasn’t even sure what to say.  
  
“It was the only way to save them. They were going to terminate the pup that’s our blood, and if Castiel survived the surgery, they were going to enslave him to some entitled family. I couldn’t let that happen.” Sam slumped back into the leather of the car seat, completely deflated and floored by the information.  
  
“So… I mean… You had to claim him as your Omega for him to leave with you?” Sam asked and Dean nodded. “Did they hold a gathering of witnesses?”  
  
“Didn’t have to, there were four of their members and four of us. Had to do so right there in the hospital room,” Dean shared as he closed his eyes. His skin felt itchy and his wolf was pacing and growling like something was wrong. Dean had a feeling it had to do with Castiel; the Omega was in the other SUV and Dean was pretty sure he wasn’t feeling all that relaxed. New land, new pack, no friends must be quite stressful for the new mama-to-be.  
  
“I um, I’d like you to look over him and the baby to be sure everything is okay.” Dean said as the vehicles turned towards familiar roads.  
  
Sam bit his bottom lip. “It’s why we are heading to my clinic…. Dean what are you gonna tell Bela?”  
  
“The truth?”  
  
Sam hummed a laugh. “You know what I mean. She’s been amazing while you were gone, making sure the funeral pyre would be ready for tomorrow and pushing everything for the wedding to a later ‘unknown’ date… the claiming, the Head Omega title… she’s waited five years for this and now…”  
  
“You don’t think I’ve thought about that?” Dean growled out and Sam lifted his hands up in surrender, a gesture meant to placate the more dominant Alpha. Dean released a breath through his nose and wiped at his face. “This was the right thing to do, she will understand and accept it eventually, after she calms down. None of this is about her or taking away that damn title,” Dean grumbled.  
  
“I know, I’m sorry. I know this won't be easy… I’m sure Castiel is pretty scared too, being a world away from what he has always known,” Sam added as he tried to keep Dean calm and watched him carefully as he added, “He’ll need you.”  
  
The Head Alpha nodded. “Yeah, it’s why I’ll need your help. I wanna make sure he’s at least physically alright, and the pup too. He has a few bruises that I saw and his left arm is in a cast.”  
  
“Okay, I’ll do a full check-up on both.”  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
The brothers said nothing more as the two SUVs parked in front of the clinic. Dean watched as Pamela helped Castiel out of the vehicle, and the Alpha was moving before his brain caught up with him.  
  
“Hey Cas,” Dean greeted as the Omega’s looked up at him with tired eyes and a small smile. Dean gently took Castiel’s unhurt arm and started to lead him towards the entrance of the building when a nurse came out with a wheelchair for the pregnant Omega to sit in. “I know you must be exhausted, but I’d like to be sure you and the pup are just fine. Then we’ll get you all settled in, okay?”  
  
“Yes Alpha, thank you.” Castiel carefully sat down in the chair as Pam stayed near and Crowley watched the proceedings.  
  
The ‘yes Alpha’ placated Dean’s wolf in a way that surprised him. He had heard that from pretty much every single one of his pack members, yet hearing it from Castiel seemed to calm the agitation he had been feeling moments ago in the car. Dean tried not to think too much about it as Sam came to stand next to him.  
  
“Hi, I’m Sam, Dean’s brother. I’ll be your doctor,” the tall Alpha introduced himself with a smile, and Dean noticed how Castiel’s eyes widened at the bigger Alpha’s closeness, the Omega curling in on himself, looking up at Dean…. The scent of fear hit Dean _hard_ and he was shocked to realize that no one else seemed to pick up on it as quickly as he had.  
  
“Sam, I think you should have Jody or Alex check him over instead,” Dean insisted as he subtly moved Sam a step back with a hand on his shoulder. Sam looked at him, confused at first, until he took in Dean’s stance and Castiel’s body language. The Omega was scared.  
  
“Yeah of course. Castiel, I’m sure you would be much more at ease with an Omega doctor as your physician. I’ll see which of the two is on call.” Sam smoothly excused himself and rushed ahead of them as Pamela turned Castiel’s wheelchair towards the door.  
  
Dean stopped the female Omega and tilted his head towards Crowley who was still watching.  
  
“Castiel, I’ll let you get situated. I’ll see you soon,” Pamela said as she nodded to Dean over the pregnant Omega’s head. She then placed her hand on Castiel’s shoulder in a form to comfort and Castiel smiled up at her.  
  
“Thank you Pamela for being so welcoming,” Castiel offered and watched as the female Omega walked away and got back into the SUV with Crowley and drove off.  
  
Dean pushed Castiel towards the building as Benny followed. They were greeted by Jody and Sam as they entered.  
  
“Hi, you must be Castiel. I’m Jody.”  
  
“Hello.”  
  
Dean could feel Castiel’s hesitance and it made his nose twitch. “Cas, Jody here will run a few tests, nothing invasive, it’s just to make sure all is good.”  
  
The Omega nodded and Jody took over pushing the chair and disappeared down the hallway, leaving Dean, Benny and Sam to look after them.  
  
“I already texted Charlie to prepare the downstairs guest bedroom at the house. She’s excited to meet our new pack member. If it’s alright with you, I’ll assign her to Castiel,” Benny informed Dean, who nodded as he rubbed his eyes.  
  
Exhaustion had apparently seeped into his bones at the moment, and for the first time in years, Dean was dreading going home. The house Benny mentioned was Dean’s place, a big house the Alpha had built to be a central spot for all pack members and a way to welcome newcomers. It was even situated at the center of pack territory. It allowed all members, new or old, to be near their Head Alpha if they felt the need. It also helped any new members to assimilate and learn about their new pack and figure out where and how they can contribute.  
  
  


However, Castiel would now be a permanent presence there, and soon there would be a pup… Despite the consequences of his actions that awaited him with his girlfriend, a smile tugged at his lips at the thought of a baby in the house. Little feet padding down the wooden hallways… the sounds of a pup’s laughter… There was nothing that made the Alpha’s heart swell with happiness more than children.

Benny had already assigned Charlie to Castiel, which was important. Like Pamela, Charlie was not only an Omega, but a bodyguard trained by Benny himself. Dean knew there would be backlash from some of the pack members because of him claiming Castiel, and Dean couldn’t protect him as needed because of his duties as Head Alpha. Charlie was the perfect fit: sweet, ridiculously intelligent and deadly to unassuming threats, which was why Omega bodyguards were the best in Dean’s arsenal. Apparently no other packs—perhaps one or two worldwide—were smart enough to see the strength in their Omegas instead of Alphas. Brute strength was one thing, but Omegas had an array of abilities Alpha’s didn’t, like using their scents to override an Alpha’s focus.

Dean sighed. He just hoped and wished that Castiel would be happy and feel safe here. He knew that after the pack’s initial shock at the news, things would be fine. He was, however, more worried about a small fraction of the pack that had always viewed Bela as the one and only Head Omega for the Winchester Pack. Dean supposed it was partially his fault, because he had always claimed and truly believed that he was an Alpha that would only claim one Omega, would honor and love that Omega completely. Until the current situation had fallen into his lap, that is.

_Hypocrite._

He wasn’t, but others would call him so and he understood. He wasn’t going to tell the whole pack Castiel’s story, it was damn private and no one had the right to impose unless Castiel himself felt like sharing. No, Dean would protect and provide for him as his and the pup’s Alpha without hesitation, and he wasn’t going to hide from the pack. It was HIS pack and they would have to accept it one way or another.

**######**

Castiel laid back in the medical bed, an onslaught of questions at the tip of his tongue as he watched the Omega Doctor. He had never heard of Omegas being physicians before and it amazed him. The Winchester Pack was very clearly in vast contrast to his old pack… truly a world away. They had been mostly silent as she removed his cast, took an x-ray and had efficiently put a new cast on his arm. It was clearly higher quality than his previous one and felt lighter than the bulky monstrosity that had adorned his arm previously.

He watched as Jody ran around him with something that looked like a tiny TV, his wondrous gaze following her as he tried to determine what the machine was.

“Alright Castiel, lets lift your hospital gown and expose your stomach for me,” she directed. “I’m sure Dean will have someone get you some new clothes tomorrow,” Jody added as she helped him. “Alright, now we will do an ultrasound to check on the pup,” bringing a wand-like object towards his stomach, causing Castiel to panic and cover his stomach, surprising her. “What’s wrong?”

“W-what’s an ultrasound?” Castiel had heard the word before from Adam, but had never seen nor experienced it, and while his late mate had tried explaining it to him, now that he was faced with it, Castiel was scared it was something that could hurt his pup.

Jody’s eyebrows shot up into her hairline at his question, surprise evident on her beautiful face. “Oh sweetie, it’s for us to see your pup.”

Castiel frowned. How could they see his pup? Then he remembered what Adam had told him about this machine… His late mate had tried getting one from a border pack while negotiating the temporary exchanges of equipment between remote and rural packs. Adam had been sad that during all of those months his Omega was with pup, they hadn’t been able to get this machine. Now this ultrasound machine was in front of him and Castiel wished Adam could be here for this moment.

Jody gave him a warm smile and Castiel felt at ease as her fresh bread and cotton scent swept over him, and he couldn’t help but smile back. “I'd very much like to see my pup,” he found himself whispering as a fierce eagerness coursed through him.

“Alrighty then!” She winked at him and proceeded to carefully glide the wand over Castiel’s now gel-covered pup bump.

A sudden thumping sound came out of the speakers, and Castiel’s own heart started to beat rapidly in glee. “That’s your baby’s heartbeat. It’s strong and sounds exactly as it should…” Jody explained as tears ran from Castiel’s eyes. He looked at the small TV’s screen and saw a blurry shape. “… and this is your pup. Two hands, two feet, looking really good and healthy Castiel,” she told him as he cried silently at the sight.

Castiel couldn’t tear his gaze from the TV, this tiny yet perfect creature that was thriving in his stomach…

“Did you want to know your pup’s gender?” Jody asked quietly after some silent moments watching the male Omega’s gaze in awe at the screen. She noted the tears and it made her heart ache for him. This was clearly an overwhelming moment.

His pup’s gender? Castiel looked over to her, his eyes wide, his emotions a ball in his throat making him unable to form the words, and nodded.

Jody moved the wand to get a better view of the pup and smiled happily when she found what she was looking for. “Castiel, you will be blessed with a beautiful daughter.”

A choked sob escaped Castiel’s mouth as he cried. A girl, he was having a little girl… He was overjoyed, and gasped as Jody printed out two photos of his daughter. He was in a complete daze, blue eyes glazed over and unable to look away from the grainy photograph. He never noticed Jody cleaning him up and covering his stomach once more.

“Now let’s get you home and get some rest,” Jody declared, and all Castiel could do was nod.

**######**

The ride to the house was quiet. Castiel was silently cherishing the pictures in his hands. He wasn’t sure what made him so calm after everything, but his thoughts were interrupted by Dean arching a questioning brow at the Omega. He bashfully handed him one of the pictures.

When Dean took in what it was, his heart swelled and he smiled broadly. The grainy sonogram picture made him feel warm and his wolf was humming in contentment. “Can I keep it?”

Castiel’s eyes widened ever so slightly in the darkness of the cab and a genuine, beautiful smile graced his face. “Yes of course.” He realized then that it was Dean’s scent that was keeping him calm. The pine and bergamot aroma was swirling in the cab, even muting most of Benny’s cedar and petrichor smell. The Omega knew it was because Dean had claimed him, his body and wolf was already familiarizing itself with his essence, keeping him content and safe because he knew the Alpha was near. Castiel smiled as he let himself look over Dean swiftly before he closed his eyes. He was sleepy.

Dean nodded his thanks as he kept his eyes on the picture. So much had changed in the span of a few days, and it was about to hit home when they arrived and he would have to explain to his Omega of five years the massive change. She wouldn’t be happy. He knew her well enough to know that Bela wasn’t going to simply shrug it off and be fine. However, he did hope that once the shock wore off, she would come around. Dean slipped the sonogram picture into his pocket and it suddenly felt like it was a symbol of the _good_ part of this situation, that despite losing his youngest brother to a horrible accident, there would be new life soon, the first pup in the next generation of Winchesters coming into the world, and that made him feel justified in his actions. He held onto it as the house came into view.

“So, you’ll be meeting Charlie, she’s going to help you settle in. She lives a few blocks away but for the next few weeks she's going to stay with us to help,” Dean mentioned, gently rousing the Omega as the SUV pulled up to the house.

“Yes Alpha.” Dean looked him over, the soft tone of his voice made him smile, his wolf pleased. As he moved to help Castiel out of the vehicle, his skin hummed, and Dean stopped for a moment to take in the meaning of the slight jolt. His wolf was being ridiculously content and he chalked it up to the physical contact with his _claimed_ Omega.

Benny looked at him questioningly, which snapped Dean out of his musings and he proceeded to help the obviously tired Omega inside.

“Hi!” A bouncing redhead came towards them as they opened the door, and Castiel found himself swept up into a hug by the Omega. “I’m Charlie, welcome to the Winchester Pack!”

“T-thank you. I’m Castiel,” he murmured in the tightness of her hug.

They stood in the hallway on the open ground floor and Castiel eyed the gorgeous, large kitchen in awe.

“You're welcome to anything Cas. You live here now,” Dean stated as he motioned towards the kitchen. “Get some rest, tomorrow we will get you some clothes and whatever else you need.” He smiled gently at the Omega, and his wolf felt content, easing some of his stress.

“Thank you Alpha… I mean Dean… Thank you.” Castiel blushed at his mistake and in that split second, he couldn’t fight the urge to hug the man, rushing forward and awkwardly hugging Dean. It was over as quickly as it had happened, but Castiel’s wolf mewled at the contact and at Dean’s powerful scent.

The brief moment gained a curious gaze from Charlie, who eyed the large and fresh claiming bite on the male Omega’s neck. Dean nodded to her, letting her know he would fill her in later.

“Go on, I’ll see you tomorrow,” Dean encouraged Castiel to follow her to his new bedroom. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Dean.” Castiel smiled and turned to follow Charlie down the hall.

“So this is your room. You have your own bathroom as well, so you don’t have to leave your room if you aren’t feeling up to it,” Charlie informed him as she led him into his new home.

Castiel beamed; the room was perfect. Soothing and calm, private and as he scented the air, the faint smell of his Alpha greeted him.

Castiel carefully made his way over to the tub. As much as he wanted to crawl into the soft-looking bed, he yearned for a hot, calming bath first.

Charlie watched him with a smile and willed herself not to react to smelling strong traces of Dean’s scent coming from the Omega. “Why don’t you take a bath, and I’ll go find you something to wear until we can go shopping tomorrow.”

“A bath sounds like heaven,” Castiel smiled at her, and Charlie immediately adored his nose-wrinkling grin. Castiel was endearing and everything in her liked the shy male Omega.

“I’ll be right back,” she excused herself, and went to find Dean and Benny in the kitchen.

As soon as Dean saw her, he stood and looked behind her. “Everything okay?”

“Yeah, he’s taking a bath. I need to borrow a t-shirt and sweatpants from you,” Charlie announced.

Dean was about to ask why when Charlie arched a brow at him. “Because that's your bite on his neck. I know you’ll tell me everything later, and believe me, I want to know it all. But right now there’s a pregnant Omega with your bite in a strange new place and he needs whatever will make him feel as relaxed and content as possible.”

Dean understood and nodded as he headed upstairs towards his bedroom with Charlie at his heels. “Where’s Bela?” He asked as he handed her some of his oldest sweatpants and one of his largest shirts to fit Castiel and his pup bump comfortably.

“She had to settle a dispute between Virgil and Edger. Their neighborly spats are getting ridiculous,” Charlie informed him before leaving to take the clothes back to Castiel.

Dean sighed and looked around his bedroom, smelling Bela’s scent mingled with his own… He glanced towards his bathroom and started to undress. Castiel had the right idea, and Dean wanted a hot shower with the perfect water pressure to wake him up enough to have the impending conversation with Bela when she got back.

**#**  
  
Castiel melted into the tub. His body ached, yet the soothing hot water was doing wonders, especially on his sore back. The chamomile-scented oils he had found on the side of the tub only added to his contentment, and he heaved a heavy sign as he leaned his head against the curved edge to relax.

A soft knock sounded, and Charlie popped her head in. “Hey, here are some clothes, don’t fall asleep in the tub!” She teased, and her bubbly personality put Castiel at ease.”If you need anything, I’m two doors down, and Dean’s room is upstairs. You know where the kitchen is so make yourself at home! I’ll see you tomorrow. Goodnight!”

“Thank you, Charlie. Goodnight.”

As much as he wanted to stay in the warm water, it had already been some time and his fingers were pruning. The idea of being in that soft bed convinced him to move his bath along, and he washed himself as thoroughly as he could with his injured arm.

Soon enough, Castiel stood and dried himself off, loving the fluffy softness of the plush blue towel, before making his way to the large bed where Charlie had laid out a t-shirt and sweatpants for him.

He couldn’t stop the small mewl that left his lips as he scented his Alpha all over the clothes… these were Dean’s. The knowledge of it made Castiel feel safe and taken care of. He quickly slipped into the clothes, wolf humming with happiness at the well-worn softness of the clothes, and slid between the covers of the ridiculously comfortable bed.

Tomorrow his new life would start, but for now he would sleep, feeling safe. With a heavy heart, he mentally told Adam that he and the pup—their daughter—would be okay, and he would make sure to be the best mama and make him proud.

Within moments, Castiel was sound asleep.

**###**

Dean woke with a start to find Bela looking down at him. She smiled as his eyes focused on her. He arched and brow and looked around himself, disoriented. He had apparently fallen asleep on his side of the bed after taking a shower, and was still wearing the fluffy white towel around his waist. He rubbed at his face and sat up.

“Hey,” Bela greeted him quietly as she caressed his cheek.

The only light in the room was on his nightstand, casting the room in a soft yellow glow.

“Hey,” Dean replied, and she kissed him softly.

“Hard trip?”

“Yeah…” Dean stood and rolled his head to crack his neck as he moved towards his dresser to get pajama pants.

He felt Bela come up behind him, her gentle hands rubbing over his back only for her touch to abruptly stop. Dean turned around to find her scenting the air around them with a curious frown.

“Why do you smell so different?” she asked as she wrinkled her nose.

Dean took a deep breath as he motioned for her to sit down with him on their large bed. “Look, the trip didn’t exactly go as planned.”

Bela looked at him questioningly. “You mean the new guest we have? Charlie was running around preparing the biggest guest room we have…”

“Yeah, Castiel is a new pack member—”

“Adam’s mate?”

“Yeah… that pack, the Styne Pack, has a very fucked up way of dealing with their own—”

“Okay, so you brought him here?”

“Yes.”

“What about his family?”

“We are his family, Cas doesn’t have anyone else.”

“Okay…”

“Look, it was a really messed up situation when we got there… It was the only way I could save him and the baby…”

“He’s pregnant?”

“Yeah… Look, I need you to understand that this was not something I did lightly, and none of it was about you—”

“Dean what the hell are you talking about? Spit it out already.”

Dean licked his lips and sighed. He looked at her, studied her for a few moments. She was dressed in jeans and a pink tank top, strands of her honey-blond hair fell loosely from her ponytail to frame her femine face, while her large doe-eyes regarded him warily.

Dean’s jaw flexed as he tried to think of the best way to tell her.

“What’s going on? Why do you smell like that?” she asked once more.

“I um, I had to claim Castiel as one of my Omegas for me to bring him here,” he said carefully. Bela’s eyes went wide and her brows hit her hairline. “Because Castiel was a widower and pregnant, the Styne Pack was about to kill the pup, and if Castiel survived the operation, he would have been made a slave. The Styne Pack don’t believe Omegas can raise a pup on their own and no other Alpha would step in with him carrying another’s pup.” Dean sighed as Bela shot up and started to pace. “He is carrying a pup of my blood and this was the only way I could save them both.”

“The only way to save them!?” she growled out as Dean stood and slowly came to stand in front of her. He knew better than to try and touch her when she was pissed. However, she surprised him when she moved forward to scent his neck directly before shoving him. Dean barely budged as she continued pacing, and tears filled her eyes when she looked back up at him. “I’ve waited five years for you to claim me, Dean! And now you claimed someone else _first_ …” Her voice broke as she said ‘first.’ Her anger left her suddenly as she sank down on the cushioned bench, tears now sliding down her cheeks. “He’s your Head Omega now.”

“Bela, he is not my Head Omega. You are the Head Omega, you always have been.”

“That’s not how it works!” Her anger returned anew as she stood up and came towards him. “I’ve wanted this my whole life!”

“Why is that the only thing that fucking matters to you!?” Now it was Dean losing his temper. He was too fucking tired and the whole Head Omega business had always annoyed him. “You are my fiancee! You are my Head Omega! That's it! Nothing has to change!” he growled out.

She looked at him with utter sadness and Dean didn’t understand it. “You honestly think you claiming another Omega won’t change things? You already smell different—”

“I’m not with him! Yes he and the pup are claimed as mine but in name only—”

“Dean I’m not saying otherwise! But nature is nature and you claimed him. If you concentrated right now I bet you could _feel_ him.”

“Wha—” Dean wanted to argue and yet, he could indeed feel something… feel Castiel across their new bond. The male Omega was… content, and despite his present situation with Bela right in front of him, his wolf felt a wave of pride at having his Omega, Castiel, happy in this very moment. Dean swallowed the lump in his throat. He had no idea how to fix any of this.

Bela closed the distance between them and caressed his face and Dean felt nothing but guilt as he saw her tears. “I know you didn’t do this lightly or to hurt me, you wanted to save them and it’s noble… but I think you forget that you can’t save everyone. Sometimes, there is a cost that comes with it.”

“What are you saying?” Dean asked, and panic started to hit him while oddly, his wolf seemed completely unaffected, and Dean’s eyes widened ever so slightly… His wolf, his Alpha was tranquil and placid… Nature. Bela was talking about this, while he believed in him and Bela, claiming Castiel made his wolf feel balanced… Dean looked up at Bela with his realization clear on his face.

“We will cancel the wedding—”

“Bela—”

“For now. Let's see how we can live with this... If _I_ can live with this… You already smell different… You smell mated and it’s not with me, and it's damn hard to accept this Dean,” she told him as she caressed his cheek.

Dean felt completely numb at her words. He was powerless to do nothing but nod and agree with her because this was what it was, the deed was done. And despite this painful situation with the woman he had loved for the last five years, in the depth of his heart he felt no guilt for saving Castiel and the pup, he felt right with that decision and so did his wolf.

“Let's try to get some sleep. Tomorrow will be a trying day with the funeral. And I’ll meet your first Omega,” Bela stated as she rounded the bed to her side and pulled the covers back.

Dean decided against responding to the comment. He was so tired, and tomorrow… tomorrow he would say goodbye to his little brother.

**End Chapter Two**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IF YOU SEE ANY OF MY STORIES ON WATTPAD UNDER ANOTHER AUTHOR NAME BESIDES MY OWN (XHARUKA17X), IT IS NOT ME!. PLEASE LET ME KNOW IMMEDIATELY ABOUT THIS PERSON STEALING MY STORY. THIS HAS HAPPENED TWICE ALREADY. PLEASE COMMENT ON MY STORY OR CONTACT ME ON xharuka17x.tumblr.com. THANK YOU


	3. Chapter 3

  
  
Castiel stirred and slowly opened his eyes. He was extremely comfortable, the strong scent of pine and bergamot surrounding him and the feeling of ‘safety’ sank into his bones, and he smiled in his sleep hazed glee. Slowly he carefully sat up as the reason for being awake at three in the morning hit him. He caressed his swollen stomach, the cravings for food becoming stronger the more his senses fully awakened.  
  
He slipped on the socks that Charlie had left for him and in a sleepy haze, slowly shuffled his way out of the bedroom and moved down the hall to the kitchen. He managed to find the lights above the stove, not wanting to turn on the large lights, and he waddled towards the massive refrigerator. As he peered into the fridge, he found a jar of pickles in the door and on the second shelf, an assortment of pudding. Castiel grabbed a chocolate pudding and the pickles before he carefully made his way to the island counter. He left the refrigerator’s door open to help illuminate the space as he began to eat his treats.  
  
“This is so disgusting and yet it’s delicious…” the Omega murmured to himself as he sighed in contentment at the first bite of his chocolate pudding dipped pickle. Castiel settled himself on one of the stools and indulged in his odd craving.  
  
**###**  
  
Bela had been drifting in and out of sleep. She couldn't help the devastation that coursed through her. Her wolf was restless and mourning, which was all the more confusing for her. She turned to look at the man she had loved since the moment they met. Dean laid facing her, his handsome features relaxed as he slept deeply. A light rumble came from him like it always did when the Alpha was exhausted, and it made her smile. Dean was every Omega’s dream. Strong, dependable, righteous, chivalrous and fair, with a laugh that could consume his whole body and a smile that could melt you to the core… Bela gently turned towards him and reached out to caress her lover’s scruffy chiseled cheek. Dean’s eyes, wild fern green and expressing so much without words, were what she loved most about him.  
  
Dean sighed deeply in his sleep as she pulled her hand away. Fresh tears gathered in her eyes as she watched him. She knew in her heart that Dean hadn’t made his choices lightly or to hurt her… Yet a part of her was furious with him. She felt as though he hadn’t thought about her—about _them_ —at all when he had claimed the male Omega. She hadn’t been able to stay asleep long since they went to bed, her mind refused to quiet down enough for her to rest, her wolf numb and confused as her Alpha laid next to her, the scent of another Omega on him. She felt it all like a piercing pain.  
  
A noise coming from downstairs brought her out of her thoughts. The house was always alive one way or another, with five—now six—people residing here, along with the two guards that keep watch outside… She looked over at Dean, who was still sound asleep, as she sat up. The Alpha was a deep sleeper unless something was actually wrong. Dean had an uncanny ability to be on alert the moment something was off in his immediate surroundings, which tended to be the house.  
  
She looked back at him and wrinkled her nose as the slight scent of jasmine hit her. It was nauseating that the scent of ‘Happy Alpha’ followed, and she couldn’t stay in bed any longer. As Bela stood, Dean rolled towards her side and buried his face in between their pillows. She took her robe from the chair and walked to the door to head downstairs.  
  
As Bela made her way towards the kitchen, she could see the low light and hear someone whispering, and she instinctively knew who she would find there. Her mind swirled with confusion and the fear of meeting her rival… She almost snorted at the words her wolf supplied. Castiel wasn’t her enemy, and yet she couldn’t help but feel like he was, even without having met him yet. She chastised herself, refusing to feel such horrible feelings towards someone Dean had done such a drastic thing to save… Her wolf kept whining and reminding her that Dean had claimed this unknown Omega _first_ … on a whim, while she had worked so hard to prove herself to her Alpha for years, and obediently and patiently waited for him to claim her… Bela growled at herself. She wasn’t a frail little bitch, and she needed to stop her wolf’s hurt feelings from consuming her. Yes it was her instinct to hate this competitor, if she let her wolf take over. There was no doubt what was right… she needed to be the bigger person, be better than that instinct. She wasn’t ruled by her animalistic side, she was just and thoughtful and strong, Dean’s Omega and equal.  
  
Castiel was not Dean’s like she was. The male Omega was Dean’s brother’s widower. Adam’s mate. She closed her eyes and willed herself to stay calm, to remember the facts as she took a deep breath. Once certain she was calm enough, she carefully moved to lean against the doorway of the kitchen, finding the pregnant Omega eating at the island and talking to his unborn pup as he rubbed his stomach.  
  
“Your father would laugh at me right now for eating this... I’ll have to ask Alpha for watermelon tomorrow, this craving won’t cease,” he said with a smile before looking up and around the grand room, not realizing he was being watched. “We are very lucky, little one… Alpha will make sure you and I are safe here… He promised to give you the happy home you deserve… I will do my best to be a good mama to you… I can’t wait to meet you my little girl…”  
  
Bela stayed where she was as she listened to him whisper to his unborn pup. He was going to have a girl, and she smiled at that despite her mixed emotions.  
  
“She’ll be loved here,” she said to announce her presence.  
  
Castiel looked up in surprise and saw a beautiful female Omega in a pale pink robe come towards the island.  
  
“I’m Bela.”  
  
“Castiel. It’s nice to finally meet you. Alpha had spoken about you before.” He smiled and hoped his unease wasn’t too apparent. After everything Pamela had told him, he desperately wanted to get along with her, she was Alpha’s love and fiancee after all.  
  
Bela smiled at him. She did her best to seem genuine and tried not to bristle as Castiel called Dean ‘Alpha.’ “Has he?” she asked gently and came to stand opposite of him, keeping the island between them. Her eyes glanced at the two empty chocolate pudding cups and the almost empty jar of pickles on the counter in front of Castiel.  
  
Castiel nodded as he caressed his stomach, his appetite finally diminished. “Yes, a few months ago, before... before Adam passed, Dean had asked me about flowers for your wedding. He had been adamant about selecting the right ones to compliment you. He said it was the one thing you had given him to plan for the event and didn’t want to fail you.”  
  
Bela’s eyes fluttered as his words hit her. Dean had taken that one task quite seriously… Yet she hadn’t realized he had asked Castiel, or anyone for that matter, for help in choosing the right flowers for her… “W-why did he ask you?” She couldn’t help asking. She had never met or spoken to him and Dean hadn’t said much more than his name and that he was Adam’s mate, yet now she found out they had spoken before? And from the sound of it, they had on multiple occasions. Jealousy curled in her stomach. She felt ridiculous, no other Omega had ever made her feel such a horrid emotion before, and Dean knew and dealt with many Omegas. Even other Omegas who had openly tried to flirt or turn Dean’s attention from her had never made her feel this sinking feeling before.  
  
“Oh… well, when Adam would video chat with Dean in the past, I would speak to him as well. Adam had told him about my love and hope to be a—”  
  
“I don’t care,” Bela found herself growling out as the male Omega’s scent reached her. Every ounce of her hated that it was all over Dean, and she couldn’t stop the tears that threatened her eyes or the anger that simmered inside of her. She was better than this.  
  
Castiel closed his mouth and kept his eyes down. Several tense seconds passed before he dared to speak once more. “I can’t imagine, and I won't pretend to understand, how Alpha claiming me feels for you. But I can promise you that I am only his in name… He only did so to save us, and I will do everything in my power to never cause him or you any problems. I am grateful beyond words to him and to you. You are the Head Omega of this pack, you are Alpha’s one. I am only a part of this pack, lucky to be able to raise my child here in the safety of the Winchester Pack. I will do anything to deflect any attention to me, I don’t want it. I just want to care for my pup, nothing else.”  
  
Bela could feel the truth in his words and she nodded in understanding, not trusting herself to speak. Too many emotions swirled inside of her and she hated this. She was better than this, nothing had ever rattled her like this and it was terrifying because she knew within the depths of her heart, as she silently watched Castiel clean his mess and waddle away to his bedroom, that this would be the greatest challenge of her life.  
  
Castiel was beautiful and soft in ways she wasn’t. He was gentle and loving, care radiating off of him in an innocent and pure wave that made her want to recoil. She saw in all five minutes of her interactions with the male Omega that he was a special one. He was better than her and she felt it, her insecurities rising and threatening to choke her. She had never been an insecure Omega, had always been cool headed if not a bit overly confident throughout her life.  
  
From the moment she presented as an Omega, she was raised to be strong, to one day be the perfect Omega to a powerful Alpha, and she had truly believed she had met her match when she first set eyes on Dean Winchester. They had become friends, but Dean was always so busy with pack duties, and it had taken a few years of competing with other Omegas that had their eyes on Dean…. Even then she hadn’t felt as insecure as she felt now and a part of her knew this was a warning. She furiously wiped her tears away and decidedly ignored the sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. No, her and Castiel would coexist amicably. She would do her best to stow these horrid feelings and continue to be the Omega Dean loved and respected.  
  
Nothing had to change.  
  
  


**######**

Dean could hear the rain outside. He was vaguely aware that it was morning, and the damp smell of autumn leaves accompanied by the light rainfall outside his cracked window made him want to stay in bed. He didn’t want to be awake, he didn’t want today to exist… He wanted to curl in bed and just sleep… Push away the responsibility that weighed him down, the loss of his own brother and the guilt that liked to jab at his consciousness, feeling as if he wasn’t enough, hadn’t done enough to prevent an accident that was completely out of his control, and yet he felt guilty all the same.

The Alpha turned onto his back and looked up. The grey light of the sad day outside felt fitting as the rain drops reflected on the white ceiling. He was alone in the room and for that he was thankful. Tears sprung to his eyes as he thought of Adam, of the last time they had chatted and how happy his little brother had been. The youngest of the Winchester brothers was always a quiet and thoughtful Alpha, he was warm and could make friends with anyone. How his life of travelling and helping others had brought him Castiel… Dean wasn’t sure what kind of marriage they had, but Adam had seemed content and had always spoken positively of his mate.

Now… now Dean had claimed his brother’s mate and their unborn child. Castiel was thankful and Bela was distraught. Adam was to be put to rest today and everything felt wrong in Dean’s life.

The Alpha sat up and wiped away his tears. The bed felt cold and Bela’s scent was faint, letting him know she had been up for some time. He looked at the alarm clock on his nightstand and to his surprise it was already past eleven. Dean frowned, feeling pretty sure it had been ass-early, and a bit miffed no one had bothered to wake him. He stood and donned a pair of jeans and a green henley before heading down the stairs.

Dean was trying to keep his swirling emotions in check as he made his way into the kitchen to find Sam and Crowley arguing while Pam ate a piece of bacon from a large plate left on the counter with a side of blueberry pancakes.

“This is not the time for that!” Sam growled at Crowley, who was completely unimpressed by the tall Alpha.

“There are laws and traditions our dear Alpha has to uphold Moose,” Crowley stated as he turned to face Dean.

“What’s going on?” Dean had a long history with Crowley, and trusted his advice on how to follow the Wolf ways, while still adapting to the ever-evolving world. Dean didn’t always like it, but to stay a righteous and just leader, there were always traditions and rituals he had to deal with.

Sam was fuming and it made Dean bristle a bit. He noted that Pamela was uncharacteristically quiet and Bela, Charlie and Castiel weren’t present. “Where are the Omegas?” he asked as he grabbed a piece of bacon. Sam sighed and Crowley made his way towards him with a briefcase.

“Bela insisted on overseeing the final preparations for the pyre tonight… I couldn’t talk her out of it,” Sam answered after taking a sip of his tea.

“And Charlie took Castiel shopping for things he will need, like clothes and toiletries,” Pamela informed him as she popped another piece of bacon into her mouth and winked at him.

Dean closed his eyes and sat down heavily on one of the stools. He should be the one overseeing the funeral preparations, he should be the one taking his newest pack member shopping… Instead, everyone let him sleep in and he felt both grateful and irritated at that.

“Dean, we have to talk about you claiming Castiel.” Crowley held up a hand to stop Dean from interrupting as the Alpha glared at him. “I know this is a difficult day, however that’s precisely why this is of utmost importance,” the Beta said in a tone of voice that made Dean lose his appetite. He saw Bela enter the doorway from the living room in the same moment that Crowley placed a suitcase upon the counter and opened it.

Inside was an impressive collar. It was a beautiful dark green sheepskin, with an intricately detailed Winchester family crest embroidered in rich black and grey thread. Dean couldn’t stop himself from reaching in to touch the soft collar.

This simple item was such a huge step in an Alpha’s life… Dean felt conflicted as he tried to sort out his mixed feelings. A part of him wanted to howl in pride that he would fasten this around his Omega’s neck and show them to the world, declare them his... and yet who that Omega was blurred in the conflict between his mind and his instincts.

“Ah good, Bela! I was hoping you would be here,” Crowley greeted with a smirk as Dean snapped out of his daze and withdrew his hand from the collar.

Bela looked murderously at Crowley, but before anyone else could move or say anything, the sound of chatting voices drifted in from the foyer, and soon Charlie and Castiel stood in the opposite doorway, hands filled with shopping bags.

“Oh, hey guys. What's going on?” Charlie asked, smelling a mix of anger, irritation and sorrow in the room. Next to her, Castiel tried to discreetly cover his mouth as the strong scents made him nauseous.

“You’re just in time. Castiel would you mind coming here?” Crowley asked, and Bela growled. The shorter man regarded her with a cool and calculated look that made Pamela snort. Dean glared at her while Castiel carefully stepped towards him and Crowley. “Bela, I believe you should join us too.”

Bela ferociously glared at him like he was out of his mind. Dean sighed; whatever Crowley had planned, he knew the Beta wouldn’t dare purposely upset her, especially with Dean in the room.

“Please,” Crowley added as he motioned for her to stand next to Castiel, who was looking a bit scared.

“Is-is everything alright?” the male Omega asked, and he seemed like he was trying to make himself as small as possible. He was instinctively trying to protect himself from the negative scents in the room, and Dean moved to soothe him on instinct.

“Everything is fine, you don’t have to be scared, Cas,” Dean told him gently, placed a hand on his shoulder and managed a small smile to reassure the pregnant Omega. Castiel watched him with wide blue eyes and nodded his understanding. Bela came to stand next to him. But he continued to feel uneasy, and he caught Pamela’s gaze. She winked at him.

“Now then, with our Head Alpha having claimed his first Omega and the delicate circumstances of our particular situation, there are still rules and traditions, and I believe to prevent discord and pointless squabble within the pack, or at the very least to minimize it, I—”

“Get to the point,” Dean interrupted as he watched both Omegas eyeing the prestigious collar on the counter.

Crowley cleared his throat. “In order to honor the tradition of Pack Alpha claiming an Omega, a collar is to be presented, given and clasped around the Omega’s neck as a symbol of the Alpha’s claim as their property. Yes, yes I know it’s a barbaric statement, yet as wolves it holds true. So let’s get on with it, since I’m quite sure no one wants to bother with a ceremony. We have enough witnesses here. Dean, if you will.”

“Why do we have to do this now?” Bela demanded as Crowley arched a brow at her, yet Dean was the one to answer.

“Because of the pyre tonight. With the whole pack in attendance, having Castiel stand there with my bite and no collar will stir the rumor mill and will dishonor him.” Dean knew in his bones this was true. An Omega with a claiming bite on their neck couldn’t be at important pack gatherings without their Alpha’s collars. It dishonored them and was viewed as an insult to the Alpha.

“Of course, we wouldn’t want him to be dishonored.” The sarcasm in Bela’s tone was barely contained through her clenched teeth. Dean wanted to calm her and tell her it was only for the funeral yet he couldn’t. He knew how hurt she was by this… She was the one that was supposed to be his one and only, the bearer of his claiming bite…

“Yes, well to make sure our great leader doesn’t upset the delicate balance of having two Omegas, I went ahead and made sure two collar were made,” Crowley revealed, lifting the top collar to reveal a second beneath it, identical to the first.

“Poor Garth worked his ass off all night to make sure the second was ready,” Pamela added as Dean looked at the collars with wide eyes. Garth Fitzgerald IV was the town’s best seamstress and tailor. He was an odd yet incredibly kind Beta.

Dean knew that the first collar had been made years ago, when he was a gangly teenager and had just presented as Alpha. Customs held strong in the packs that when one presented as Alpha, the pack seamstress or tailor would craft a collar with their family crest for the future Omega the Alpha would one day choose.

“Now, if you’ll get on with it, I believe we all have a few things to do today to honor Adam Winchester,” Crowley said as he gestured for Dean to start.

This… this was a huge moment and yet it felt tainted by the circumstances. Dean swallowed the sadness he felt. He never truly gave this moment much thought until a few months ago, and somehow he felt a heaviness within his heart. This was meant to be a joyous moment. As he took the first collar in his hand and felt its softness, he looked up to see Castiel’s blue eyes were watching him with almost a childlike wonder. His awed gaze made the Alpha forget the turmoil, if only for a moment, and the happy, gentle scent of the pregnant Omega reached his nose.

Castiel couldn’t stop the glee he felt at seeing the collar. His neck had felt bare—despite Dean’s bite—ever since Adam’s collar was so coldly cut off of him, and his wolf wanted to dance with excitement at having their new Alpha collar him like a proper Omega. Castiel knew there were quite a few differences between his birth pack and the Winchester Pack, yet he felt incredibly relieved that he was going to have a collar once more.

Dean smirked as he watched the male Omega grasp his shopping bags tightly against his chest and round belly as happiness radiated from him, even though he gave Bela an unsure glance.

The Alpha took a deep breath and unclasped the collar. Carefully, he inched towards Castiel and gently clasped the collar around his neck. Castiel touched the collar with the tips of his fingers as Dean nodded at him.

“Thank you Alpha,” Castiel whispered as he teared up. He closed his eyes and reminded himself that today, he would say goodbye to Adam and embrace his new life as a Winchester.

Dean then took the second collar and just as carefully clasped it around Bela’s neck. She too touched it with the tips of her fingers and seemed to be in a slight daze as Dean kissed and hugged her.

“Come on Cas, let’s go put your things away and decide what to wear tonight,” Charlie said as she pulled the still awed Omega from the kitchen. Crowley closed his briefcase and silently left with Pamela in tow.

Dean caught Sam’s worried yet sympathetic gaze over Bela’s shoulder, still holding her in his arms. She suddenly pushed away from him as if she had just remembered herself.

“I-I need some time to myself.” She wiped a tear from her cheek and left the room, leaving Dean staring after her. Sam silently patted him on the back before he left too.

Dean leaned against his hands on the counter. The Alpha sighed as he heard the rain turn into a downpour… His body felt heavy and fatigue was wearing him down. Every was flipped upside down and he hadn’t the faintest clue how to begin sorting it all out. He still couldn’t fully wrap his mind around the fact that Adam was gone… And somehow Dean had made a series of decisions that had him sitting here, on what was meant to be his first morning as a married man, with a heavy heart on the day of his baby brother’s funeral… It was a hell of a somber way to examine one’s life path.

He had to thank Crowley at some point. The collar ceremony had always been a big deal, had always demanded an audience to welcome the new claimed Omega to the fold. And yet this was anything but tradition… This had been purely to save face. Nearly the whole pack would be attending the funeral tonight, and it wouldn’t be good for them to see Castiel with a bite mark and smelling like Dean but with no collar. Crowley making sure Bela also had one was a hell of a move… Dean had scented the hesitance mixed in with her joy and sadness… He loved her and he knew she was trying to accept his decision and Castiel’s presence, he just hoped them trying would be enough.

“Glad I missed whatever has you looking like that, brotha.” Benny’s voice made Dean look up as the burly Alpha walked in with a watermelon in hand, making Dean arch a brow at him.

“Crowley had a second collar made for Bela.” Somehow that small bit of information was enough for Benny, who nodded his understanding as he placed the fruit on the counter. “What’s with the watermelon?”

“Charlie called me asking me to grab one. Castiel has been having cravings.” Dean was surprised by how much such a simple thing irritated him suddenly. He almost wanted to laugh at the way his wolf was twisting in jealousy because another Alpha got his Omega want he wanted… Dean wiped at his face and shoved down his wolf’s bullshit. When he looked back up, Benny was watching him carefully.

“What?”

Benny sat down across from him and leveled with him, “Dean, I know you are trying to understand this new bond. Brotha, I ain’t your enemy, not now, not ever.” Fuck, Dean realized he actually growled at Benny. He started to apologize when Benny held up a hand to stop him. “Dean, Charlie asked me to, because apparently Castiel didn’t want to bother you. He doesn’t want to cause problems for you with Bela.”

“W-what?”

“Charlie mentioned that they briefly met in the kitchen last night while you were snoring.”

Dean clenched his jaw. He couldn’t help but wonder what had occurred between the two Omegas. “I, um, I think I’m gonna go for a run.”

Benny nodded. “I think that's a good idea brotha.”

Dean made his way on bare feet towards the back door and slipped out into the now light rainfall.

**######**

Bela sat at her vanity, unable to take her eyes off the dark green collar around her neck. A part of her was completely ecstatic… She wanted this, waited for this for so long… and yet a mix of anger and devastation came from the five minutes it took for Dean to clasp the collars around her neck… and Castiel’s. Castiel had been first… Bela wiped her tears violently, irritated with herself and the wild swirl of emotions that plagued her for the last forty-eight hours, since her world tilted and she no longer had a grip on how to feel… how to act. She felt out of control and wanted to scream because everything was wrong… Today was supposed to be her first day as Mrs. Dean Winchester. She should be happy, elated, and showing off a mating bite that this very collar was meant to uphold and accompany… It somehow felt like an empty promise instead of the life commitment it was to embody.

Bela closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Dean’s strong and dominating scent of pine and bergamot was potent in their bathroom and she took comfort in the scent she loved. It wasn’t tainted here… not yet. She loved her Alpha and she wanted to take this in stride like the secure Omega she had always been and be there for Dean. Today was no longer the happy day she had envisioned, but now a trying day when Dean would need her the most as he dealt with losing Adam so suddenly.

Castiel was a new member of their pack and she would be gracious. She hadn’t liked how she acted the night before, and she would work on being better. Pettiness wasn’t a part of who she was, and Castiel was a widowed Omega expecting the first next generation Winchester pup, and she would welcome her as his family. Dean loved pups and she knew in the depths of her heart that he was excited about raising his niece.

Bela sat up and straightened her shoulders as she took a deep breath once more. She could do this, nothing had to change.

**######**

Castiel sat numbly on his bed. He couldn’t stop touching the collar or help the small smile that graced his lips. He felt _right_ in this moment, and his wolf was content with their union to their Alpha, Dean’s acceptance and clasping the collar on him was like a security blanket. He belonged to Dean in name and stature, and it felt like things had fallen into place. Castiel and his lil one were secure and safe, everything he wanted and desperately needed.

He stood as Charlie continued to help him put his new clothes away. He could hear her chatting away and yet he couldn’t seem to focus on her words, too lost in his own head, the importance of what had just occurred was still replaying in his mind, when his wolf was suddenly stirring. Castiel frowned as he felt a shift of worry and anxiety drift slightly into his still newly forming bond. Without them mating, the bond would always be incomplete, yet it was rather quickly growing in strength even if it was incomplete… His bond with Adam hadn’t been this strong and they had consummated it… It was a bit odd comparing them, and it felt wrong to do so… Yet he and his world were pleased that he was still a Winchester. There was something about the name itself that felt like a shield of strength.

The twinge of restlessness pulled at him once more, and Castiel realized it was coming from Dean. He made his way towards the large bay window of his bedroom, which faced the northern side of the backyard and was surrounded by a grand forest. He could feel Dean was in this direction and tried to focus on it, only for his unborn pup to suddenly move wildly, causing him to gasp.

“Cas?” Charlie was next to him in seconds. His bond to his Alpha suddenly blazed with a whirlwind of raw emotions that Castiel wasn’t prepared for, and as he looked up and out of the window, he saw a massive wolf running for the forest when suddenly the erratic emotions stopped. Castiel gasped and sagged against Charlie.

“Cas?! Talk to me, what's going on?” Charlie tried to get him to respond, helping him back to the bed.

Fear started to grip him, and the male Omega’s hand instinctively went to his stomach while he tried to figure out what the hell had just happened. Was something wrong with his daughter? “I think something might be wrong with the baby,” he whispered as his heart began to race and his wolf mewled in worry.

“Okay, I’ll get Jody okay? You stay right here,” the redhead ordered and turned to make the call on her cell.

Castiel felt confused as his mind rushed to figure out what was going on. He had been happy, completely content with having his Alpha’s collar and then… his daughter… the pain he had felt as she moved wildly inside of him, and then the sight of the massive wolf…. Dean’s emotions and him slamming shut the tendrils of their delicate bond… Castiel suddenly felt nauseous as a pounding headache started to make itself known, and he moved to lay on the bed.

“Jody is on a house call but Sam is on his way, alright?” Charlie asked as she came to sit by him on the bed.

“Okay…” He knew Sam was family and that the large Alpha wouldn’t hurt him, but it didn’t stop him from grasping Charlie's hand all the same. He was scared and he hoped desperately that nothing was wrong with his little girl.

“I’ll call Dean—”

“No.”

Charlie frowned at him. “Why not?”

“I don’t want to bother Alpha…” It was true, he didn’t want to bother Dean… They had this exact conversation just hours ago when they were shopping. Charlie had suggested they get Dean to come along but Castiel had refused, insisting that Dean needed his rest and that he was sure he had other obligations to attend to, and Charlie had let it go. Then he had mentioned his watermelon craving, after he rendered Charlie nauseous by telling her about his late night snack, and his brief meeting with Bela. Charlie had suggested they tell Dean to get him watermelon, but Castiel had once again refused. Charlie asked if his reluctance to ‘bother’ Dean was because of Bela, and all honesty that was a part of it. He refused to be a problem for Dean, and he could only imagine how Bela felt being thrown into this situation unprepared, and the last thing Castiel wanted was to cause anyone to be hurt or upset. And if that meant trying to be more independent and not reaching out to his Alpha like his instincts told him to, he would do it, to keep peace and to make sure he didn’t turn his Alpha’s life into more of a mess than he already had.

Charlie had been adamant that none of it—the situations or the decisions—were his fault and he agreed with her, he knew all of that, but it didn’t stop the feelings. Needing his Alpha to be happy was instinctual as an Omega, and even his human side wanted Dean to be happy… especially after everything he had sacrificed for Castiel and his pup, when he barely knew them beyond a handful of conversations over the years.

“I don’t want to bother Dean unless something is truly wrong… please.” Charlie sighed as she nodded and conceded to his request. It wasn’t long before Sam was knocking at the door.

“Hey Castiel, what’s going on? Charlie said you had bad pains just now?” Sam asked as he moved towards him carefully.

“Yes… I-It was like she was thrashing around? I don’t know how to explain it, but it was quite painful…” Castiel tried to explain.

Sam frowned and kept his hazel eyes on his patient’s round form. “And she’s quieted down now?”

“Yes,” Castiel confirmed as he continued to caress his stomach.

Sam lifted a bag he had with him and started to open it, revealing what was inside. “This is a butterfly machine, a portable ultrasound. With your permission, I’d like to take a quick look.”

Castiel nodded as he caught Charlie’s eye and she smiled at him encouragingly. She came to sit next to him while Sam put gel on his stomach and started the machine.

“Looks like the baby is doing just fine, Castiel. I don’t see anything to be concerned about,” Sam reassured as he finished his examination.

Castiel gave him a thankful smile. “Thank you Sam.”

“Anytime. Get some rest… Tonight will be hard on everyone.” With that said, the tall Alpha left. Castiel’s heart squeezed.

“I’ll let you sleep. I won’t be far if you need anything,” Charlie told him, sadness plaguing her smile, and Castiel was thankful for her genuine kindness towards him.

“Thank you Charlie.”

The redheaded Omega nodded and left his bedroom. Sleep pulled at him and as Castiel settled himself comfortably on the bed, his mind turned blank and he surrendered to dreams of the massive wolf running through the forest.

**######**

Dean couldn’t remember what he did after his run, how he showered, dressed for the funeral and now stood in the kitchen, zoned out with his mind slowed into sloth mode. His mouth felt like he swallowed cotton, his whole body was numb, and he felt cold despite being dressed warmly in his dark jeans, black boots and a charcoal plaid shirt over a black tee. He held a mug of lukewarm coffee and tried to pull himself together.

Adam was dead, there was no changing that. It just felt wrong, like Dean had been robbed of the idea that he had time _later_ to go see his baby brother and get to know the grown man he had become while away. There was no fixing this guilt that Dean felt to his core. It didn't matter how many times he was told death was part of life. He knew that, he had seen it, hell he had caused it during territory wars when his only options were fight or die. Yet this was different, this was his kin, his blood, and now… now it was too late because of a fucking car accident a world away.

The Alpha wiped at his face, scratching at his scruff while he tried to un-clenched his jaw. But he did have a new purpose now. He looked up to see Castiel waddling in, dressed in black maternity clothes, his stomach round with the unborn pup and wearing his collar. He was beautiful and looked much healthier after only a day of being with the Winchester pack, and it filled Dean with pride. This would be his path now. He had already set everything in motion by claiming the male Omega, and Dean would honor him and the little girl growing in his stomach. He would honor Adam, step in and take care of Castiel, and truth be told, Dean very much looked forward to having a pup around… He would raise her as his own, and the thought of it made his heart swell with joy and his wolf wanted to howl in excitement… That was the bright spot in this whole horrible mess… the pup.

Castiel’s gaze caught his and the Alpha could see the array of emotions in those wide, expressive eyes. “Hello Dean.”

“Heya Cas.”  
  
The Omega came into the kitchen and placed a tentative hand on the counter for support while the other hand cradled his stomach. Dean could tell he had been trying not to cry, to be strong. His posture was stiff and a bit hunched over as he kept his eyes from returning to Dean’s. “I’ve never been to a funeral before… nor a pyre. I’m not sure what is expected of me,” Castiel said quietly.

Bela was the one to answer him as she joined them in the kitchen. “There’s nothing expected of you. It’s simply a time to take in the harsh reality, to give way to your grief and release it, mourn as you should… as you need. Dean and I, along with every pack member, will be there to support and honor Adam in passing.”

Dean smiled at her, thankful for the strength she gave them and the power in her words. She was dressed similarly to him: dark jeans, boots and a black long sleeved blouse. She too was proudly wearing her collar, and as Dean looked between both Omegas in their collars, he couldn’t stop the happy, calm feeling it brought him. It anchored him, grounding him in the present.

“Everyone is ready,” Benny announced gently as he came through the back door.

  
  


**######**

Castiel hadn’t been ready for this, for the massive fire the engulfed Adam’s wrapped body… and the scent… Castiel’s eyes welled with tears as the ashes swirled in the wind and his late husband’s distinctive aloe aroma pulled small whimpers from his lips. He would never smell him again, and the pain in his heart twisted as his own pheromones responded to Adam’s soft scent.

His eyes hadn’t left the flames, so he hadn’t noticed the large circle of people or the suspicious and confused looks directed his way. Castiel was surrounded by the whole of the Winchester Pack, hundreds of members had gathered to mourn… Adam is—no, _was_ —a Winchester by blood, the Head Alpha’s brother, and considered royalty when it came to lineage. The male Omega closed his eyes, feeling their stares as he let his tears spill over.

_‘Goodbye Adam… thank you for loving me, for your gentle nature and for this last gift, our daughter…’_

Castiel choked back a sob as he felt a strong, warm hand clasp his. He looked up to find Dean by his side, his gaze lost in the flames much like his own was, and then he spotted Bela on the Alpha’s other side, holding on to his other hand. She nodded at him, sadness and sympathy clear in her pretty features, and Castiel felt grateful for her kindness. He laced his fingers with Dean’s and turned back to watch the pyre as the flames roared and smoke and ashes danced in the wind. Adam’s unique scent drifted over the pack, like the gentle Alpha’s final goodbye.

No one spoke. Tears flowed and hugs were freely given as they mourned a life taken too soon, and the pack howled their goodbyes, giving Castiel goosebumps as the chill of the night swirled around him and mixed in with the heat of the pyre. The moon rose higher and the pyre dwindled; Adam’s body—his anchor to the human world—diminished in the inferno, and Castiel felt Adam’s aura leave them. He left a sense of peace, as if Adam knew Dean would take care of him, and Castiel held on to that happy thought, cherishing the short and sweet time he had with his best friend, who married him, mated him and gave him the gifts for his future, their daughter and Dean.

**#**

  


Dean watched as the pyre burned. Watched the flames as they reached higher, like a dance they swayed and moved as the last of Adam’s scent permeated the surroundings, and Dean didn’t fight it when a silent tear slid down his left cheek. He loved his youngest brother, was proud of him beyond words… and he would move forward hilding the shame and anger within himself for not being closer to him, for not visiting, for not even knowing what Adam’s fucking favorite color was… Amid the warped wrath he felt inside, Dean heard Castiel’s soft crying, and he reached out to take his hand and suddenly everything that he owed to Adam was passed onto his widower. To their child.

_‘I will protect them. I will raise your daughter as my own. I will make sure they are both happy, loved and will never have to worry about anything as long as I breathe, little brother. I will honor you, just as you honored me. Goodbye Adam.’_

Dean felt Castiel lace their fingers together and warmth bloomed in his heart. Bela was a solid and secure presence beside him. He felt the strength of both Omegas as they held onto him and Dean was in awe of them. Pride filled him as a possessive and protective roar sounded within him. They were his, and despite whatever rumors came after Castiel displayed Dean’s bite and wore his collar tonight, Bela was his equal, wore his collar too and was the Head Omega. Her strength was like no other, while Castiel was quickly becoming Dean’s calming point. With both of them by his side, Dean dared to be hopeful for the future as he felt the last essence of Adam depart with the embers that burned brightly in the darkness. His aloe and pine scent swirled around Dean in a loving brotherly caress of goodbye and Dean smiled despite the pain in his heart.

**######**

The pyre wasn’t even cold yet when pack politics started. Dean had just enough time to bid goodnight to a teary-eyed Castiel and he tiredly made his way to the living room, where some of the pack members had been waiting for him. Bela sat on the large side chair and looked as exhausted as he felt, yet she wouldn’t meet his eyes.

“Whatever you are here for, I’m sure it can wait until tomorrow,” Dean started as he moved towards the stairs.

“Alpha! We demand an explanation!” one person called as another stood.

“We understand this is a difficult day, but who is this new Omega?”

“He has your bite! Your scent clouded around him, and he wore your collar!”

“Bela was supposed to be our Head Omega! What the hell is happening!?”

More of the pack members cried out questions and Dean could smell how riled up and upset they were, yet he was in no mood for this. His eyes flashed red as he growled out, “Enough!”

All eight pack members quieted and most sat back down. Dean’s eyes roamed over them all: Cole, Michael, Anna, Hester, Ruby, Gordon, Andy and Jake. All good and strong members of the pack. Each played important roles in the community and helped to make their town strive. They had quickly taken a liking to Bela when Dean started officially courting her years ago, and they had all remained loyal to her. They always preferred to approach her with any problems or ideas for the pack instead of Dean directly. Dean had always known it was because he didn’t exactly get along with everyone despite his best effort, but some people weren’t reasonable and could be pushy. Dean didn’t care for that.

“Bela is _still_ the Head Omega, nothing has changed,” Dean growled out, and some of them started trying to argue, but ceased once Dean lifted his hand for silence. “Castiel is none of your concern—” Dean pointed a finger at Anna who wanted to argue, and the redhead Omega was quieted by Dean’s glare. “—he belongs to me in name and bite only. You do not need to know details. My devotion to Bela has not changed, we only added to our household in order to save two lives. There will be no further discussion about this, am I clear?”

The eight members shared looks and glanced at Bela, who smiled tiredly at them. Slowly, they one by one nodded to Dean in reply.

“Great. I’m going to bed,” Dean grumbled as he turned to the stairs. He wasn’t sure they would actually drop the subject but at the very least, for tonight, it was done. He just wanted to sleep and try to convince himself that Adam being gone wasn’t his fault… even though he damn well felt like it was.

**End Chapter Three**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IF YOU SEE ANY OF MY STORIES ON WATTPAD UNDER ANOTHER AUTHOR NAME BESIDES MY OWN (XHARUKA17X), IT IS NOT ME!. PLEASE LET ME KNOW IMMEDIATELY ABOUT THIS PERSON STEALING MY STORY. THIS HAS HAPPENED TWICE ALREADY. PLEASE COMMENT ON MY STORY OR CONTACT ME ON xharuka17x.tumblr.com. THANK YOU


	4. Chapter 4

  
  
Castiel was eating the breakfast Charlie had made for him at the island counter. The night before, when Dean had walked him to his room after the pyre, he had been in a daze. Adam’s scent had surrounded him, and just as quickly it lifted and he was wrapped in Dean’s scent instead. Castiel felt it in his heart that Adam approved, and in their goodbye had somehow given his blessing for his big brother to step in.  
  
He caressed his growing baby bump as a smile graced his lips, and he looked up to find Charlie looking at him.  
  
“How are we feeling today?” she asked with an amused glint in her eyes.  
  
“I feel good. Thank you for breakfast.” There was such a lovely energy about her, and Charlie’s strawberries and basil scent put him at ease and made him feel uplifted. Or perhaps it was just her bubbly personality, but either way he was thankful for it.  
  
“My pleasure! And there’s still plenty of bacon left for Dean,” Charlie hummed as she quickly turned back to the sink to finish washing the remaining dishes.  
  
Castiel looked out the wide kitchen window and glanced at the door that led to the backyard surrounded by forest. “Charlie?”  
  
“Hmm?”  
  
“Is the forest safe?”  
  
“Very much so,” came the sleep-husky voice of his Alpha, and Castiel glanced up quickly to see him slip in from the stairs and go directly for bacon.  
  
“Hello Dean,” Castiel smiled and he suddenly felt more rested by simply being in the Alpha’s presence.  
  
“Hey Dean,” Charlie greeted him by sliding over a plate of scrambled eyes as he sat at the adjacent side of the counter.  
  
“Cas, Charlie,” he nodded his hellos as he filled his plate with bacon. “Thinking of taking a walk in the wild, Cas?” Dean asked as he chewed his food.  
  
“Well, yes actually. I’d very much like to explore if that’s alright.”  
  
Dean glanced at Charlie who nodded before he looked back at Castiel. “I think you’ll like the east path, if you go down a ways it will take you straight to old man Cain’s horse stables.”  
  
“Horses?” Castiel’s eyes lit up and Dean wouldn’t admit how that adorable response made his wolf keen.  
  
“Yeah, he has five of them, pets really, but I’m sure he’ll let you brush them and give them treats,” Dean expounded as the Omega smiled. “Well, I have things to attend to. Thanks for the breakfast, Red. Oh, and Cas?”  
  
“Yes Dean?”  
  
“When you need something, like your watermelon, you can ask me. You don’t have to ask someone else,” Dean said, returning the Omega’s smile.  
  
“Oh… I’m sorry Dean, I just don’t want to bother you and—”  
  
Dean placed his hand on his shoulder, fingers brushing the junction of his scent gland where his collar was clasped. “You are my responsibility Castiel, and I am the one to take care of you and the pup, understand? You will never bother me."  
  
Castiel tried his best not to blush as those mesmerizing green eyes bore into him. “Yes Alpha.” He couldn’t hide how happy it made him, yet he still truly didn’t want to be an inconvenience to the Alpha.  
  
Within the next moment, Dean was gone just as quickly as he had come and Castiel found himself looking up at a smirking Charlie.  
  
“Told you,” she whispered as Castiel drank his orange juice.  
  
  


**######**

Dean laid on his back as his body started to calm down from his high. It had been weeks since he and Bela had been intimate, and hell if it wasn’t over due. Not for lack of trying, but his Omega had a hard time with his scent now… He hadn’t realized just how much of Castiel’s scent mixed in with his own as a mated Alpha. Bela tried, he knew she tried. Dean changed his soap hoping it would mask it, started to wear scent blockers and had gone back to Missouri four times before they found the right recipe to be strong enough to dull Dean’s scent almost completely. It messed with his senses and his wolf whined in irritation, but it _helped_ him and Bela and that's what mattered.

Sam as well as Missouri had warned him that using scent blockers long-term could have negative side effects, and as Head Alpha, Dean really couldn’t afford to lose his nose and scent. He had strong and dominating pheromones which helped him keep control of the pack.

The Alpha sighed as he listened to Bela shower. Their relationship wasn't the same and he hated it, it was frustrating. They were almost like strangers lately and it ate at his pride. They argued more often than not, and every time Dean tried to even kiss her, she’d wrinkle her nose instinctively before remembering herself and pecking him back. And now, well, this was only the second time they had been intimate since Dean had claimed Castiel and boy had that changed completely.

Both times he had been on heavy scent blockers, and he hated it. It frustrated his wolf to no end and the sex tended to be a bit more aggressive because he couldn’t fucking smell a damn thing. It hadn’t helped that Bela had insisted on being taken from behind. He loved the position but he knew she didn’t, and for her to suggest it, well… Dean could admit it to himself that it broke his heart quite a bit. Bela, for all her sass, was a loving and at times old fashion Omega, and if there was one thing in their relationship that had always been amazing—whether they were making love or having angry make up sex—was that she always insisted on positions that they could see each other and kiss. Now? Now Dean felt like he had slept with a one night stand that had regretted taking him home the minute he walked in.

Dean sat up when he heard her turn off the shower. He growled in annoyance when he still couldn’t smell a damn thing and he felt a headache was coming on. He hated it beyond words.

Bela came out of the bathroom in a nightgown and gave him a gentle smile before she came to sit next to him on the bed. They just leaned against each other and the silence was deafening.

“Bel—”

“Don’t. We are trying… but I don’t see this working… “

“It’s only been a few weeks—”

“Dean, tonight and the other night, both times your knot didn’t even—” She gestured with her hand, her soft pink nails accenting her delicate fingers.

His knot… He hadn’t even realized… Dean rubbed at his face. Exhaustion oozed from him, and this was devastating because his body and wolf weren’t in sync…

“I’m going to turn in, I have the Omega hosting in the morning,” she reminded him and Dean looked over at the nightstand for the time.

It was barely 6:30pm and she was going to sleep… He wasn’t going to argue, whatever ‘this’ was between them now was a vexing failure that he wholeheartedly wished wouldn’t turn into resentment…

Dean stood from the bed and glared out the window while he made his way to the bathroom. Dusk settled over the sky in dark blues and yellows, much too beautiful for such a melancholy moment.

He stepped into the shower and wasted no time scrubbing at his skin. He was annoyed and aggravated and his wolf was on edge. Dean made himself relax a little and on instinct tentatively reached out over the bond, just to make sure Castiel was okay wherever he was. Most likely with his horses at Cain’s barn. The Alpha closed his eyes and ever so gently could feel the male Omega’s content and joyous emotions and… well damn if that didn’t calm his wolf right away. Dean smirked, and now in a better mood, he quickly finished his shower.  
  
He took in a deep breath to clear his nose as the steam of the bathroom swirled around him, with the dull hum of the blockers gone, he could smell again and damn if that didn’t feel good. The blockers made him stuffy, like he had a sinus cold. But after a hot shower, he could breathe and feel normal again. He barely had a moment to wrap a towel around his hips when Bela opened the door in a rush, looking panicked.

“Dean! We have a situation!” Just as the words left her lips, there was a loud knock at the bedroom door.

“Dean! We have a problem!” Benny barked as he opened the door.

The Alpha followed Bela out of the bathroom to come face to face with Benny and Crowley. “What’s going on?”

“There’s a gathering, the Elders have been summoned and pack members are either bunking down or congregating to watch,” Benny started as Dean rushed to put on his clothes.

“Dean, I didn’t know they would do this! I don’t condone this!” Bela said as she too hurried to dress, ignoring the others.

“What the fuck do you mean gathering?” Dean asked Benny and then turned to Bela, brow furrowed. “Condone what?”

“Michael has issued an ‘engin áskorun um vopnapakka,’” Crowley informed him smoothly, which made Dean stop moving all together. He looked at the short Beta and gestured for him to continue, while Bela murmured behind him that she had no idea and wasn’t part of this. “He filled with the Elders and is making it an official challenge.”

“What is he after?” Dean asked far too calmly, which only made Bela step away from him and Benny stand up straight, knowing that tone and look in the Head Alpha’s eyes.

Crowley cleared his throat. “Well, he has the necessary four members backing him up to be taken seriously by the Elders. He’s contesting your role as Head Alpha, because you haven’t claimed Bela, who is viewed as Head Omega, and you’ve ‘replaced’ her with an unworthy Omega. He’s claiming that you are not fit to continue leading. In short, he wants to do this barbaric dance with you to get Bela and be Head Alpha,” Crowley finished as he rolled his eyes.

A breath of silence covered the room and then suddenly Dean was… well, he was laughing hysterically.

Bela was the first to kneel and bared her throat. Benny quickly followed suit, keeping his eyes down, and Crowley held onto the sofa chair and managed to make it to one knee as he too cast his eyes downward.

Within the next inhale, Dean’s eyes burned Alpha red and he roared, a deafening sound that shook the foundation as his wolf surged forward in rage. How dare they. How dare Michael. He wanted a challenge? An incredibly barbaric ritual? Well, Dean was all too happy to let his wolf out to play. They had no idea who they were dealing with. Dean had always ruled as a just and thoughtful Alpha, always tried his best to make sure all were content and thriving as part of the pack. He understood some were upset about him having claimed another Omega _first_ , and he knew it in his bones that if he’d claimed Castiel _after_ he claimed Bela, no one would have batted an eyelash.

Dean made his way downstairs and out of the house, finding the yard filled with pack members—including Sam, Charlie and Pam—who watched him emerge. He hadn’t bothered putting on anything but his jeans and he was still barefoot, which suited him just fine.

The Elders stood to the side, safely away from the forming circle where Dean would rip that pompous idiot’s throat out. He couldn’t explain the rage he felt, the wrath that was simmering just beneath his skin. Maybe it was a mix of things: losing Adam, his dwindling relationship with the woman he had loved for the last five years, the insult of being challenged this way… Dean found himself snorting, furious at the gall of them to provoke him this way.

Dean looked over at the Elders. Bobby Singer, Cain Wild, Missouri Moseley, Rowena McCloud, Donatello Redfield and Rufus Turner were some of the oldest and dearest members of the Winchester Pack. They had backed his and Sam’s father John in his prime, and before him their grandfather Henry. Winchesters were natural-born leaders and had one of the purest and strongest bloodlines. Direct descendants had gifts most of the other werewolf pack bloodlines didn’t, were much more attuned to their animal counterparts, were able to _shift._

Dean could shift into his wolf form, and Sam and Adam could too. However, because of the fear and unease at such displays, Sam and Adam had always refrained. Hell, Dean wasn’t even sure if Sam still knew how, and Adam had stopped shifting altogether when he was just ten years old… But Dean took pride in this gift and he regularly shifted. Of course he was mindful to do so away from pack members, using the surrounding forest and woods as the perfect cover.

Michael didn’t stand a chance, and Dean smiled as he let his fangs elongate in a threatening display. His eyes stayed red as he watched his challenger pace back and forth to hype himself up, shaking out his arms and keeping his gaze down as he murmured something to himself.

Stupid. Careless.

One should never take their eyes from their opponent. Ever.

Dean cracked his neck and roared. Many pack members covered their ears as they cowered from the rage radiating from him. Michael looked up quickly with wide, shocked eyes and Dean smelled his fear.

“Michael, are you sure you wish to pursue this challenge?” Cain asked once everyone quieted.

“You don’t have to follow through with this son, no one will think less of you,” Bobby added, not wanting a needless death to happen.

“You do realize once the dual starts, no one will be able to stop it until one of you has yielded or stopped breathing?” Rowena pitched in, a bit too amused for the current circumstances. Dean smirked. She may have been older and Sam’s mate, but she had a twisted darkness to her that his brother was able to somehow keep a lid on. Dean had always liked her.

“Michael, why are you doing this? You’ll die!” Bela told the other Alpha.

“Because you deserve better! You are the rightful Head Omega!” Michael cried out.

“No one has disputed that,” Crowley inserted.

Dean growled as his blood red eyes looked over the ones behind Michael. He could see their convictions starting to waiver as they looked at him, fear evident on their faces.

Dean shifted. Gasps of shock and amazement swirled through the crowded courtyard as Dean stretched in his wolf form. He was a tan Dire Wolf, built like a tank. He growled as he watched the crowd quickly back away. Gordon Walker was the first to kneel and lowered his eyes. Anna quickly followed suit and bared her throat, as did Lisa and Andy. Jake barely managed to catch Hester as she fainted at the sight of Dean’s wolf form.

Dean snorted as he sat back on his haunches and waited. The only one that still stood with Michael was Cole Trenton.

“Do you accept the challenge?” Michael yelled. He looked wild and panicked, and Dean could hear his heart racing and smell his desperation. A part of him felt sorry for the poor son of a bitch, but Michael wanted this and here they were. Dean stood and howled, announcing his acceptance of the challenge.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Sam sigh in exasperation. A pointless death indeed, but Dean had always been a fair man. As Michael launched at him, Dean shifted back into his human form, caught Michael mid-attack and broke his jaw with his right fist. The sickening ‘crack’ echoed across the courtyard and Michael fell backwards in the grass. Dean bared his teeth and snarled over him, his eyes glowing redder as he watched his opponent whine and cradled his face. But the bastard tentatively stood back up after several attempts.

“Stay down,” Dean snarled out, his voice thunderous as his wolf raged inside of him.

“Nooooo!” Michael cried as he rushed Dean, a small blade glinting in his hands. Surprised yelps came from the crowd, and Bela screamed, horrified. Michael’s cowardice only served to enrage Dean more, and he caught the desperate man by the neck and snapped it in one swift movement. A nauseating silence followed as the knife fell from Michael’s limp grasp before Dean released him. The body dropped, its dead-weight thumping on the green grass in the remaining rays of the setting sun. None of this gave Dean pleasure. It only made him feel grief. This had been senseless and the man hadn’t even fought with pride, instead he’d brought a weapon. Dean felt numb and out of sorts at ending his life. The wrath that had awakened at the prospect of a real fight had turned into disdain and he still felt… twisted with disappointment. Dean paced irritably while Jody and Jo checked on Michael, pronouncing him and calling the coroner's office to transport the body.

Michael’s only family had been Anna, and the redheaded Omega cried while her friends held her. Her brother had made his choice.

Dean roared, filled with frustration.

 **###**  
  
Castiel found himself following the small yet well-traveled pathway from Cain’s horse stables back to the house. This had quickly become a routine over the last several weeks and while Castiel was in no condition to learn how to ride the horses, Cain had happily taught him how to brush them and give them apples, and in return the majestic beast would nibble at him, and Castiel loved every moment.

More often than not, Charlie or Pamela or even Dean himself would come to walk him back home when the sun started to set. Everyone was doting and insisting on being there for him during his pregnancy. At times it did frustrate Castiel a bit, because he was never truly alone unless he retreated to his bedroom. He had discovered quite early on that the Winchester Pack was extremely protective of their own, and at times it felt a bit overwhelming.

He was easing into his eight month of pregnancy, and he did his best to stay active. Despite his somewhat delicate condition, Castiel kept busy and had even found a way to be useful for the pack. Dean had introduced him to Missouri Moseley, a no-nonsense Omega and a Pack Elder. She ran the local herbalist shop as well as the large plant and flower nursery on the edge of town, and had hired him as an assistant because of his knowledge of botany.

He had been able to settle in after they laid Adam to rest. Some of his tension had left him, his arm had fully healed, he had started to make real friends for the first time in his life, and Dean… Dean was wonderful. The Alpha was thoughtful and caring, he somehow managed to make himself available to anyone that needed him and it never ceased to amaze Castiel. He hosted casual movie nights where he would join Castiel and anyone else that wanted to attend the screenings, and Castiel loved it. Sometimes it would be a handful of people, including Charlie, Pamela, Benny and his sweet Omega mate Eileen who was a police sergeant, Sam and his bold and sultry Omega mate Rowena who ran the local beauty parlor, and at times Bela and even Crowley attended on rare occasions.

Yet on some nights, it would only be him and Dean and he cherished those times most. Dean always asked about the baby, made sure he was eating plenty and staying off his feet, and just seemed to be content and relaxed around him. Being able to get his Alpha to just sit and be tranquil, have a beer and put his feet up while smiling and looking as if he had no worries, made Castiel feel like the best Omega. There was an ease between them, they didn’t need to speak. The tension in Dean’s shoulder eased when he looked at him, and his cocky smile let him know everything was okay. It was endearing and Castiel had grown to love their friendship.

However, as happy as Castiel was, he couldn’t really hide his worry for his Alpha’s relationship with the Omega he loved. Bela was always kind and polite, many pack members sought her out for guidance or to settle disputes instead of Dean himself—a true testament to the position she held in the pack—yet Castiel could hear the couple argue more times than not and he felt horrible because he knew, no matter what Dean or Bela said, it was because of him…

The Omega waddled into the house, a bit surprised that no one had come to meet him like they usually did. As he closed the door behind him, he found the house empty. He could feel through their bond that Dean was close, and he assumed the man was upstairs. Castiel decided against bothering him. He had wanted to broach the subject of getting a nursery ready, but it could wait until morning. He smiled at the thought, thinking of various themes for his little girl as he opened the fridge to get a drink. On the shelf there was a banana yogurt with a bag of walnuts left for him with a smiley face on it, and it made Castiel laugh. It was from Dean. He took both from the fridge just as he heard a roar from the front of the house, making him jolt.

Castiel glanced down the hall and out the closed front door to see a lot of people in the yard. He could feel a piercing anger from the bond that made him momentarily dizzy. He focused enough to gently close the link, minimizing the haywire emotions that would filter through and wanting to give his Alpha some privacy, yet now… he found himself worried. This wasn’t a normal array of emotions coming through the bond, this was much stronger, and before he could think better of it, he hurried out the front door and was shocked at the scene before him.

The Omega watched as a crowd gathered at some kind of commotion that had occurred. An ambulance was just pulling away and Castiel saw Dean pacing in the yard, barefoot and shirtless, looking distraught and… he could feel his sadness.

“Dean?” Castiel’s small voice somehow carried over the crowd and Dean spun around, green eyes landing meeting his as he moved towards him. The Alpha stood before him, eyes wild, and Castiel instinctively reached out to touch his arm. Dean’s reaction was immediate as the tension left his body and he calmed down, his wolf whined a soft groan at having his Omega comfort him with a gentle touch. “Are you alright? I could feel your anger…” Castiel added as he kept his wide cerulean eyes on the Alpha.

Charlie, Pamela and Cain glanced towards them before they moved to help disperse the people still gathered on the lawn.

It took a moment, but then Castiel felt a peaceful hum coming from their bond and he smiled. He had no idea what had happened, and it was obviously something grim with how angry Dean had been, but for the moment he was only concerned with making sure the Alpha was alright. Dean smiled at him and Castiel’s worry diminished and he felt incredibly at ease.

“Yeah Cas, thank you.”

“Okay,” Castiel retrieved his hand and looked around Dean to watch people leave. He saw Bela walk away while speaking with Crowley and Sam before he turned his gaze back to Dean and embarrassingly yawned. “I’m sorry!”

Dean laughed. “No worries, I’ll walk you to your room.”

“Thank you Dean,” Castiel turned and waddled back into the house.

Dean turned a hard glare to Charlie, who was still watching with Pamela nearby. “Why was he alone? Especially during this bullshit?” He was tired and short tempered. Castiel was Charlie’s responsibility and with the shit show that had just happened, it made him feel all the more protective over the very pregnant Omega.

“It won't happen again,” Charlie rushed to reassure him. He saw her guilt and smelled her regret as she kept her eyes down. Dean shook his head in annoyance and made his way into the house to see Castiel to his bedroom.

  
  


**######**

It had been a long few days since the challenge. Dean continued to feel uneasy, like he was waiting for something else to happen, and as much as he hated to admit to himself, the only time he felt remotely relaxed was when he was around Castiel. The Omega had asked him about the baby’s room and Dean dove headfirst into re-purposing the room across from Castiel’s. He had spent the last two weeks renovating, getting covered in paint and sawdust as he built the nursery. It was almost a mini vacation: he didn’t have to think, didn’t have to bother showing up at Michael’s burial. His challenge was viewed as traitorous, and so would be buried on the outskirts of the Winchester Pack lands. Dean didn’t have to deal with that, the Elders and Benny were more than capable. This left him to take care of something he felt was much more important, a safe and cozy room for the newest and first Winchester pup to grace Dean’s life.

He took a step back and looked at the room. He was finished renovating and it was fully stocked with all the pup things Castiel would need. Missouri had helped him and he just hoped Castiel would like it too.

The Omega was out with Charlie and Pamela at Cain’s farm. Castiel really loved those horses.  
Dean closed the door and made his way upstairs to shower. He had just slid on a clean pair of jeans and towel-dried his hair when he heard multiple voices downstairs. He quickly put on a shirt and headed down to find Castiel, who looked ready to go into labor at any moment, smiling at him while Pamela and Charlie argued over something Dean couldn’t quite make out.

“Hello Dean.”

“Hey Cas, just in time!” Dean announced as the Omega waddled down the hall only to stop short in excitement.

“It’s finished?” Castiel asked, his bright blue eyes wide with a hopeful glee that had Dean smiling broadly.

“Yup!”

Castiel didn’t wait for anything further and as quickly as he could, made his way to the nursery.

“So? What do you think?” Dean asked carefully as Castiel stood in the open doorway, his eyes fluttering as he covered his mouth.

“It’s-it’s beautiful Dean, it’s perfect…” The Omega gasped and smiled at the Alpha before he walked inside.

Dean watched him go around the room, placing his hands timidly on the crib, changing table and the shelves.

Castiel couldn’t believe how beautiful the room was. He picked up a stuffed lion from the wicker rocker, held it against his chest and nuzzled it. It smelled like Dean and he smiled as he looked over the room. He felt ever so grateful to his Alpha for doing this. The crib was strong and sturdy, large enough to last for a few years. The bedding was plush and the soft colors that gave him a soothing feeling he couldn’t and wouldn’t ever want to be without. The blanket had safari animals on it, and he smiled as he spotted the little giraffes and elephants. Dean had spent countless days doing all of this, getting every detail perfect, down to the soft new rug and the wallpaper that made the room look warm and well-loved… Castiel turned to see Dean was smiling and watching him as he looked over the room. A part of Castiel hurt that Adam couldn’t be part of this, and yet he knew in his heart that his late husband would want him to be happy, to live in the now with their little one. Castiel couldn’t help but believe that Adam had a hand in making sure Castiel ended up here, in Ohio, in Germantown. Here with the brother he looked up to as a hero, who had stepped up in spite of everything to be Castiel’s Alpha, to protect and provide for them… Castiel caressed his stomach and yes, he was happy.

Castiel rushed towards him and hugged him as best he could with his stomach. “Thank you Alpha,” Castiel whispered, his emotions running high, and he blamed it on his hormones when tears filled his eyes.

Dean huffed in surprise at having the Omega hug him, but he wrapped his arms around him and laughed as Castiel looked up at him through his tears. “I’m glad you like it.”

“I love it, thank you.” Castiel beamed and turned back to the room as Pamela and Charlie shot Dean amused looks as they inspected the room.

“Very nice, Dean,” Charlie agreed while Pamela whistled, impressed.

“Thanks. So Cas, have you decided on a name for the little lady?” Dean asked as he leaned against the door frame.

Castiel looked up at him, and a flash of pain slid over his face before he smiled again. “Yes. Adam used to love calla lilies. So I thought I would name her Lily.”

“I think that’s a great name. Lily Winchester,” Dean nodded as he understood the symbol of Adam’s lasting love for his unborn daughter.

“Dean,” Benny interrupted apologetically.

The Head Alpha turned to Castiel with a reluctant smile. “Duty calls. I’m glad you like the nursery, Cas.”

“I love it. Thank you again, so much.” Castiel truly did and he kept his gaze on the Alpha as he left. Pamela winked at him as she moved to follow the duo, which left Castiel alone with Charlie.

Castiel took some time to collect his thoughts, the last few days had been difficult. He was near his due date after all, but mostly what had been keeping his mind spinning was the rage he’d felt from Dean days ago, and since then in odd intervals of guilt and annoyance. Of course he had attempted to ask the Alpha directly, but Dean had smoothly changed the subject. Castiel was upset with himself for how easily he let Dean charm him into steering the conversations to other topics.

There had been something so… powerful about that night, that had struck Castiel breathless. Even afterward, when Dean had walked him to his room, barefoot and only in jeans, he had looked tired yet content… Dean had mentioned before that Castiel’s scent as a pregnant Omega was extremely soothing to him, and although it had made Castiel blush, he had seen the effect it had on the Alpha.

Then there were the arguments he could hear between Dean and Bela, which had somehow grown more constant since that night, and he had to understand what happened.

“Charlie?”

“Yeah Cas? Isn’t this awesome?!” The bubbly redhead beamed as she looked at the nursery.

Castiel smiled. “Yes it is. I um, I need to ask you something, and please don’t deflect” he asked her seriously and watched as her carefree expression changed to confusion and concern.

“Okay, what's up?”

“What happened that night? I’ve asked Dean but he won't tell me.” Castiel started, only for Charlie to turn pale and not look at him in the eyes. “I felt so much rage and guilt from Dean… I just want to understand.”

Charlie sighed and bit her bottom lip as she looked all around the nursery. “One of the Alphas in the pack decided to challenge him,” Charlie started. Her voice was low and Castiel could smell her unease.

“Challenged him? As Head Alpha?” This surprised Castiel and he immediately understood why Dean hadn’t wanted to speak of it. In almost any pack, if an Alpha was bold enough to challenge the Head Alpha, there had to be legitimate reasons, such as the Head Alpha being too old or sickly, or knowingly putting the pack in danger, or the Challenger being power-hungry or wanting to take over the pack and its lands. And of course there was the Omegas… Some Head Alphas tended to have multiple Omegas in their care, including the Head Omega, who was considered the prize of the pack. Castiel looked at Charlie with wide eyes as the realization hit him, and he sank down into the beautiful wicker rocking chair. “This was because of me, wasn’t it?”

“No!”

“Charlie…”

The redhead Omega came and knelt next to him. “Okay yes, but not fully…”

Castiel sighed. He knew something wasn’t right, there had been a numb feeling coming from Dean, and the growing arguments between his Alpha and Bela… He never wanted this, never wanted to be any kind of problem for Dean, and tears welled in his eyes as he grumpily rubbed at his face, blaming his hormones for making him so easily upset.

“Cas, take a breath. It was one of Bela’s extremely loyal followers… It was bound to happen eventually, and sadly it did. Dean… Dean took care of it,” She said quietly as she looked at the floor.

Challenges were only resolved in two ways: someone surrendered or died. Most Head Alphas would end the life of the challenger even if they surrendered, for fear of retaliation later. Doing so also showed the Head Alpha’s power, and was a warning to others that the repercussions for going against him were grave. In Castiel's own home pack, Head Alpha Ishim was particularly ruthless to anyone that opposed him, making examples out of the challenger’s whole family and taking the challenger’s Omegas as his own.

Dean wasn’t a monster though, Castiel felt it in the depth of his soul that the Alpha was good and righteous. He knew that Dean hadn’t taken a life easily, and the guilt that Castiel at times felt through their bonds since that night told him how truly good Dean Winchester was. Adam had viewed his eldest brother as a hero and Castiel agreed wholeheartedly. He even kept the hardest and darkest parts of being Head Alpha to himself.

“Dean didn’t want to upset you… especially in your condition,” Charlie added and yes, Castiel knew that to be true, because Dean had set out to make sure he was happy and safe and cared for. Him not telling Castiel made sense, but the Omega would have liked for Dean to trust him enough to tell him, trust that he’d be there for Dean too.

“I understand,” Castiel stated and he stood carefully with her help. Exhaustion overcame him and he desperately needed a nap.

**######**

“Why are we even talking about this?”

“Because you shouldn’t have gone and you know it. Don’t make this out like I’m the bad guy. You care so much about the pack politics, and went on and on about how you didn’t agree with his challenge and yet there you were,” Dean growled as he paced the length of their bedroom while Bela sat angrily on their bed.

The Alpha turned back towards her as he rubbed at his face in frustration. “The worst part is you didn’t bother telling me! I had to find out from others, Bel.”

This was becoming the new normal. Fighting, arguing or barely talking, and it was irritating Dean and his wolf to no end. This wasn’t how it was supposed to be, not between them, not after everything… and yet, no matter how much Dean tried and told himself things would get better, it didn’t seem to go that way at all.

The silence between them was deafening and the tension was wound so tight Dean felt like he could crumble from the pressure at any moment.

“He was my friend Dean. I couldn’t let Anna be alone at his burial…” Dean sighed angrily through his nose as Bela looked up at him, and the sadness that filled in her chocolate and raspberry scent made Dean swallow nauseously.

“Right,” Dean said tightly as he sat on the chair facing their bed.

“I'm sorry, I just, I didn’t know he was planning this. I mean he and the others had been pretty upset since you came back with Castiel—”

“Which was months ago—”

“Yes, and they never bothered to simply ask you about it. They just came to me instead and—”

“And you have been struggling this whole time and said nothing? You haven’t even tried to spend time with Cas yourself.”

Bela glared at him. “It's a little hard when this stranger, this Omega, smells like the Alpha you love, the Alpha that supposed to love you—”

“What the hell, Bel?” Dean looked at her with wide eyes. How could she even say that?

Bela closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She wasn’t being fair and she knew it, yet everything in her told her that no matter how much they tried, how much she tried, nothing was going to be the same, everything had changed despite both of their best efforts. “I’m just… I don’t see this working Dean… No matter how much we try, you claimed Castiel and that changed everything… I can’t help but feel overlooked… He’s been a threat to my wolf since he arrived, and yes I _know_ Castiel isn’t a threat in that sense, but can you blame me?”

Dean hesitated to say anything. Bela’s scent was filled with hurt and sadness and his normal response would be to take her in his arms and remind her that she had nothing to be so insecure about. Yet he didn’t move, his wolf felt utterly indifferent and he was devastated by his internal truth. He looked up at her, green eyes wide with regret as tears spilled down Bela’s cheeks. “Bel—”

The Omega held up her hand to stop him from speaking. “I love you Dean, I have for a long time. And while part of me is still… hurt from you claiming him, I know you didn’t do it to hurt me, that’s just not who you are. You want to save everyone, but you always forget about yourself. Part of me had always hoped that you would be selfish enough to put me… to put us first, but you don’t work that way… Maybe one day you will, but it's clear it won’t be with me,” she told him, her voice soft yet firm.

“Bel...” Dean had no idea what to say. His heart broke at the sight of her so resigned to the truth, and he admitted that maybe he’d known the moment he sank his teeth into Castiel’s mating gland that things had changed beyond repair. But Dean was nothing if hard-headed, and he had convinced himself that his relationship with Bela would survive, when his wolf knew the moment he tasted Castiel’s blood that it was over.

“You and I have been together for so long, and yet Castiel helps you effortlessly, and I honestly don’t believe it's all because of the bond.”

“What do you mean?”

Bela smiled sadly as she wiped at her tears. “I don’t know how many times I've found you passed out on the sofa downstairs, sleeping so soundly after your movie nights. Whether it was just the two of you or with others there too, because he was there, you just… You are so calm and sated around him. Even before he came here, getting you to relax took a lot of effort, it took sex or too many drinks to get you to remotely be as content as you are around him—”

Dean clenched his jaw. He had no words, no way to even begin to explain that, hell he hadn’t even really noticed it until the night of the challenge. Castiel had just appeared at the front door, his round form glowing and those bright blue eyes filled with worried curiosity, and Dean and his wolf had all but melted… The Alpha swallowed and rubbed at his face. He didn’t know what to say…

“Plus, you are about to be a father,” Bela added and Dean looked up at her fully prepared to argue, because he was not the father and— Bela huffed a laugh as she studied him. “Come on, Dean. You love kids and your claimed Omega is about to deliver the first Winchester of the next generation. It's your blood and that pup is yours. No one will stop to consider that you’re actually the uncle. You are Head Alpha and your Head Omega is having a Winchester pup and that's that.” Dean promptly shut his mouth because he knew she was right. No one would listen or care to hear that he was the baby’s uncle when Castiel belonged to him and wore his bite and collar. “That tiny pup will have you wrapped around her little finger, and you will be an amazing father, Dean.” Bela stood and made her way over to stand between his legs, gently caressing his face. “I will always love you Dean Winchester,” and she kissed him for the last time.

**######**

It had been a week since Bela had moved out, and she’d found a nearby house to rent. Dean was still struggling to accept his own feelings. He wasn’t upset, and that’s what worried him. Here was this remarkable woman, this special Omega, and he’d fully believed in their love and relationship, had planned to marry her, the whole nine yards, and yet… she left the house, her belongings all gone, a spare space in the bedroom closet, and her scent dissipated… and he felt like he could finally breathe… He felt like a complete asshole for letting her go. Yet everything in him knew that if he had argued to make her stay, they both would have continued on in a pale imitation of what had once been a strong, loving and fun relationship. That relationship no longer existed.

Splitting up was best for both of them, and they remained friends and hopefully could move on without any resentment. Dean’s wolf seemed content despite Dean’s sadness, and he found himself around Castiel more, if only to feel needed, and it made him happy. Castiel was due any day now and the Omega was equally excited and scared. At the moment, they were watching a movie in the living room while Benny and Charlie made some sandwiches and snacks before the next installment of Star Wars started.

Castiel was knitting, and Dean couldn’t help but notice that he glowed, looking serene. His sandalwood and jasmine scent had taken on a heavy dose of pine, the Winchester’s primary scent, and it made Dean’s wolf puff up with pride. This sweet and humble Omega was carrying a gift that Dean couldn’t wait to get to know, to nurture and love.

“What are you making?” Dean asked as the Omega’s happy scent spiked with contentment.

“I’m trying to make Lily a sweater,” Castiel said with a smile and showed Dean the poor excuse for a sweater. “I’m not very good,” he admitted as he laughed and Dean joined in. The would-be pup sweater was horrible.

Benny and Charlie returned with the food and everyone settled in for the movie. Dean and Castiel occupied the large sofa, allowing Castiel to tuck his feet up on the cushions while Dean lounged with his feet on the coffee table, Charlie and Benny each claiming a sofa chair.

Bela’s words still swirled in his head as he was relaxed and sated by Castiel’s scent surrounding him. She was right, he felt good, he felt right. He was exactly where he was supposed to be. Dean glanced over at the male Omega and he smirked, Castiel had already fallen asleep just minutes into the movie.

**End Chapter Four**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IF YOU SEE ANY OF MY STORIES ON WATTPAD UNDER ANOTHER AUTHOR NAME BESIDES MY OWN (XHARUKA17X), IT IS NOT ME!. PLEASE LET ME KNOW IMMEDIATELY ABOUT THIS PERSON STEALING MY STORY. THIS HAS HAPPENED TWICE ALREADY. PLEASE COMMENT ON MY STORY OR CONTACT ME ON xharuka17x.tumblr.com. THANK YOU


	5. Chapter 5

  
  
**~~** _The Alpha’s strong arms held him tightly as they rocked together. Castiel clung his lover’s broad shoulders, blunt nails leaving crescent moons on his tanned skin. The Alpha’s mouth was hot and insistent on his neck, finding that delectable spot behind his ear as he grinded up into him, making Castiel mewl out in pleasure when the man’s impressive cock rubbed deliciously against his prostate. The Omega gasped, his moans loud in the quiet bedroom while the Alpha’s grunts and low rumbling growls against his skin made Castiel’s toes curl. The Alpha’s sharp teeth nipped as his mating mark, sending waves of ecstasy through the Omega’s trembling body as he climaxed between them and the Alpha continued to swirl his hips, prolonging Castiel’s pleasure as a large hand tangled into his short hair and brought their lips together in a heated and passionate kiss._  
  
_Castiel drowned in it, his hands roamed his lover’s powerful shoulders and back as he held on for the ride, the Alpha continuing to guide his body in grinding circles. The Omega could feel his lover’s knot swelling, already deep inside of him and he cried out when it expanded and the Alpha moaned against his neck as he finally came._  
  
_“Alpha…” Castiel panted as the man moved back enough to be able to smile at him and kissed him again. Castiel was wrecked and boneless as the Alpha’s majestic green eyes looked at him with lust and adoration. “Dean…”_ **~~**  
  
  
Castiel woke with a start and sat straight up in his bed. His heart was pounding and a light sweat covered his whole body as the remnants of his erotic dream still clung to his consciousness.  
  
He’d dreamt about Dean… Castiel flushed bright red in embarrassment and looked around his bedroom as if someone might have witnessed his improper dream… His nose wrinkled and he groaned in annoyance, the scent of his arousal and the uncomfortable wetness between his cheeks evidence of his naughty imagination.  
  
Castiel stood carefully, his large stomach making it harder to rush to his bathroom to clean himself up. He decided on a shower. As the water cascaded down his round form, he could still see flashes of his dream and he couldn’t help but growl at himself. He blamed his hormones. He was thirty-eight weeks along, due at any time, and he was very emotional as of late and he truly wanted to believe that this ‘dream’ had been nothing, and not a hidden fantasy.  
  
“Damnit…” Castiel whispered as he flushed all over once more and hated it. This was completely unseemly behavior. Dean had been nothing but good to him and the Alpha had just recently broken things off with Bela and this… This was wrong of him, Castiel chastised himself. Guilt ate at him. Dean was his Alpha in name and bite only, and he couldn’t help but feel as if he was being disrespectful to Dean, and to Bela… Granted, he couldn’t help what he dreamt about but still, now fully awake and able to remember the ghost of the touch from Dean’s large calloused warm hands on him… shit.  
  
He would have to avoid Dean, at least until memory this stupid dream dissipated completely. He didn’t want to make a fool of himself in front of the Alpha.  
  
Castiel stepped out of the shower and quickly got dressed. He was unfortunately wide awake and still embarrassed. He glanced at the clock, ticking away as five thirty-two am glared back at him. He sighed, no one was up at this hour, he supposed. His body was humming with hyperness, and he wasn’t quite sure why or how but the need to move coursed through him. Whenever he felt down or simply needed an extra dose of joy, he would go to Cain’s farm to see the horses. The thought of visiting them felt like a good idea.  
  
There were five horses total, each with their own personalities that made him laugh. He knew Galaxy, Wizard and Hercules would nuzzle him and humor him no matter what time he visited. Cowboy and Buttercup—the Paint horse and the Haflinger—were too wild and didn’t care for anyone besides Cain himself, while oddly enough, the three biggest horses were the most loving. Galaxy was a stunning Gypsy Vanner, all white with splashes of black and a long mane and tail. He loved to nose bump Castiel’s large stomach as if he knew there was a baby in there. Wizard was a Friesian and was pitch black, reminding Castiel of Black Beauty. He was partial to yellow apples and would snort and neigh as if having a conversation with Castiel. He had a bit of an attention-seeker attitude and loved to strut. Then there was Hercules, a massive gentle giant Clydesdale. He was a golden brown with white markings, simply beautiful. He tended to huff and nibble at Castiel’s hair and nose at his cheeks.  
  
  


Decision made, Castiel wanted to see his beautiful friends. He was sure to grab two yellow apples, three carrots and a banana before he left. He knew what treats the three preferred. Carefully, he made his way outside and turned on his flashlight to see the dark path into the forests. The sun had barely started to rise and he needed to be careful. His mind was still swirling with the dream—the heat of it, the contentment of it—despite waking panicked. He shook his head. He needed to clear his mind and the horses would help. His emotions were running wild as he neared his due date, and that was all there was to it.

Soon enough he reached the clearing and noticed Cain was already up tending to Cowboy, who was apparently playing keep away with the Alpha’s hat. Every time Cain came close the spotted horse would bounce away. Castiel laughed at the sight as he slowly waddled over.

Cain turned to look at him as they laughed at the horse’s antics. “Mornin’ Castiel.”

“Good morning, Cain.”

“It’s a bit early, you alright?” Cain asked as he walked towards him, concerned grey eyes assessing him.

“I couldn’t sleep,” Castiel admitted. It wasn’t a complete lie. Cain nodded in acceptance. “I hope it's alright I came to see the horses. I brought gifts,” he added as he lifted his basket of fruit.

Cain barked a laugh. “Now, you know you are always welcome. The boys love you,” he said as he turned towards the barn and let out a piercing whistle Castiel was envious of. Within minutes, the stunning trio came out of the barn towards them. It didn't matter how many times Castiel visited them, they always took his breath away. They had this way of making him feel calm and loved, somehow washing away all his worries. He smiled as Hercules reached him first, gently nuzzling into his left cheek.

“Hi Hercules, I brought you a banana,” Castiel told him as the horse snorted and tousled Castiel’s dark hair, making him laugh as he held up the banana for him.

Cain watched on with a smirk and his hands on his hips as Wizard rubbed his nose against Castiel’s back shoulders and neighed at him. The Omega laughed and held out his favorite, a yellow apple. Galaxy carefully moved forward, mindful of Hercules’ bulk as he tenderly nibbled at Castiel’s shirt around his massive stomach. “Galaxy,” Castiel giggled, “that tickles.” Hercules had finished his banana and Castiel was able to give Galazy his carrots.

“I can’t say I’ve even seen these three love someone so much,” Cain told him as he watched the three biggest horses surround the small Omega protectively. It was quite a sight.

“I love them too,” Castiel said as he placed his basket on the grass and made sure to give each of the horses some much needed pets and kisses.

Just as Castiel turned to speak to Cain, he saw Cowboy running towards the man with his hat still in his mouth, and the Omega gasped as the horse sideswiped the Alpha, making Cain yell out ‘hey!’ as the playful horse that ran away once again.

“He’s an ass. You wouldn't think he’s the oldest with how playful he is,” Cain said as he dusted himself off.

Castiel looked around the farm. “Where’s Buttercup?”

Cain sighed. Despite the sweet name, Buttercup was a pretty aggressive horse. Which was why Castiel stayed away from the Haflinger, and whenever he was out, Hercules, Galaxy and Wizard tended to shelter Castiel with their bodies to keep the wrathful horse away from him. “He’s in his stall. He bit Doc Donatello during his check up.” The Alpha looked worried.

“Oh no, is Doc Donatello okay?”

“Yeah he’s fine, but he thinks Buttercup has an ulcer, which might explain why he’s getting more aggressive.”

“Poor Buttercup.”

Cain huffed a laugh. “Yeah, I have to get him sedated so Doc can really look at him…”

If there was one thing to know about Alpha Cain, it was that he loved his horses. So it was quite clear to Castiel that it pained the man having to sedate one of them.

“I’m sure it will be okay, Buttercup will feel better after you find out what's going on with him. He loves you,” Castiel added quickly, which made Cain smile as he nodded. Just as he turned to start towards the barn, Cowboy came in fast and agile and to Castiel’s complete surprise, Cain managed to jump onto the horse’s back and reigned him in with a ‘gotcha!’

Castiel laughed as Cain steered Cowboy back towards the barn, his cowboy hat still firmly in the horse's mouth.

When Cain disappeared into the barn with Cowboy, Castiel returned his full attention to the horses around him. Galaxy loves good scratches behind his ears while Wizard wanted his neck scratched and Hercules like back scratches that made his muscles twitch when Castiel found the good places. He had no idea how long he stood there, laughing and smiling as he spent time with the horses. They had effortlessly taken his mind off the dream and all he could think of now was how excited he was to introduce them all to Lily someday soon.

His stomach growled loudly, which startled Wizard and made Hercules snort, sending Castiel into a fit of giggles while Galaxy sniffed his hair. “I should go,” he told them and smiled as they all kissed him goodbye. The sun was slowly starting to cover the grounds in a warm golden light and he was feeling drained. As he got closer to his delivery date, his energy levels became fickle and all he wanted to do was lay down and eat one of Benny’s breakfast burritos, they were the best. He picked up his wicker basket and his flashlight, waving to the horses as they watched him waddle back in the direction of the trail.

He wondered if he could convince Benny to make him a burrito and wondered if they had any more avocados. Just as he was about to reach the fence, Wizard raced forward and blocked him from where it led out to the forest.

“Wizard?” the Omega asked as the horse started to jump on his front legs to keep Castiel away and he had never felt so confused. Suddenly Hercules let out a high neigh that ended in a squeal, and Castiel turned around to look at him. Galaxy went up on his high legs and snorted aggressively, and Castiel didn’t understand what the hell was happening. They weren’t scared of him, but something was very wrong as the three large horses moved to keep him away from the forest.

“What—” Fear seeped into his heart as he tried to understand why they were panicking to keep him away from the forest. The woods were safe, what could possibly upset them so much? Castiel looked back at the forest just as a piercing pain hit him in his abdomen. He gasped out as the sharpness of it caused a wave of dizziness to hit him, and he cradled his swollen stomach. The sharp pains wouldn’t stop, and Castiel cried out and crumbled to his knees, the horses neighing as they backed away to give him space. The deafening sound of a twig being stepped on made a flock of birds burst from the nearest tree, drawing his attention. Castiel looked up to find the massive blonde and white wolf he had seen weeks ago. It was huge and was coming closer, and now the horses freaking out made sense.

The Omega attempted to get to his feet only for another burst pain to shoot through him… Lily… Lily was coming and tears flooded Castiel’s eyes as his water broke and he felt it soaking his sweatpants. Where was the wolf? He gasped for breath, but he couldn’t cry out as another contraction hit him full force and he fell forward, grasping the grass with one hand as he caressed his stomach pleadingly. “Not now, wait… wait…” He tried to suck in small breaths as the pain racked through him, whimpering loudly when he realized the wolf was so close, and fear gripped Castiel as black spots flooded his vision.

He vaguely remembered hushed whispers, a warmth that filled him and made him feel light as a feather. As he managed to open his eyes ever so slightly, he saw Dean… The Alpha was carrying him? Castiel tried to keep his eyes open, but he couldn’t fight the darkness that pulled him under once more.

**######**

The consistent sounds of beeping and distant voices lured Castiel from sleep, and he frowned as he resisted. He wanted to fall back to sleep, feeling physically exhausted and his limbs felt heavy and wrung out. He took in a deep breath and was met with the distinctive smell of scent neutralizers and disinfectant… He frowned once more, confused but still refusing to open his eyes.

“Cas,” the Omega heard his Alpha’s soft voice, his strong scent of pine and bergamot was so close and Castiel couldn’t stop himself from inhaling deeply. He heard Dean huff a gentle laugh at his actions. “Cas, someone here would very much like to meet you,” the Alpha coaxed softly, and as the words reached his ears, the faint scent of jasmine caressed his senses, quickly followed by the undeniable scent of ‘baby’ and a grunt. Castiel’s eyes fluttered open.

Dean was smiling down at him, his eyes filled with adoration and his scent radiated elation and happy Alpha, which made Castiel smile on instinct. Yet before he could say a word, Castiel’s eyes found the source of that joy: nestled warmly in a pink kuddle-up in Dean’s arms was a tiny pup. Castiel gasped as tears filled his eyes and Dean helped him to sit up before he carefully handed him the babbling bundle. “Meet Lily Winchester,” Dean whispered as Castiel took in his beautiful daughter.

A tiny fluff of light brown hair tickled Castiel’s nose as he nuzzled his daughter, crying silently while he held her. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen… He carefully looked her over—all ten toes, all ten fingers, a smattering of freckles decorated the whole of her and Castiel gasped out a laugh… Winchester men definitely had freckles. Lily suddenly fussed about and Castiel’s Omega instincts easily took over. His little one was hungry and he would happily feed her.

“I’ll give you some privacy—” Dean started only for Castiel to grasp his wrist.

“Dean… what happened? I was with the horses and…” Castiel tried to understand. His brain still felt like mush and his memory felt hazy, but he needed to understand and process what he had seen, what he _believed_ he had seen.

Dean’s emerald green eyes seemed to suddenly swirl with flecks of gold as he looked at him intently and Castiel gasped. He knew, he knew what he had seen, but he needed Dean to say it, tell him. Adam had told him, had never shown him, he’d been unable to after decades of not letting himself, hiding it, but now… that Dire Wolf… that blond and white massive wolf…

“You saw my wolf form. I was out for a run, it helps me clear my head, and then I felt you… I felt Lily coming. I think our bond has been getting stronger. Before I knew it, I found you there in the clearing but Cain’s horses were spooked. They don’t really understand what I am, it's kinda why I don’t go out there, I scare them.” Dean reached out and caressed Lily’s head as she fed hungrily, both Alpha and Omega not worried about the baring moment.

“I… Your wolf is beautiful,” Castiel whispered and felt himself blush when Dean laughed.

“Thanks. I got to you just as you blacked out.”

“I remember you carrying me…”

Dean nodded. “Yeah, I shifted back and took you home right away. Was able to bring you here in record time, because ready or not, Lily was coming right then. They went ahead with the C-section. The delivery was terrifying,” Dean admitted with a smile and Castiel found himself smiling in kind. “Everything went smoothly, no complications, and Lily is perfect and healthy.”

Castiel looked back down at his ravenous little one and nuzzled her, her jasmine and pine scent making his heart swell. “How long was I out?”

“Not very long, maybe three, four hours? You woke up just in time to feed her.”

“Hmm, definitely a Winchester if she’s this hungry right away,” Castiel joked and Dean let out a full-bodied laugh. Castiel found himself humming in happiness as their scents all mingled together in the small room, even with the scent neutralizer working overtime.

“That, she is. I have to get ready to make the announcement in a little bit. The pack has been buzzing and waiting for news. A new pup is big. There will be a big party to celebrate her arrival, when you’re feeling up to it,” Dean informed him.

“She’s already a celebrity and she hasn’t even opened her eyes for me yet…” Castiel mumbled as the Alpha happily watched Lily yawn and settle against Castiel’s skin.

“I was told her eyes wouldn’t take on their permanent color for a few weeks,” the Alpha hummed, and Castiel found himself unable to look away from her. She was breathtaking, so small and yet the biggest part of his life. He buried his nose in her thin hair and breathed in her intoxicating scent, and his wolf howled in sheer joy of having their little one alive and well in his arms. His future was snuggled tightly against him, and the man that would father her sat next to him radiating content pride.

Castiel barely had a moment to himself after he and Lily were released from the hospital. He knew that a pup—a new addition to the pack—was a big deal, especially because Lily was a Winchester. However, he hadn't expected the onslaught of gifts and congratulatory cards to fill his bedroom and the main living room. He was barely sleeping with Lily’s feeding schedule and after the fourth day, Charlie had started to simply tell the visitors that the new mama and baby needed rest and they would see them at the Cresening.

Dean had announced the birth and of course, per traditions, there would be a Cresening that the entire pack could attend. Castiel was extremely nervous about it. Showing off Lily to everyone made him feel wary and fiercely protective of his little one. He trusted Dean to make sure Lily was safe, he truly did… But when she cuddled his daughter closer to his chest as she sighed in her sleep, Castiel just wanted to hide her away, keep her sheltered from prying eyes, and raise and nurture her in peace. He didn’t know why he felt so fearful, so unwilling to parade Lily around. He summed it up to being a brand new mama, and knew there was no actual danger. Lily’s soft scent was slowly putting him to sleep as they laid together on his plush bed. He had never felt such contentment, such surging and life-altering love for anyone like he did for this perfect little bundle that slept in his embrace.

Despite his exhaustion, he couldn't keep his eyes from continuously taking in every inch of her. Her soft skin, her light tuft of fine hair, her tiny button nose and bow-like mouth… and her freckles. They decorated the whole of her in a light sweep of kisses that made Castiel smile every time he caught himself attempting to count them.

Gently, he rose from the bed, nuzzling her as he brought her into the nursery and carefully laid her down. Lily barely fussed and as soon as Castiel tucked her blanket around her, she settled back into a peaceful sleep. The perfect picture of innocence melted Castiel’s heart. He knew he didn’t have much time, an hour or two at the most before she woke again, and he needed to get some sleep himself. He shuffled back across the hall, leaving both his and Lily’s bedroom doors open so he could hear her without the baby monitor, and all be face planted into his bed. In seconds, he was out like a light.

**######**

Dean slipped into the quiet house. The last two weeks had kept him incredibly busy. Lily’s birth had bought a bubbling happiness that spread throughout most of the pack. However, Dean had spent most of his time being briefed on all the rampant rumors. Somehow, despite everything Dean stood for, despite his long relationship with his (now ex) Bela, many believed that Lily was in fact his daughter. That Dean was in her sire. Rumors that Castiel was Dean's secret Omega for years under everyone's noses, the most popular rumor being that he had been obligated to bring Castiel into the fold only once he had pupped. Dean had tried to set the record straight. He had repeated and growled and barked, but in the end it was futile. No one wanted to hear the actual truth, people loved scandal and apparently this was one that they latched onto. Dean was always the topic of gossip, no matter what he did or didn't do.

Meanwhile, he had spent as much time with Lily as Castiel would allow. Being a new mama, Dean couldn’t begrudge the Omega wanting to keep the little lady all to himself. She had both of them already wrapped around her finger.

As he started across the foyer, he heard the unmistakable sound of a baby’s babbles. Dean smirked and headed down the hall to peek into Lily’s room. The pup was awake and wiggling around as he made his way to her. She was so tiny and beautiful, her scent of jasmine and pine made his wolf howl in pride, and he smiled down at her. She quieted down and thrust her tiny hand up in the air, wide blue eyes looking up at him with a dimpled smile on her face.

“Heya sweetheart,” Dean whispered as he gently picked her up. Lily gurgled and babbled at him, and her happy scent swirled around them. The tiny Winchester princess had quickly shown that she only liked two people. Of course she loved her Mama Cas, and Dean was the other one lucky to have the pup’s love. If anyone else tried to even hold her, she would have a complete meltdown. Both Jody and Sam had said that she was impressive for a baby only two weeks old. Her senses were awakening much quicker then other pups, and the two doctors theorized that was why she was extremely selective about who could hold her. Yet that theory made Dean wonder: Sam was a Winchester too, and had their distinctive pine scent, but Lily wouldn’t let him hold her. Oddly enough, Sam and Jody didn’t have anything to say to that.

Dean brought Lily up to sniff her diapered behind and made a face as he brought her to the changing table. “You made a tiny stinky,” Dean whispered as he went through the motions of discarding the dirty diaper, cleaning her thoroughly yet gently, and putting a new fresh diaper on her. “There! How about we get you the bottle mommy made for you and see about getting you back to sleep, hmm?” Lily smiled and gurgled while he whispered at her. She seemed endlessly fascinated by him, and it amused Dean to no end.

Once in the kitchen, he found one of her prepared bottles, warmed it to perfection and headed to the living room to cuddle with the pup while she suckled the milk hungrily.

**#**

Castiel snorted awake. He lifted his head and opened one eye to assess his surroundings and determine what time it was. The red glare of the alarm clock told him he had completely missed Lily’s feeding time and he sat up with a frown. Usually his little girl would wail when she woke up hungry, and the fact that she hadn’t made him panic. He jumped out of bed and rushed across the hall into Lily’s nursery only to find his pup gone. Castiel swirled in place before he bolted out of the room and back into his own. Had he imagined taking her to the crib a few hours ago, and she was actually in his bed? He was terrified of crushing her, so he always made himself take her to her crib. He searched his blankets and came up empty, fear threatening to choke him as a frustrated sob left his throat.

Castiel hurried towards the kitchen and noticed a dim lamp was on in the living room where they had movie nights. What he saw melted him to the core. Lily adored Dean… the large Alpha was the only other person she would allow to hold her and Castiel found it sweet, but he hadn’t fully realized just how much the pup and Alpha were bonding. Castiel moved quietly as he took in the scene before him, letting himself hold on to this moment, reveling in just how much Dean took being Lily's Alpha to heart. The rumors were mostly false in the sense of how they had come to belong to Dean, but there was no denying how much Dean loved Lily and stepped in as her father. It filled Castiel with a tremendous sense of relief, and he knew he would never have to worry about anything with Dean here. As long as Dean was his and Lily’s Alpha, Castiel felt secure in a way he hadn’t fully understood until Lily was born.

  
  


Dean had taken it upon himself to feed Lily while Castiel rested, and as the Omega watched them now, his heart felt full and happiness fluttered in his stomach. He smiled tearily at the sight the duo made. Dean laid stretched out on the sofa. He was shirtless and tiny Lily laid against his chest, skin against skin to help the pup bond, and Dean’s large right hand blanketed the baby’s back to keep her steady as she drooled against his sternum. Castiel couldn’t look away from the adorable picture. Dean was fast asleep like Lily, her latest bottle left on the coffee table.

Carefully not to wake either of them, Castiel picked up the empty bottle and smiled as he washed it in the kitchen. Having Dean take care of her, be so ‘present’ in her young life and help her grow… it had only been two weeks, she wasn’t even a month old and yet she was everything to them. And Castiel couldn’t stop the awed adoration that grew within his heart for Dean himself.

The Omega looked towards the living room as he leaned against the kitchen counter. Dean Winchester was his and Lily’s Alpha. But these feelings needed to stop, he chastised himself. They were friends and he had caused Dean enough issues… He had inadvertently cost Dean his relationship with Bela, and Castiel’s inappropriate feelings needed to be locked away. He was being ridiculous. Castiel laughed at himself, his hormones were probably still unbalanced, he was a brand new mama after all, and having his Alpha so involved with Lily only added to his inappropriate thoughts… like that sexual dream not so long ago.

“Hey.”

Castiel jolted, turning to find Dean standing by the island with a still sleeping Lily in his arms. His hair was a fuzzy mess and he looked adorably sleepy and Castiel cherished the moment.

“Hello Dean. Thank you for taking care of Lily.” Castiel smiled at him, and as much as he wanted to reach for her, she looked incredibly comfortable where she was. Dean held her easily with one hand as the pup slept soundly against his shoulder.

Dean smirked and gently nuzzled the pup. “She makes it easy. Plus, when I’m available, it helps you get some rest. You deserve that at the very least.”

“Thank you Dean.” Castiel was ridiculously tired, yet standing here in the middle of the night with Dean and Lily, he didn’t want to be anywhere else.

The Alpha swayed a bit in place as Lily slept on. He was barefoot and in just his jeans, and Castiel was in love with the sheer domesticity of the Alpha holding his tiny pup. The Alpha radiated contentment, protection and safety, and Castiel was filled with overwhelming gratitude for the handsome man before him.

“Can I ask you about Adam?” Dean asked quietly. He looked sleepy as he nuzzled the sleeping pup, and the question slightly surprised Castiel. The Omega found himself smiling at the thought of his late mate.

“What would you like to know? He was your brother,” Castiel teased softly, and it was Dean’s turn to smile.

“I just.. I feel like I didn’t know that part of him. The husband part. I couldn't make it to the wedding and every time he asked me to visit, there was always something. I’d like to know about his happiness, I guess.” The Alpha’s gaze told Castiel that he wanted to connect somehow with his little brother, and Castiel was the only one that could give him that.

“Adam was my best friend. We met at the clinic where he was helping my pack. I was getting a check-up for a small cough. He um, he was the kindness Alpha I had ever met. He was caring and took his time explaining things to me… treated me like no one had before, like I was a person and not just another un-mated Omega… My home pack, the Stine Pack… well you’ve met Alpha Ishim…”

Dean nodded and rubbed Lily’s back gently as the pup sighed in her sleep.

“After that, we became friends. He told me stories of his travels, and taught me things about friendship that I never knew were possible. He was nothing like the Alphas in my pack… He was the sweetest man I’d ever met. I would go to the clinic and visit him, we would have lunch and he… he would make me laugh and it made me feel special, his charm and goodness was addicting.” Castiel blushed as he remembered Adam and his dimpled smile… it mirrored Dean’s smile.

“He swept you off your feet, huh?” Dean teased only for Castiel to frown.

“Our friendship was based on kindness, mutual comfort, a light give-and-take… However, my home pack is very strict when it comes to pack rules... “

Dean frowned at him as his emerald gaze turned intense.

Castiel looked away and toyed with the hem of his shirt as he continued. “An Omega and an Alpha can’t be friends… The Styne Pack firmly believes that if an Alpha shows any interest in an Omega, even something as trivial as speaking—especially laughing or sharing any emotions that could be perceived as intimate—they must be courting, and a mating and wedding would soon follow… Otherwise, the Omega will be viewed as a whore, trying to tarnish the good Alpha’s reputation.”

Dean’s jaw flexed and Castiel couldn’t help but let his gaze wander to the Alpha’s. “Wait… your friendship was _forced_ into a relationship?”  
  
“No,” Castiel replied quickly, he didn’t want Dean to get the wrong idea. “Not in the way you think. Adam… Adam was courting me and I hadn’t realized it at first. I had never garnered any Alpha’s interest, being a male Omega was always treated like something to be ashamed of, like something was wrong with me. I wasn’t viewed as a good Omega, but a broken one. Adam cared for me, and yes the pack pushed the mating and wedding, but Adam was always loving and sweet. He respected my reservations and lack of interest in a physical relationship outside of our heats and ruts.” Castiel was blushing furiously as he revealed his secrets to Dean.  
  
The Alpha was looking at him with wide eyes, his brows at his hairline, and Castiel laughed, looking away as his blush deepened. Realization finally dawned on the Alpha’s face, and Dean looked down at Lily as he connected the dots that the little pup was conceived during a heat or rut. Castiel was certain his whole face had turned crimson.  
  
Dean cleared his throat. “So, you two were more, um, friends than lovers…”  
  
Castiel nodded sadly as he remembered Adam telling him he loved him… “I loved your brother, just not how he deserved. He was my best friend and I would never trade him for anything… I’ll never let Lily grow up without knowing her sire was a good and loving Alpha…”  
  
“I never thought you would. I’m just… surprised I guess,” Dean explained. He had known that Castiel was shy and reserved about his relationship with Adam. But he hadn’t realized there was no whirlwind romance, that his baby brother had married and loved his best friend. Dean bit the inside of his cheek, and he supposed this made things easier for him with what he wanted to ask Castiel now.  
  
“I um, I actually wanted to talk to you about something,” Dean whispered. Castiel took a seat on one of the stools around the island and waited for the Alpha to go on. “Would you consider letting me officially adopt Lily as my own?”  
  
Castiel’s eyes went wide. “I-I thought you were already her father as her Alpha. I know technically you are her uncle, but according to all the rumors Charlie told me about, everyone already believes she is yours.” He wasn’t completely surprised... Dean wasn’t a man that did things by halves. He was a loyal Alpha and he believed in family above all, and while he was their Alpha, it warmed Castiel’s heart that he wanted to be Lily’s father as well.  
  
Dean huffed a laugh. “Yeah well, I didn’t want to assume, and I don't want you to think or feel like you’re obligated. Adam will always be her father. We’ll make sure she knows all about him.”  
  
Castiel nodded his understanding. Adam was Lily’s sire, but he wasn’t here… Somehow Castiel still felt like his late husband made sure he and their daughter ended up here, with Dean. And Dean… Dean wanted to be her father, not only as her Alpha, to be involved in raising and nurturing her as his own Castiel was overjoyed that Dean reinforced his hopes. “I believe Lily has already claimed you as her father,” the Omega stated and Dean beamed, making the butterflies in Castiel’s stomach go wild.  
  
  


**######**

“You’re sure about this?” Sam frowned as he paced the length of Dean’s office. Across the room, Benny smirked and sighed into his hand. The rumors had gone a bit wild, and while a handful of people were up in arms, most of the pack was happy about their new addition regardless of who Lily’s true sire was.

Dean grinned and looked up at his brother over his laptop. “Yeah, I’m sure. It doesn’t exactly change much, since the pack believes I’m her father no matter what, so this will just legalize it.”

Sam sat down in a chair and regarded his brother curiously. “I get it, and yeah it makes sense. I know Adam would be happy with how much you’ve stepped up for Castiel and now Lily.”

“I haven’t seen you this excited in a while, brotha,” Benny said as he moved towards the large desk to join in the conversation.

Dean smiled. “Well yeah man, I mean Lily is just amazing, you know? So yeah, officially being her father and Alpha is an honor. Cas is really happy about it too.”

There was a knock before Crowley stepped in, closely followed by Pam. “Wonderful, we’re all here… except for Castiel,” Crowley grumbled as he placed his briefcase on the desk.

“Charlie went to get him, should be here any minute,” Dean informed him and as the last word left his mouth, Castiel stepped into the room with Lily in his arms and Charlie bringing up the rear.

“Hi, sorry we’re late,” Castiel apologized as Lily looked at everyone in the room with wide eyes. Her tiny face started to crumble into an upset little shrivel and her bottom lip quivered, threatening to let out a wail.  
  
“Oh sweetheart, none of that,” Dean teased as he came around his desk to scoop the pup from Castiel’s arms. Lily immediately hid herself in Dean’s neck and peered over his shoulder to look at her mama. Castiel smiled and cooed at her, and the pup calmed down quickly.

“You’re okay, Lily,” Castiel murmured as he stroked her thin hair.

“Alright, everyone’s here and we have more than enough witnesses. Castiel, you will need to sign here and then Dean. After that we’ll ink Lily’s foot and stamp it on the document,” Crowley instructed. Castiel quickly did as told and returned to Dean’s side so Lily could focus on him while the Alpha signed the document with his free hand.

“Okay Lily, let's ink that lil foot,” Dean murmured to her while Castiel carefully rolled ink on her kicking foot. Dean gently untangled the pup from his embrace and with Castiel’s help, they stood the pup on the document, effectively imprinting her tiny footprint above their signatures.

“Wonderful, I will file this precious gem right away.” Crowley collected the documents and quickly tucked them away in his briefcase. He shook Dean’s hand on his way out.

“She really is beautiful, tears and all,” Pamela teased Castiel as she winked at him before following Crowley out.

“Well, I think we should celebrate!” Dean beamed as he tickled Lily into mumbling spit bubbles that made Castiel smile brightly.

“Ah I hate to be a downer, chief, but we have business to attend to,” Benny sheepishly interrupted.

Dean sighed and rubbed his hand over his face. “Right, I forgot. Okay princess, I’ll come see you in a little while,” he told the pup as he gently handed her over to her mama. “Sorry Cas, I'll make it up to you both, I promise.”

“Don’t worry Dean, we are very happy,” Castiel assured him as Lily reached for his nose. “We are gonna go have some lunch, aren’t we my pretty girl?” Castiel continued cooing at his precious pup as he walked out of the office.

“Okay, let me hit the head and then we can go,” Dean excused himself, which left Sam and Benny.

“I’m not imagining things, right?” Sam looked at Benny, who gave him a knowing grin and a slight nod. Sam sighed and pressed his lips together. “Okay then,” was all he could say, determined to let things happen as they would.

End Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IF YOU SEE ANY OF MY STORIES ON WATTPAD UNDER ANOTHER AUTHOR NAME BESIDES MY OWN (XHARUKA17X), IT IS NOT ME!. PLEASE LET ME KNOW IMMEDIATELY ABOUT THIS PERSON STEALING MY STORY. THIS HAS HAPPENED TWICE ALREADY. PLEASE COMMENT ON MY STORY OR CONTACT ME ON xharuka17x.tumblr.com. THANK YOU


	6. Chapter 6

  
  
Lily was fascinated by nature. She was barely able to keep her head up, and yet her wide-eyed gaze wandered the backyard and edge of the forest whenever Castiel brought her outside. Her tiny expressions gave him life. He loved sitting in the grass with her as they cuddled and listened to the animals and insects going about their daily lives, not minding them one bit as they sang and fluttered about, letting the tiny pup take it all in while a love of life bloomed within her.  
  
Castiel nuzzled her as she looked up at the birds taking flight from the tree overhead. She wiggled in his arms and tried to smile, her big blue eyes filled with wonder. These perfect, quiet moments were what Castiel cherished the most. Lily was thoroughly curious about everything around her and he smiled at her, knowing he would be here to teach her and show her things, be part of her ‘firsts’ and help her along. He had never felt so eager about his future as he did then.  
  
Her soft baby smell soothed him, the jasmine and pine scent making his whole body hum with contentment. His wolf was beaming with pride at having this little perfect pup, howling in joy at how safe he felt here.  
  
They were safe, despite the challenge for the title of Head Alpha and the small faction that opposed Dean, and therefore Cas. Especially since he was the cause for the divide in the first place. A part of him believed he should be worried, yet he didn’t feel scared at all. Somehow, his bond with Dean made him feel incredibly secure in his and Lily’s safety… Absently Castiel touched Dean’s bite mark on his neck, tracing the scar of his Alpha’s sharp teeth. It sent a tantalizing chill through him.  
  
The Omega laid down in the grass and lifted Lily up in the air. Her tiny arms waved about, with the bright blue sky above her… She looked like an angel. Castiel loved her beyond words and he couldn’t keep his eyes from tearing up as he gently rocked her side to side through the air. She smiled, a first full gummy smile that made an emotional lump lodge in Castiel’s throat as he laughed watching her. Lily’s freckles had darkened under the sun’s rays and Castiel’s heart skipped a beat. She looked like Dean. It made his heart twist in confusion. The light brown hair that almost seemed blond, her freckles, her bowed mouth, the shape of her chin… these were dominant Winchester traits, he knew, the brothers all shared distinctive features that accompanied their bloodline and yet, as he watched Lily’s eyes start to droop against her will… her stubborn pout reminded him of Dean’s instead of Adam’s…  
  
The Omega sat up as he cradled the pup as she yawned and nuzzled into his chest. He was a bit conflicted about his feelings… He was grateful to Dean, more than he could ever say, yet this growing fondness for the Alpha scared him, if he was being honest with himself. There was just something about Dean Winchester that pulled him in and he wasn’t naive enough to believe it was the bond. He had been fully mated to Adam and their connection… His attraction to him hadn’t been anything like the way he felt about Dean. Whenever he thought about the heated dream he had about the Alpha, he blushed heavily.  
  
He didn’t want to subject Dean to unwanted… infatuation? Lust? He had never felt lust until he met Dean, and it was an odd and troubling feeling. He cared for Dean and he couldn’t quite find the right words that expressed his feelings for the Alpha, but he knew he had to keep his feelings—which were straying into dangerous territory—to himself. He couldn’t bear to lose Dean’s friendship if the man ever found out he saw him as much more than a friend lately… His true fear was losing Dean and their friendship, which he valued above all else.  
  
  


**######**

Dean was overseeing the preparations for Lily’s Cresening. The Cresening took its name from the symbolism of the ceremony: When the moon reached the highest point in the sky, the new pup would be bathed in its light and given a howling welcome into the pack, just as every generation before them. The event wasn’t a mandatory gathering, but most members would try to attend. The Pack Elders would welcome Lily into the fold, and the pack would honor the Omega mother with thanks for giving birth to a new life. The Head Alpha of the pack would then mark the pup as part of his pack and under his protection, before acknowledging the pup’s father and sire. However, this time Dean would fulfill many of those roles, and he couldn’t help but smile.

He was a father now, and it had him feeling a bit giddy. He might not have sired Lily, but she was his blood and he felt incredibly protective and proud as he watched the tiny pup nestled in Castiel’s arms as the Omega spoke with Charlie and Pam.

Missouri stepped around him, holding up the body paint bowl and looking up at him questioningly. Traditions were always an odd assortment of practicality mixed with exaggerated grandeur, but Dean wasn’t one to complain, not when he was in a great mood. He nodded to her and she started to paint the Head Alpha pack markings across his bare chest, arms and face. Dean was bare-chested and barefoot. He closed his eyes as Missouri traced the symbols across his body, marking him as the pack leader, as the strongest warrior and protector of their realm. The pack thrived under Dean’s leadership, following ancient traditions and honoring the moon.

A large boar was already roasting over the fire pit, and pack members were gathered in the massive clearing designated for such events. The cool evening air swirled with excitement. The many torches made shadows dance in the evening’s blue glow, and Dean smiled as Missouri finished marking his face.

“All done,” she declared as she stepped away from him. Dean looked around the clearing, locating the small platform at the center and walking towards it. The Pack Elders followed him and the crowd started to quiet down as he moved among them, Benny and Ketch flanking him. Dean stepped up on the foot-high wooden stage and howled, echoing and powerful, commanding attention and receiving barked howls in return from his pack. Dean smiled broadly as he regarded everyone.

“It's been a while since we’ve welcomed a new pup!” Dean called out and the pack howled.

Castiel watched as Dean addressed the pack. He was fierce, power radiating off of him in waves, and the Omega closed his eyes as he basked in the scent of his Alpha. Lily yawned in his arms and he nuzzled her. The pack continuously responded to Dean and the loud sounds kept making the pup look up around them, wide-eyed and curious. Castiel smiled as he watched her. In his home pack, the Cresening wasn't a particularly enjoyable event. The Omega mothers weren’t honored, and instead were just reminded of what they were—pup makers. Castiel couldn’t remember a single time during those Cresenings where the Omega’s name was even mentioned. It was all about Head Alpha Ishim taking the new pup, showing that it was now his property, and announcing how the pup’s sire would make sure it was strong. Omegas in the Styne Pack had no say, not even on how their pups were raised.

Pulling himself from his thoughts, Castiel watched Dean, his muscular chest covered in ancient warrior markings, smiling bright as his sharp canines gleamed in the light of the moon and torches. He looked larger than life. He looked like the leader of a massive army, powerful. His broad shoulders and toned biceps made a shiver roll down Castiel's spine, and the Omega blushed as he looked away. He chastised himself for his inappropriate thoughts and reminded himself of his place.

“She’s beautiful.”

Castiel looked up and found Bela standing before him, looking down at Lily, who watched her curiously.

“Thank you, Bela.”

The once Head Omega smiled at him before she turned to find a place among the crowd. Castiel noticed just how soothing her scent had been, that her smile had been genuine, and he couldn’t stop the elated feeling inside of him. He still felt like he was the main reason she and Dean’s relationship had ended, but he couldn’t lie, he was incredibly happy that she complimented Lily. He watched as Bela moved through the crowd with a small following trailing after her. She placed herself near the front of the platform and watched Dean as he spoke. She had a fond smile on her lips, yet Castiel saw the tinge of sadness in her pretty features and his heart ached for her.

“Not only do we have a new pup in our pack, but it's a Winchester!” Dean’s voice boomed over the clearing as howls and hoots replied, along with many murmurs that Castiel knew came from those who believed Lily was indeed Dean’s. The Omega supposed that after tonight the belief that Dean was her sire would be solidified. As much as he knew it should have upset him, Castiel knew Dean had never intended for the honor of sire to be anyone’s but Adam’s. Castiel smiled down at Lily, who was watching Dean with wide blue eyes. “First, let us honor the Omega, the mama that brought new life to the pack, Castiel!”

Castiel blushed at having all eyes on him as Pamela and Charlie helped and Lily through the crowd and up on the wooden platform. Dean smelled excited and happy and Castiel couldn’t keep the smile from his face. Murmurs and cheers went through the crowd and Castiel made himself keep his gaze on the Head Alpha.

“You okay?” Dean asked quietly in the space between them. Castiel nodded and the Alpha beamed. Castiel somehow tuned out the rest of what Dean was saying, in a daze as Dean kissed his forehead, affirming the Head Alpha’s protection and gratitude for birthing a pup. In the next moment, Dean gently took Lily, who was already reaching for him, lifted her to nuzzle his face into the pup’s bare stomach, and then turned her for the pack members to see his markings had transferred over to the pup’s chest, stomach and a tiny bit on her diaper.

“As Head Alpha, and adoptive sire of this pup, Lily Winchester is officially mine to protect and care for, along with all pack members,” Dean roared out as Lily leaned into his chest.

The resounding howls were deafening. Castiel smiled at the beaming Alpha and his heart soared as he watched Dean embrace Lily.

**######**

Lily was growing quickly, and Castiel couldn’t get enough of witnessing all of her firsts. She was incredibly curious and didn’t fear the unknown, which meant she had to be watched carefully. Dean always made himself as available as possible to spend time with the pup. Movie nights were still Castiel’s favorite times, especially when they ended with Lily and Dean curled up asleep together.

Over the following weeks, Dean was around more and more often, they formed a reliable and comfortable routine, and Castiel couldn’t be happier. They would take turns waking up to Lily’s wails at night, and Dean never shied away from diaper changes or bath times. He would even take her on outings with him to give Castiel some alone time.

Castiel truly felt they were a family. Soon, Lily would be big enough for him to introduce her to the horses. He didn’t want to frighten her with how big they were, although he was quite sure she wouldn’t be scared of them at all. He wondered if she would want to learn to ride them. They could learn together.

The Omega had just finished taking a nap, and he stretched and hummed as his back popped pleasantly. He made his way to the kitchen for a cup of iced tea, then to the living room windows overlooking the porch and plush green lawn. The sight that greeted him made his heart sing.

Dean was laying in the grass, holding Lily up at arm's length, giggling up a storm as he quickly lowered her for kisses and then lifted her back up just a fast. The pup was nearing six months old, time having flown by since Lily’s Cresening and they’d fallen back into a daily routine. Despite the rumors that continued to spread, no one had outwardly defied Dean since Michael’s demise.

With Dean’s approval, Bela had opened her own practice, acting as Head Omega for the pack members that found it easier to go to her instead of Dean. Castiel had quickly realized many feared him, only not for the same reasons members in Castiel old pack feared Ishim. They feared Dean because he could and would shift, because Dean was always direct in his opinions, and wasn’t always as diplomatic as Bela could be. Castiel thought they were both incredibly mature for how they had handled their separation and the end of their relationship, coming together as friends and continuing to work together for the good of the pack. He was very much in awe of both of them.

Admittedly, the Omega found himself feeling a bit of envy as well. Castiel leaned against the open sliding door as he drank his iced tea, and his mind wandered to daydreams he knew he shouldn’t have, and yet… Dean was such a wonderful Alpha… an amazing hands-on father. Castiel wanted for nothing, and yet his treacherous heart and mind teased him with erotic images of Dean… It certainly didn’t help that the Alpha wandered around shirtless in the summertime, or wore those form fitting henleys… Perhaps Castiel’s heat was coming up and it was messing with his mind… He hadn’t had a heat since he had Lily, and Jody told him it’d be hit-or-miss if he would have one in the first year after giving birth… His heats had always been quite mild anyway…

He let himself indulge in the thought, as there was no one around while he watched his Alpha play with Lily… He couldn’t stop himself from wondering what it would be like to kiss those bowed lips, to have those majestic green eyes look at him filled with lust, to be taken care of by Dean on a much more intimate level. He felt flushed from just a few innocent thoughts, and pressed the cool glass against his cheeks to cool down.

"It's hard not to love him... Even harder not to fall for him when you’re in his orbit... Believe me, no one would blame you for falling too, especially not me."

Castiel jolted, startled from his thoughts by Bella’s quiet, wistful voice. She smiled at him, although it was with a bit of sadness, and came to stand next to him. Her eyes stayed on Dean and Lily.

He must not have heard her correctly. Everything in him panicked, and he wanted to deny that she’d caught him looking at the Head Alpha with heart eyes… “I—”

Bela tore her eyes away from her ex and the pup to look at Castiel. “Dean and I weren’t meant to be. We’ve both accepted that, and we have a good friendship now. Despite how I’ve acted towards you in the past, all I’ve ever wanted was for Dean to be happy… I’ve known him for a long time, and I haven’t seen him this happy in quite a while. Lily has a loving Alpha and he will move mountains for her… But you need to know that Dean has one fault. He’s so busy taking care of others, he forgets to take care of himself,” Bela shared, voice gentle yet strong as she glanced back at the sound of Lily giggling wildly, followed by Dean’s own laugh.

“You can do that, take care of him,” she said, her eyes turning back to his own shocked gaze. Bela smiled at his shock. “You bring out the best in him, you and Lily. Dean is a cunning Alpha, but not so much so when it comes to matters of the heart. If you truly want to be with him—” Castiel tried to object but Bela raised her hand to stop him. “—you will have to make the first step.”

“Bela—”

“Don’t. You did nothing wrong. Dean won’t reject you, he likes you. You can give him what he’s always wanted and hoped for: a real family. Just… just think about it. Either way, you have my support. Life is too short to hold on to the bad things… I’m sure you understand that.” She took his free hand and squeezed it reassuringly, turning to leave right as Charlie wandered in.

“Oh hi Bela, did you need Dean?” Charlie asked as Bela made her way towards the kitchen’s back door.

“He’s busy, I'll bother him tomorrow,” Bela replied while waving over her shoulder. Confused, Charlie turned with raised eyebrows to look at Castiel.

“What was that? Everything okay?” Charlie asked him with a frown as she came closer.

“Oh yes, everything is fine Charlie.” Castiel gave her his best smile. Theoretically everything was just fine, except his heart was racing and his mind reeling at what Bela just said to him.

“Okay.” Charlie obviously didn’t quite believe him but she let it go and he was thankful. “Aww look at Lily being too cute!” Charlie squealed.

Castiel looked back at Dean and his pup, and his heart swelled. Lily was sitting on the blanket, giving Dean a blinding, beaming smile as the Alpha put more sunscreen on her, which made her laugh. Lily was quite ticklish and there was nothing more beautiful than his pup’s joyous laughter.

**######**

With Lily down for her afternoon nap, Castiel headed to the kitchen for a light snack. He found Dean making himself a sandwich as Charlie chatted away from across the counter while eating a bowl of cereal.

“Oh, hello Dean. Charlie,” Castiel greeted as he noted that the Alpha was once again shirtless. He must have gone running, Castiel realized, and he promptly averted his eyes. He could feel himself blush and he chastised himself, reaching for the refrigerator hoping the cool air would help his body’s ridiculous reactions.

“Hey Cas, baby sleeping?” Dean asked, stacking the pastrami and tomatoes on his sandwich.

“Yes. She’s such a good pup,” Castiel hummed as he took out a pre-made fruit salad.

“I have a few things to take care of, but I should be home for dinner. You wanted to start trying potatoes for Lily right?” Dean asked, and Castiel froze as he turned to look at him. The Alpha was fully facing him, tall, broad-shouldered, with a dazzling smile and the dip of his hips that disappeared into his low jeans… Castiel swallowed and felt himself flush. Dean frowned at him and concern took over his features. “Cas you okay?” Dean asked as he placed his hand on Castiel’s forehead, and the Omega forced himself to keep his mouth shut before he embarrassed himself. “You feel a bit warm and your cheeks are red. I think you should go lay down, I’ll make you some soup. I got Lily, just go relax, you might have a fever.” The Alpha instructed and Castiel dutifully nodded, too dazed to argue. “Charlie, can you make sure he’s comfortable?”

“Yup. Come on Cas.” Charlie was already by his side before Dean had even uttered the words. The redhead smiled at him knowingly, a glint in her eyes, and Castiel felt nauseous. They silently made their way to Castiel’s bedroom and once inside, he just wanted the floor to swallow him, what the hell was wrong with him!?

“Okay Cas, I know you're not sick. Talk to me,” Charlie encouraged gently. She knew after all this time that Castiel was a shy and reserved person, and he looked pained right now, which worried her a bit.

The male Omega licked his lips nervously. Was he that obvious? This was embarrassing and he had to get himself under control. He didn’t want to change the happy and safe life he had now, he didn’t want to risk being at odds with his Alpha because of a… a crush… He couldn’t risk Lily’s home. “I—” The words struggled to even leave his throat, when a knock sounded at the bedroom door and Dean poked his head in.

“Hey, just me. Here you go,” the Alpha announced as he came in holding a steaming bowl of soup and a bottle of aspirin. He came around the bed to where Castiel was sitting and placed everything on the night table before kneeling down to be level with Castiel. He looked at his Omega carefully. “Okay, so that’s chicken noodle soup and some meds for your fever. Make sure you eat it all, take two pills and get some sleep. I’ll take care of Lily, don’t worry,” he advised with a smile.

Castiel smiled in return. His heart was racing and he did feel warm, but he knew it was because of Dean’s close proximity and he was furious with himself. He and Dean would get physically close all the time, why was he reacting so strongly now? He was internally thankful that the Alpha had decided to put on a henley. His arm tingled as Dean caressed him there before he stood and promised to check on him later.

Castiel looked down at his arm, inches from his wrist, the same arm that had been broken when he met Dean just over a year ago, and he knew his feelings for the Alpha had grown over that time… but he was confused nonetheless. He placed his hand where Dean had touched him, momentarily forgetting that Charlie was still quite literally next to him until she spoke.

“You know, there’s nothing wrong with having feelings for someone. Especially when they care so much about you and go to great lengths to take care of you and Lily.” Charlie chimed.

Castiel knew she had meant it in a light and accepting way, but it only made him feel guilty. Charlie seemed to sense it.

“Cas, Dean is the bees knees of Alphas. I can’t even begin to tell you how many Omegas, Betas and even Alphas would love to get some of that Winchester attention. Hell, I may prefer females but I have eyes, Dean is a sexy beast—”

“Charlie… I… Dean is...” He couldn’t explain himself. Dean was his hero… He was Adam’s brother and it felt wrong… He lusted after Dean, when he had never felt this way for Adam—his mate—outside of their heat/rut cycles. And he was gravely unprepared for handling such desires. He wanted to be nestled in Dean’s arms, and found himself slightly jealous of Lily being about to nap and drool in his strong embrace… He loved Dean’s smile… dear moon goddess it made his heart thunder. Just hearing Dean’s voice calmed him and energized him all at once, and these erratic feelings were so frustrating because they seemed to continue growing and he had no idea what to do about them.

“Hey, look, I get that you have reservations about your feelings for Dean, whatever they might be, but—”

“Bela gave me her blessing to be with Dean,” Castiel heard himself blurt out. He quickly covered his face with his hands.

Charlie’s eyebrows hit her hairline as she thought about that. “Well, there you have it I guess. Bela loves Dean, always has and always will, and she obviously just wants him to be happy, and if she also believes it's with you—”

Castiel dropped his hands and looked at his friend confused. “She ‘also?’”

Charlie closed her mouth abruptly and then smiled at him sheepishly. “Look, Dean is a pretty oblivious guy, but it's not totally his fault. I’ve known Dean practically my whole life and like I said, almost anyone he comes across is attracted to him. And, well, he seems to either be able to just ignore the aroused scents, or it just doesn’t register to him unless it's someone he’s with. But yeah Cas, Dean cares about you, he mother hens you and Lily because you are his. So you two moving your relationship into something more intimate wouldn’t exactly shock anyone,” she teased, but when she saw Castiel’s shoulders sag, she bit her lower lip and tried again. “You’ve never talked much about Adam, and I can understand that it may feel ‘wrong’ because Dean is his brother, but you’ve told me yourself Adam viewed Dean as a hero, and I’d like to think that Adam would want you to be happy too. Falling in love with his brother sounds crazy cliche, but this isn’t some raunchy Omega novel... You are mated to a man that’s a genuinely good person and Alpha. Stopping yourself from pursuing more, over technicalities that quite honestly don’t matter at the core of the situation, is just you making yourself miserable.”

Castiel hated how right her words felt as he pondered them. “I’ll think about it.”

Charlie smiled and rubbed his back. “I’m just saying, you have these feelings for Dean, maybe it's time you let go of the past and start a future with the possibility of truly being Dean’s Omega, not just on paper and for pack politics.” She stood then as she grabbed his legs and flung them onto the bed so he was sitting back against his headboard. “You better eat that soup or you’ll just make him worry,” she added before she turned on her heels and left the bedroom. The door made a resounding ‘click’ behind her.

The Omega eyed the soup and a smile pulled at his lips. Dean was so sweet. Castiel took the bowl of now lukewarm soup and ate every drop before he succumbed to a much needed nap.

**######**

Castiel walked into the house, flanked by both Charlie and Pamela as the trio laughed and talked, bringing their shopping bags in and making their way to the living room.

“I’m guessing big bad Alpha is still at the council meeting,” Pam said as she checked her phone in case Crowley had summoned her.

“Hm, I’m just surprised he insisted on taking Lily when I told him about our shopping trip… I hope this didn’t cause any issues, I didn’t know about the council meeting until Charlie mentioned it after we’d already left.” Castiel had wondered about it the whole day. As he concentrated on the bond ever so slightly, he could feel Dean’s irritation mixed in with joy. Castiel smiled to himself, he knew that the joy was because of Lily.

“Dean’s always hated council meetings. They are mainly for updates on surrounding packs and discussing anything that would affect the pack as a whole. Usually it's just boring things. So either he forgot about the meeting when he offered to watch Lily, or he wanted to take her so it wouldn’t be boring,” Charlie chimed in.

“And use her to cause everyone attending to be putty in his hands,” Pam laughed. “Come on Cas, that pup is a damn charmer.”

“She gets that from Dean,” Castiel said, his mouth having a mind of its own before he caught himself. Alarmed, he looked up at his two friends. “I-I mean—”

The girls looked at each other knowingly. Pam winked at him and Charlie beamed.

“You know, most of us are waiting to see how long it will take for you two to officially get together, make that bite mark and collar around your neck be more than just ‘on paper.’ I think Crowley even has a bet going with Benny,” Pam remarked as she looked through her bags.

“W-h-what?” Castiel knew that _he_ was apparently damn obvious about his attraction to Dean, but the Alpha still felt out of reach, and the fear of being rejected or upsetting Dean stopped him from making a move.

Charlie placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed lightly. “Just, you know, when you're ready. Dean may surprise you.”

Castiel abruptly turned away from them and started going through his own bags. “I don’t want to talk about this. Please.”

“So apparently there will be a new pup in the pack soon. Eileen and Benny are finally expecting,” Pam announced as a change of subject.

“Oh my god! I knew they were hiding something!” Charlie jumped in.

As they continued talking about the couple, Castiel couldn’t help but wonder if maybe, eventually he could try to tell Dean how he felt… He was just scared—if not terrified—that his hopes were a bit misplaced. For now he just wanted to enjoy his day with the girls, knowing Lily was in good hands.

**######**

Dean was patting himself on the back for bringing Lily with him to this meeting. He had been dreading it for months, had known for some time that this would eventually be brought up, and was damn surprised it had taken this long for the ripple effect of his actions to come back at him. Having the pup with him had definitely helped him keep his cool.

When his split from Bela happened, he knew eventually the news would spread to other packs that the Head Alpha was single. After all, if there were two things Pack Elders and Head Alphas loved to do, it was unite packs by marriage, or go to war for territory. One way or another, they wanted to expand their pack. The Winchester Pack was massive and Dean was happy that in the months since he and Bela split, none of the surrounding packs had attempted to set him up with anyone. He also knew that most of them believed he was with ‘the secret Omega’ and apparently gossip of his ‘affair’ had reached other packs. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he listened to his Pack Elders and their ‘guests’ drone on about the hope to unite the packs.

While Dean was available, he wasn’t looking for a new bride whatsoever.

“Head Alpha Winchester, I’d very much like to hold a meet between our packs. Perhaps you have select houses that would be amenable to hosting some of my available Omegas—only our most precious and stunning, I assure you—and some of my strongest Alphas. Perhaps, if you would be so gracious, you could host myself and my six children: all of age, three beautiful Omegas and three strong Alphas.” Head Alpha Asmodeus Masters proposed while Dean jiggled Lily on his knee, the pup watching people with wonder.

Dean wanted to avoid a war, he wasn’t here to anger anyone, but in truth, he wasn’t about to ‘host’ strange Omegas or Alphas in his house when he wasn’t the least bit interested. However, he did have houses in his pack that would be open to meeting outside Omegas and Alphas for possible unions.

“I’m sure you’re up to speed on the reasons Head Alpha Winchester’s wedding to Omega Bela Talbot has been rescinded, he has the child in front of you. Pushing for an outside union is quite distasteful and bold of you.” Dean smirked; leave it to Rowena to directly challenge a Head Alpha, regardless of the slight lies she was pushing as truth.

Asmodeus balked a bit and cleared his throat before he turned to address Dean once more. “I understand you are mated Alpha Winchester, and your daughter is beautiful, I meant no disrespect.”

Hushed whispers spread among the people in attendance, and Dean raised his hand to gain silence. Those present from his own pack—Crowley, Benny and Sam—all shared a knowing look with Rowena and Missouri, and Dean refused to acknowledge its meaning. Bobby, Cain, Donatello and Rufus grumbled between themselves, confused as to what Rowena was insinuating. Dean rubbed his face tiredly.

Most of the pack believed he and Castiel were romantically together and that Lily was his… While technically they only belonged to Dean on paper, most believe the rumors, and that they’d gotten together behind Bela’s back. As wrong as it perhaps was, Dean was going to take advantage of the confusion to slip out of a ‘meet’ he didn’t care for.

“Alpha Asmodeus, while I regrettably must decline my own meet, I do have proud houses that would love to host and perhaps meet possible mates. It would be a pleasure to have our packs unite as such.” Dean dreaded all the political lingo, but he would happily use it to avoid unwarranted wars being waged for the sake of wounded pride.

“Wonderful!” Alpha Asmodeus was pleased, and Dean released a sigh as Lily started to babble things to him while she played with her sunflower binky. She was so damn adorable, and his heart swelled as those big baby blues looked up at him, filled with trust and wonder. She did look like Castiel, and most definitely had the Winchester freckles and dirty blond hair that mirrored his own.

“Da! Aaaa,” Lily was telling him and yeah, Dean was completely wrapped around her tiny finger. He kissed her forehead and the pup giggled and kept playing with her binky as he turned back to the people in attendance. Crowey was already speaking with Asmodeus’ pack lawyer, outlining which houses would host who. Dean stifled a yawn, just wanting to go home, when Lily gave a wide yawn of her own, and looked a bit dazed which made him laugh.

“Sleepy, huh peanut? Time for your nap,” Dean whispered to her as she fought against sleep and rubbed at her eyes.

The Elders started to clear out as their guests were leaving, which left Dean to walk home with Benny and Sam in tow, while Crowley and Ketch took care of any final details.

“Dean, I have to ask. Have you given any thoughts to actually mating Castiel?” Sam asked and it made Dean stop in his tracks. They were surrounded by the Winchester woods, HIS woods, and the birds sang and the forest was alive and thriving, and Dean regarded his brother and best friend, he clenched his jaw.

“Look brotha, we ain't tryin to put you on the spot, but you and that Omega, hell it's obvious there’s more there than what it was,” Benny added.

Dean’s brows rose. If Sam and Benny were in agreement about this, Dean knew he hadn’t been doing a good job at hiding his growing feelings for Castiel.

Lily cuddled into his neck and sighed as she fell asleep. Dean licked his lips and looked at the two people he trusted most. “My ‘feelings’ aren’t important. I don't think it's right for me to expect anything from Cas… I don’t want him to feel like this is what he has to do because I'm his Alpha. I need this to be his choice, if I push or make a move… I just need it to come from him.” Dean explained. He wasn’t oblivious to how Castiel had started looking at him, or how his scent changed around him… But he wouldn’t make the mistake of hoping there was something there, not until the Omega himself made the first move to change their dynamic.

“Dean…”

“Look, I can’t help but feel like I’m overstepping, with Adam—"

“Dean, Adam would approve. He would be okay with this and you know it. He freaking worshiped you and he obviously loved Castiel. I’m pretty sure he would want both of you to be happy. So if you are using Adam as a reason not to, don’t. You know better than anyone that he would be happy if you two were together, for Lily to have you, of all people, be her stand-in father. This is okay Dean, you know it,” Sam said in a rush of words, tears close to falling as he spoke of their late brother.

Dean clenched his jaw and nodded. He did know, but that didn’t change the fact that he wouldn’t make one damn move unless Castiel did first. “I know, I just… it's up to Castiel.” He left it at that as he started towards home, Sam and Benny close behind.

**######**

Castiel was awoken by an odd noise coming from the pup monitor. He glared at the time, seeing it was just past three in the morning, and he groaned at the bone-deep exhaustion he felt. He swung his legs over the bed and rubbed at his eyes as he made his way across the hall and into Lily’s room, only to yelp and nearly fall backwards in shock.

He rubbed at his eyes and couldn’t believe what the hell he was seeing. “DEAN!!!” Castiel’s heart raced and he heard movement upstairs but he couldn’t tear his eyes away from… from what was in front of him, which he couldn’t completely grasp.

Dean rushed towards him in a sleepy haze as he slid to a stop and grabbed Castiel’s shoulders. “What? What’s wrong? Are you okay?” he questioned, but all Castiel could do was point at Lily’s crib.

The Alpha spun around and it took him a moment to understand what he was seeing. “Oh my gods… Lily!” Dean started to laugh. Elation filled him and awe warmed his heart as he started towards the pup. “I can’t believe it... I guess Winchester genes are damn strong. Look at you, pretty girl.”

Lily barked as her tail wagged eagerly as she moved about the crib on her furry paws.

“She… she can shift…” Castiel whispered next to him, in complete shock.

Dean laughed, overjoyed with this new turn of events, and promptly shifted himself. Castiel yelped, not expecting the Alpha to do so as Lily barked and danced eagerly.

The Alpha was ridiculously massive in the small room, and Lily was wiggling about happily as Dean took her by the nape and lifted her from the crib.

“What’s going on?” Charlie came stumbling in with her turquoise sleep mask still strapped to her forehead. Her eyes grew wide in surprise. “Oh my gods…”

“She… she can shift.” Castiel repeated, still rattled, as Dean nuzzled Lily and the pup tried to walk about the room.

“She is so damn cute!” Charlie beamed and sat on the floor to ‘pet’ Lily. “There’s no denying she’s a Winchester.”

Castiel was still trying to process this news. Lily could shift… She was beautiful, her coat was similar to Dean’s, with creams and browns mixed in, and her blue eyes were bright and filled with glee. Castiel lowered himself to the floor, and the pup bounced towards him, licking his face all over, tail wagging. His baby could shift… The Winchester bloodline was indeed powerful. As he cuddled her in his arms, her incredibly soft fur soothing him, he couldn’t keep the smile from his face. He looked up at Dean, who was sitting back on his haunches. The Dire Wolf was massive and his presence should have been terrifying, yet Castiel had never felt so happy and safe. He laughed as Dean puffed out his chest, obviously quite proud that Lily could shift. The Omega would definitely have his hands full now, with a pup that could run around on fours legs before she could even walk on two.

**###**

  


After Lily wore herself out enough to finally fall asleep, and Charlie had retreated to her bedroom, Castiel found himself in the kitchen with a cup of tea and Dean sitting across from him eating a bowl of cereal at five in the morning.

“Will she shift back?” Castiel was genuinely worried and curious, especially since he himself wasn’t able to shift.

Dean smirked at him as he finished off the bowl. “Yeah, shifting works with emotions, mainly. I remember when I was a pup, I was always shifting, wanting to explore. Made my parents crazy,” he laughed. “Sam and Adam did too, they were always trying to follow me everywhere.” Dean smiled at the memories of the three of them getting into trouble.

“You three must have been handfuls,” Castiel mused as Dean chuckled and nodded.

“Yeah, mom wasn’t a shifter, so Dad used to shift with us and show us how to use our abilities.”

“It sounds like your father was a caring man. Adam only told me your parents passed when he was young.”

Dean nodded sadly. “Yeah, they died protecting us. Pack wars back then happened a lot more.” Castiel nodded solemnly. “But don’t worry, I’ll show Lily. It will take a few years for her to get the hang of it, but by the time I was five, I had control of my wolf. She’ll be fine, I promise.”

The Omega smiled. “You’re a wonderful father Dean.” He was too tired to feel embarrassed, and he greatly enjoyed the blush that colored Dean’s cheeks.

“I’m just glad she didn’t shift during the meeting, that would have been chaos,” Dean teased.

“Well shifters are very rare. I’m still a bit shocked that Lily can.” He beamed, ridiculously honored to have given birth to a shifter.

Dean smirked and stood to put his bowl in the sink. He could feel through their bond how happy and relaxed Castiel was, and it soothed his wolf like nothing else. He loved the feeling, loved being right here, at ass o’clock in the morning, just sitting in the kitchen with Cas. The Omegas scent wrapped around Dean and made him want to just grab him and go snuggle. He turned to face Castiel, who was humming into his hot tea. “Isn’t your birthday coming up?”

Blue eyes wide with surprise glanced up at him. “Um, yes next week, the 18th.”

Dean came to stand next to him and leaned on his hands against the counter, looking at the beautiful Omega. “What do you want for your birthday?”

“Oh Dean, I don’t want anything,” Castiel replied. He felt a bit flushed, and wanted to blame it on his hot tea and not because of how close Dean was, how those mesmerizing emerald eyes were looking at him filled with things Castiel was terrified he was imagining.

“Come on Cas, just name it and I’ll make sure you get it,” Dean smiled. Castiel was blushing, his scent nervous yet excited, and the Alpha just wanted to bury his nose in his neck. His pajamas were sleep-wrinkled and his hair was as wild as ever, and he looked utterly adorable to Dean.

Castiel looked away and bit his bottom lip as he set his teacup down. “I, well, maybe a movie night, just us and Lily?”

“Yeah? We can do that. How about I make you a bacon cheeseburger too?”

“Oh yes! Those make me very happy.”

Dean laughed. “Alright, movie night and burgers.”

“Perfect. How was the council meeting?”

Dean eyebrows rose at the question before he sat down in the stool beside the Omega. “Good thing you asked, actually, because you’ll see a few new people walking around in a few days. Some of the houses in the pack will be hosting.”

Castiel frowned. “Hosting?”

“Yeah, I’m guessing the Styne Pack didn’t bother with those? Or maybe they called it something else. Hosting is when a pack invites families from neighboring packs in the hopes that they will meet, mate and marry, which unites the packs and ensures peace between them. Most of the time it's for protection, land or profit of some kind,” Dean explained. “So make sure you wear your collar and please don’t go anywhere without someone you trust. There will be Alphas, and we don’t know much about this small pack. I don’t want anything to go wrong.”

“Of course. I don’t want to worry you, Alpha. The Styne Pack did have something kind of like that, only it was called a ‘provide.’ Alpha Ishim would select people to mate with Alphas or Omegas from other packs. He who decided who went with who,” Castiel supplied, which made Dean arch a brow.

“A provide huh? See, every year, I ask which houses in the pack would be open to host, and I’d never force anyone. I want pack members to be happy, safe, you know?”

Castiel smiled at him and yeah, Dean loved to see it: his nose wrinkled and his baby blue eyes shined. Seeing that smile was like a healing, soothing glow to the Alpha. “It shows Dean; your pack loves you very much.”

“Thanks Cas,” Dean basked in that happy gaze for a while longer before he stood. “I have a lot to do for all these hostings happening, so I’ll get going. I’ll be home later to play with Lily, call me if she shifts again, but her tiny body should be resting for a few days, it takes a lot out of us when we’re just pups.”

“Sure. I’m gonna go back to bed I think.” Castiel stood and started towards his room. He stopped in the doorway and looked back, watching the Alpha finish his orange juice and then he was out the door, leaving happy whiffs of pine and bergamot behind.

**End Chapter Six**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IF YOU SEE ANY OF MY STORIES ON WATTPAD UNDER ANOTHER AUTHOR NAME BESIDES MY OWN (XHARUKA17X), IT IS NOT ME!. PLEASE LET ME KNOW IMMEDIATELY ABOUT THIS PERSON STEALING MY STORY. THIS HAS HAPPENED TWICE ALREADY. PLEASE COMMENT ON MY STORY OR CONTACT ME ON xharuka17x.tumblr.com. THANK YOU


	7. Chapter 7

  
  
The last few days had Dean busier than usual. With an array of hostings coming up, Dean was going to every house that had signed on to host, making sure they still wanted to and were ready for their guests. Hostings didn’t happen often, but it was exciting when pack members were of age and open to meeting prospective mates, and the whole family was included. The preparations called for long hours with their pack lands being so vast.  
  
As he walked down a forested trail with Benny, he poked at his bond with Castiel, feeling the Omega’s contentment and relaxed mood. It definitely helped him stay in a good mood.  
  
“So chief, the Moores are next on the list.”  
  
Dean nodded. “So how's Eileen doing with the pregnancy?” 

Benny pepped up and smiled. “She’s good, started showing. I’m scared shitless.” The duo laughed.  
  
“Yeah, I can understand that. Lily shifted again, scared Castiel. The first time he hadn’t witnessed it you know? And when she shifted back, she was asleep for a while. The other day she was just on Castiel’s lap, and she was fidgeting and wouldn’t stay still, and then she shifted. Her poor mama barely had a minute to collect himself before she took off,” Dean told him and snickered as he remembered Castiel’s shocked and panicked expression before he ran after Lily.  
  
Benny hummed and smirked as he eyed him. Dean rolled his eyes; he knew Benny well enough to know that his burly friend had something he wasn’t saying. “Out with it Benny.”  
  
“I think you and Castiel should be making more babies.” That… hadn’t been what he’d expected his friend to say. Dean stopped in his tracks and turned to look at his friend with a glare. Benny lifted his hands up in surrender to placate him and sighed. “Dean, all I’m saying is that if you want that chance with Castiel, at least give him a sign that you’re actually interested. I understand you wanting him to make the first move and yeah, it's the way to go, but at least show him you are receptive to it.”  
  
“Benny—”  
  
“Brotha, look at me. I’ve known you a long time, and that happy Alpha shit you got going on is even more potent than when you and Bela were together. It's obvious that blue-eyed Omega is in awe of you, just give him a hint you’re into him as much as he’s into you. I don’t know how long I can’t deal with all the staring you two are doing… it's uncomfortable, man.”  
  
“What if he’s not into me?” Dean asked, and Benny rolled his eyes as he started walking again. “I just, I don’t want to ruin what we have.”  
  
“I know brotha, and that’s why I’m saying, give him a subtle hint, that’s all. He takes it and does something, great. He ignores it, then…” Benny moved his hand about in a gesture saying he wasn’t sure.  
  
Truth be told, Dean did want to be able to kiss Castiel, nuzzle him, and yeah, he’d love for them to actually be mated, be a family. It shocked him just how much he wanted that with Castiel, when he had been with Bela for years and hadn’t needed or yearned for her the way he did this Omega he had never been intimate with. The Alpha wondered if it was all because of the bond… but he knew down to his bones, there was just something about Castiel himself that made him happy. It was a simple and full feeling that wasn't accompanied by conditions and stipulations… Hell he had offered Castiel anything for his birthday and all the beautiful Omega wanted was a movie night, just the three of them, as a family.  
  
Dean rubbed at his face. He had to figure out how to let Castiel know that he was open and very much willing to be a real family, to be together. They were moving forward with their lives and Dean wanted to be Castiel’s Alpha, in every sense of the word.  
  
  


**######**

Castiel was bouncing Lily in his arms while she happily sucked on her binky. They were out on the front porch walking its length, because he’d wanted some of the cool September air and loved seeing the stunning colors of the surrounding trees. He and Lily had been mostly people-watching, as some of Dean’s pack members were showing the visiting families to their hosts.

The Omega hummed as he gently caressed Lily’s face. She’d started falling asleep as he walked across the wooden planks. He was facing the house and could just see Charlie sitting on the sofa smiling back at him when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Castiel spun around, finding a brunette woman with cherry red lips smiling at him, until her eyes landed on his collar and the Winchester emblem, then down to Lily who was watching her with a tiny frown. The sharp scent of leather and grapefruit hit him and Castiel took a step back. Whoever she was, she was an Alpha.

“Hey there… I’m sorry, didn’t mean to spook you… And of course you’re the Winchester Omega… Just my luck,” she muttered as Castiel took another step back. There was something about this Alpha he didn’t completely feel at ease with.

Charlie was standing by the window, just out of sight, watching the stranger talk to Castiel, when Dean was suddenly by her side wearing a furious scowl and about to storm out the front door before Charlie stopped him. “Wait, let him handle it. He’s not helpless,” she whispered and Dean’s whole body clenched as he fought with himself not to rush out to Castiel’s side.

Dean had felt Castiel’s sudden fear and unease, and he hated to just stand by and watch, but Charlie was right. Castiel wasn’t helpless, and if there was one thing that was dangerous it was an Omega mama.

Castiel frowned and then glared at the woman, holding Lily closer to his chest. “Can I help you?”

The female Alpha raised her hands in a peaceful gesture before she stepped back down the porch steps. “Sorry about that, lovely. I just saw you standing here and couldn’t resist wanting to meet such a beauty. I’m Meg.”

Castiel clenched his jaw and he could feel Dean through the bond. The Alpha was close and he was angry, and the Omega relaxed slightly, knowing Dean was most likely a call away. Regardless, found himself pulling at the bond. He didn’t trust this strange Alpha, and while he was completely capable of defending himself and Lily if needed, he felt a bit more comfortable with Dean stepping in. He’d chastise himself later; he just liked to have Dean near him.

Dean felt Cas’ need for him, and moved so quickly that Charlie barely had a moment to react. Dean stepped out of the house and onto the porch, moving to stand tall and dominant in front of Castiel, sheltering him and the pup. Castiel smirked at the murderous look on his Alpha’s face. He couldn’t stop himself from enjoying that power. He would feel guilty about bothering Dean later, in the privacy of his bedroom.

“Alpha Masters!” Ketch was suddenly there, and rushed towards them across the lawn. He looked outraged, growling as he came closer.

Meg was looking up at Dean with wide eyes, frozen in place until Ketch placed a hand on her shoulder and turned her, making sure not to look up at the furious Head Alpha on the porch. “Might I suggest you refrain from wandering away from your family? You are not on your pack’s territory, and guest or not, you might come out it missing a limb.” Ketch said, eerily calm.

Meg finally lowered her gaze when everyone could hear Dean’s rumbling growl, warning her of her missteps. “My apologies Alpha Winchester, I meant no disrespect. Your Omega is an exotic beauty and I lost my manners.”

Ketch sighed irritably besides her as he motioned for her to follow. “Not smart, angering the Head Alpha, who could destroy you. I’m sure your father will be ever so pleased to hear you have threatened the unity between our two packs with your insolence.”

Dean watched them leave, his calculating eyes never wavering from the threat, and his wolf roared, wanting to jump out and chase the petite brunette until she was gone. He felt a gentle hand on his back, and all the pent up fury inside of him seemed to evaporate with that single touch from Castiel… He instantly felt calm and a warmth surged through him. As he turned to look down at the pretty Omega and those beautiful blue eyes gazed up at him, he realized the happy feeling was coming from Castiel through the bond. Dean couldn’t help the dopey side-smile that graced his face as Castiel smiled up at him.

“Thank you Alpha,” the Omega whispered as their eyes stayed locked. Inside, Charlie rolled her eyes as she walked away from the window without either of them noticing.

“Da!” Lily was suddenly feeling fussy, and Castiel’s eyes widened as he quickly handed her to Dean  
.  
“She’s going to shift,” Castiel warned him and as Dean took the pup in his arms, she shifted and started a series of tiny ‘awooos’ which made Dean laugh.

“I got her, you rest.” Dean grinned at the rambunctious pup as he headed towards the backyard. Since Lily had started to shift to play, Dean had installed a fence to make sure she wouldn’t go too far. As soon as Dean cleared the small gate, he set Lily in the grass, and she took off at a run while he shifted to run after her.

Castiel followed, sitting on the back porch in the shade to watch the two wolves play. He took out his cell phone just as Pamela appeared with Charlie, who was carrying a pitcher of pink lemonade.

“She’s getting really big,” Pamela observed as she watched Castiel videotape the duo playing. Dean was massive compared to Lily, but he was so careful as the lil one attacked him, biting at his paws and ears and trying to climb all over him, while he simply rolled over for her. “He just makes you all warm and fuzzy inside, doesn’t he?” Pamela teased, and Castiel blushed at being caught watching the Alpha so intently.  
“He’s a wonderful father,” Castiel said simply as he continued to video their playing.

“Mmhmm, I bet he’d be wonderful at making them too,” Pamela whispered as she leaned back in her chair, snorting when she saw Castiel’s cheeks turn a bright red.

He couldn’t find it in him to reply when Charlie abruptly stood, patted Pam on the shoulder and was gone the next moment. Castiel frowned and was about to see where she had gone, only for Lily to start a round of ‘awwooos,’ Dean joining her with his own, much deeper and more powerful howls. He completely forgot about Charlie.

**##**

“Are you trying to get killed or to ruin the alliance?” Charlie growled out.

“Shit! You scared me!” Meg jolted from her peeking spot by the maple tree.

Charlie rolled her eyes. “Here comes Ketch. You’re lucky that Dean is busy with his daughter. First you touch his Omega, and now you’re trespassing in his private home.”

“I’m sorry, okay!? I’ve never seen shifters. Every pack has heard of the Winchester bloodline but it's a different thing seeing it. I meant no disrespect or harm. I swear. Hell I’ll pledge to your Head Alpha or Head Omega if I have to, I am not a threat,” Meg rounded on her, and while Charlie had seen her fair share of Alpha troublemakers, there was something vulnerable about her. She smelled genuinely apologetic, which surprised Charlie.

“Alpha Masters!” Ketch rarely ever lost his composure, and Charlie tried her best not to let the amused smile on her face show. Meg rolled her eyes as she turned to greet the annoyed Alpha.

“Yes! Yes! I’m sorry, I got lost!” Meg exclaimed and started in the direction he had come from while Ketch admonished her and Charlie watched them with a smirk. Meg would surely add to the spunk of the pack if she was going to be hosted.

**######**

"I'm sorry I’m late. One of the hosting families had questions, and there was a small issue and—” Dean was irritated. All day he’d been looking forward to this evening, so of course he had been pulled every which way, from pack members needing him to resolve marital disputes to full out brawls. It was like everyone had lost their minds… He knew it was mainly because of the hostings, new unfamiliar scents swirling around, the full moon creeping closer, but for fucksake… Today was important and it was nearly nine o’clock…

Cas’ soft and sleepy smile greeted him at the living room archway, and Dean melted at the sight. The Omega’s welcoming jasmine and sandalwood scents eased all the tension out of the Alpha’s shoulders. Castiel was already in his pajamas, a soft cotton top and pants set with white clouds on a light baby blue background. Lily was nestled in his arms dressed in a matching onesie. Dean smiled as the stress of the day left him.

“It's okay Dean. Your pack just needed their leader today. Duty calls, and you are a wonderful Head Alpha to your pack,” Castiel assured him. “It's just a birthday, I have one every year.” The Omega meant to make light of the situation, but Dean wasn’t feeling it.

Dean came closer and shook his head. “No Cas, it's your birthday,” The Alpha caressed Lily’s soft cheek as she slept against her mama. “All you asked for was a quiet movie night and burgers... I couldn't even be here on time to cut the cake that Missouri made... "

Feeling bold, Castiel pressed a finger to Dean’s bowed lips to silence him, the touch gaining him the man’s undivided attention.

"Dean, you don’t have to worry. You make Lily and I your priority, along with the whole pack that continues to thrive under your leadership. You sacrifice a lot and work hard, and we are grateful. Missing one birthday isn’t a big deal.” Castiel started as he looked up into those majestic emerald eyes. “What matters is that you choose to be here now, and that’s everything," he finished in a whisper.

The hum of the bond kept them in a warm trance, staring into each other’s eyes without breathing as time passed. Castiel’s finger was still pressed against those soft lips and the Omega found himself blushing. He was grateful when Lily mumbled in her sleep, breaking the spell as he sheepishly removed his finger and the Alpha averted his eyes.

Dean instantly missed the feel of Castiel’s light touch. "Here, let me put her to bed," he offered and reached for her. Lily cuddled against him in her sleep as she buried her face against Dean's chest, which made joy and a fierce protectiveness purr within him as he smiled and kissed her forehead. He moved down the hall to her nursery and with practice ease, laying her down on her favorite bee-themed blanket. The addicting happy baby smell of jasmine and pine was potent and yeah, Dean loved this little lady dearly.

Even after all this time, seeing Dean so openly affectionate and loving with Lily, as if she was truly his own, made everything in Castiel bloom with love for the Alpha… Dean Winchester was such a good man. Loyal, humble, protective and loving. He was so full of love...

"Thank you Dean… I don’t know where we would be if…" Castiel’s emotions were running high and a lump formed in his throat… he was so grateful and _happy_.

Dean smiled at him as he moved out of the room. "Shhhh, we don’t wanna wake her up," he whispered as they moved back towards the kitchen, only for the Alpha to turn back around and study him for a moment. "Can I ask you something?" he asked in a still hushed tone.

Castiel held his breath at the sudden intimacy between them as Dean’s voice caressed him. He blamed the full moon that was coming soon for these feelings, and hoped he wasn’t as flushed as he felt with Dean so close, his tone low and affectionate. He was imagining things… right? "Of course, Dean," the Omega managed as his heart started to race, and he was sure the Alpha could surely hear it drumming against his rib cage.

Dean licked his lips. If he was going to do this he needed to stay calm and make sure he wasn’t being imposing, in case this was unwanted from the Omega. "Lately, I’ve noticed that your scent... It's um, been heightened… That jasmine and sandalwood just so alluring... I don't know how to explain it. But your scent just gets stronger and then there’s this endearing pink tinge to your cheeks… like right now,” Dean said gently raising his hand to Castiel's cheek in a feather-light touch, and he wanted so badly to continue but he made himself pull back. He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly as he watched the Omega blush harder, his ocean blue eyes wide and filled with an array of emotions that made the Alpha bite his lower lip and smile softly at him.

Castiel was frozen on the spot. He wasn’t sure how to react or what to say, and he could feel the heat in his cheeks as he looked away shyly when the Alpha laughed.

"I'm not complaining though. It's intriguing and cute.” With those words, Dean threw caution to the wind and leaned in to kiss Castiel on the cheek. “Happy Birthday, Cas,” he added as he gave him a private, genuine smile and then left the room.

Castiel stayed rooted to the spot as he heard the Alpha go up the steps. He pressed his hand over his cheek where seconds ago Dean’s lips had been.

They didn’t do this… They had never flirted… The heaviness of the intimacy between them… Perhaps this showed him his feelings weren’t one-sided and… Dean's stunt made warmth and butterflies dance wildly in his stomach. Castiel beamed in the darkness of the dimly lit kitchen and leaned back against the wall. Dean had shown him he was receptive to his feelings.

**######**

“I love him,” Castiel whispered out loud as he sat on the edge of his bed and looked out the window at the star-studded night sky. He focused on the brightest of the stars and felt himself unravel, feeling his late mate’s energy in his heart as he spoke. “I’ve tried to deny it to myself… to my heart… to _you_ … but I can’t anymore.” The Omega clutched the bedspread as he smiled, nostalgia filled him as he decided to be honest about what he wanted. “I’m in love with your brother. Somehow, I know you would encourage me, assure me that my feelings for Dean are valid and true, and that you would understand… This is all because of you, one way or another, Lily and I ended up here, in your hero’s care, and as guilty as I’ve felt in the past, I also have to remind myself that you loved me and you always wanted me to be happy, and I’m happy here… with our daughter, who he loves as his own… with Dean, and it's because of you… I love you and I always will… and I know you loved me in ways I wasn’t worthy of, but now I feel that for Dean and I finally understand how you felt for me…” He smiled as the tears slid down his cheeks. This was a long heartfelt conversation they never had, but Castiel knew now the type of love Adam had hoped for him to have, and he could now with Dean… He felt it in every breath he took, and he felt it through the bond, which Dean left open for him to sense that he wasn’t alone in his feelings at all.

**######**

“I um… huh. I’ve never been one to pray or give too much thought to the ‘after’... but I… I can feel you Adam… with me. I um, when you left us all, I never thought I’d see such a dark day… I lost you, and somehow you gave me a family. Cas and Lily… They are the brightest part of my life and I just…” Dean licked his lips nervously, struggling for the right words as he paced the length of his bedroom. “I um, I get it, why you fell for him. Cas is just… He… I never thought just being in the same room as someone, just having them give you a shy smile that just radiates this warmth… He… I never knew it could be so effortless between two people until I met him. I thought at first it was because of the bond, but now I know it’s… He calms my wolf with just a whiff of his incredible scent and I just… I just wanna grab him and not let go,” Dean admitted, letting out an amused snort at himself. “I hope… I hope to step in for Lily and hope to be Cas’ Alpha… I was always proud of you, and I hope I can make you proud in return. I um…” Dean clenched his jaw as his emotions escalated. “I love him, I feel it down to my bones, and Lily… Lily owns me.” The Alpha smiled as he spoke the words out loud. “I’m pretty sure you know all of this already… I just… I miss you and honestly, thank you for throwing them into my life… I just, I needed to promise you that if Castiel does want me as his true Alpha, I’ll cherish him,” Dean whispered in the darkness of his room, as the waxing gibbous moon shined into his window. He felt the peaceful hum of the bond fill with a somber joy and Dean smiled.

**######**

Dean had almost forgotten how time consuming and involved pack ‘hostings’ were. Despite asking every year which households would volunteer when the time came, it had been almost three years since the last hosting event.

As Head Alpha, Dean had to visit each home that was hosting in the two-week courting phase. Sometimes there were instant matches and it was easy to do the blessing along with the visiting pack’s Head Alpha. Other times, while the couple courting was very much a match, there would be someone in the family with an objection, despite having volunteered. The biggest issue Dean had come across was when the person that was intended to meet their mate was passed over for and a younger family member met their mate instead…

So far, Dean had to deal with this exact issue three times, and it could be quite a touchy subject. Dean firmly believed that anyone wanting to mate needed to be eighteen. If the newfound mates were younger, then a supervised courting could be accepted and monitored by the parents. Sometimes though, parents could be very against it, and that was where being a Head Alpha could be challenging. It was situations like this that reminded him why having a Head Omega was all the more empowering and balancing for the good of the pack. Because having an Alpha, a dominant Alpha like Dean, trying to calm down upset parents about their child… As stereotypical annoying as it was, there was nothing like a strong Omega to handle that situation. The Ying to the Alpha’s Yang. A pack was about balance, and this again affirmed what Dean selfishly wanted _and_ what the pack needed him to do.

Of course, sometimes things happened in the weirdest ways. While Dean was in a heated conversation with the sire of the sixteen year-old who found her mate in the family they were hosting, the mother had called someone she trusted. Dean hadn’t been surprised—and he smiled despite the situation—when Bela walked in. Without a word they fell into the team effort they’d perfected over the years, and soon enough the situation had been defused and the mating-to-be, a courting agreement, had been blessed by Dean and the hosted family’s Head Alpha, Asmodeus Masters. Dean quickly noticed how the odd old man had stayed quiet during the whole ordeal, and he looked forward to the end of the hostings. He knew that the quicker they wrapped up, the sooner the Alpha would leave Dean’s territories.

“Thanks for that,” Dean said as he and Bela walked away from the house. Benny followed close behind as he kept an eye on Asmodeus leaving in the opposite direction with his second-in-command, flanked by Ketch.

“Of course, I’ve known Angela for years. I hope it was alright for me to step in…” Bela replied as she rubbed her hands together.

The night was clear, the pathway was bright, and Dean was exhausted from the stress of the day and array of emotions he'd dealt with. He wiped his face and continued down the path. It was past midnight, and the Masons had been last on the list for Dean to visit. This had been the longest two weeks… He sighed, missing Cas and Lily. The hosting event had kept him from being around the house during the hours the two were actually awake. Any steps forward he and Castiel had made were suddenly put on hold as his duties took precedence.

“I appreciate it,” Dean added. He and Bela had always been a good team when it came to dealing with pack issues or family quarrels. “You’ve always been good with the pack, they trust you and alway will. Us breaking up doesn’t change your importance around here, you know that. Hell, how many people still seek you out over coming to deal with me?” Dean tried to joke, only it fell a bit flat. He was so done with this whole process, and as greedy as it sounded, he just wanted to spend some time at home, with Castiel and Lily. He was feeling antsy and irritable, and while he was used to Bela’s sweet chocolate and raspberry scent, he and his wolf were yearning to smell sandalwood and jasmine… to smell Castiel’s soothing scent that always made him feel so _right_.

Bela snorted. “True, I just, I don’t know, I feel like I’m not sure where we all fit,” she admitted and then stopped to gain his attention. Benny stopped short several yards behind and turned away to give them privacy.

Dean looked at the Omega he had once believed he’d marry. He loved her and always would, but Castiel had changed his world in a way he hadn’t been ready for, and no matter what their relationship became, however he could be allowed to love Castiel, he would do it happily. There was something about the dark-haired Omega that, even from the first moment they had met, had made a connection within him. He just couldn’t deny that he wanted to see where it could go if the Omega was willing. “We’re friends, we work well together and—”

“Dean, what about Castiel? I mean, it's obvious this bond you two have… He’s the official Head Omega—”

“He doesn’t care about the title, Bel. I’m pretty sure he wouldn’t mind you stepping up to help handle situations you’re familiar with. We are all working to make the pack thrive. There's no issue here. We all just fit.” Dean assured her as he started to walk again.

Bela smirked. “Dean, I wish you and Castiel luck. I think you make a beautiful family with Lily.”

That made Dean stop and turned back to face her, just in time to see Benny hiding a grin behind his hand as he turned away again to give them ‘privacy’ for all it was worth. Dean rubbed the back of his neck and licked his lips. “Yeah, thanks Bel.”

“I um, I met someone. I'd like your blessing, Head Alpha,” she said with a rueful smile that made Dean laugh out loud.

“Yeah?” Dean arched a brow at her as he smiled. “And who is the lucky Alpha?” He was genuinely happy for her. She was a strong and capable Omega, and any Alpha good enough to get her attention was damn lucky, he knew that and would always cherish what they once had.

She bit her lip and looked away, which prompted Dean to laugh even more. Bela Talbot being shy about anything was a rare occasion. “Oh now I can’t wait to know who it is. Is it someone from the Masters Pack?” He was really curious now, and he moved to stand in front of her as he saw Ketch joining Benny a few feet from them.

“No, but you have to promise to be nice about it,” Bela challenged and that statement made the Alpha raise a brow.

“Okay, I can’t wait to give my blessing,” Dean teased and that’s when Benny and Ketch came towards them. When Benny came to stand to his left and Ketch came to stand next to Bela, who then laced their fingers together, Dean was shocked. “Wh- Seriously?” He wasn’t upset at all, but he was definitely surprised. Ketch was one of Dean’s most loyal park members and a hell of a guard… He supposed it made sense. A strong Omega like Bela needed a strong Alpha in turn, who would challenge her and protect her like she would him.

“Head Alpha Winchester, we would like your blessing on our union,” Ketch’s British accent only made the moment all the more formal, and Dean’s face split into a grin.

“Seriously? This is for real?” Dean couldn’t help but ask, he was happy for them and he felt his wolf howl in joy for his friends, because yeah, he could see them working well together. The two shyly—which was completely out of character—blushed and nodded.

Dean barked a laugh that startled them both and pulled them into a huge hug. “Yes, I give my blessing.”

“Truly?” Ketch asked as Dean hugged Bela and then turned to him and pulled him in for his own hug.  
  
“Yeah man. I’m happy for you two!”  
  
Bela was beaming and yeah, this all felt good. Dean was feeling better than he had in days, and this new turn of events was great. Now all Dean wanted was to get home himself.

**######**

The shower felt like heaven. It was steaming hot, pounding out the tension of the incredibly long day from his aching muscles. Dean was pretty sure it was close to three o’clock in the morning, so he took his time lathering up the loofah and went through his ritual. He lingered once he was done, hands against the tiles as the water cascaded down his shoulders and back and he hung his head forward. His wolf calmed, having felt antsy the last few hours and he just wanted to feel clean before he face-planted into his memory foam mattress.

On a whim, he tentatively poked at the bond with Castiel. It was no surprise that there was nothing more than a calm hum, the Omega was most likely asleep. Dean smiled and wondered if Castiel snored. Dean found himself snorting at the idea.

Once he was dry and dressed in his favorite worn grey sleep pants, he made his way towards the bed when the sudden need to see and scent his pup became too strong to deny. He smiled to himself, calling Lily his own… She felt like she was… She was a Winchester and no one could say otherwise. Before he knew it, he was downstairs, making his way down the hall and through the ajar door into Lily’s nursery on stealthy bare feet.

The pup was sound asleep. Her pink night light cast tiny stars across the crib and her soft cheek. “Hey Lily bear,” he whispered as he smiled down at her. She huffed in her sleep and nuzzled her own little fist against her mouth. She was too damn endearing, and it made the Alpha’s heart swell. She represented so much to him: a future filled with love and challenges and he was eager for all of them to come. Dean caressed her soft hair and breathed in her pleasant scent of jasmine and pine… She was the picture of tranquility.

He wasn’t sure how long he’d been standing there when he heard a door open. He turned to find Castiel, adorably sleepy as he smiled at Dean and leaned against the door frame. Dean smiled and glanced at Lily again before he started towards the door.

Castiel moved back to let the Alpha exit, watching him leave the door slightly ajar before he turned back to look at him.

“I hope I didn’t wake you. I got home a little while ago and just wanted to kiss her goodnight, even though it's three am,” Dean admitted in a whisper. He looked at the Omega before him. Castiel was always so beautiful… It was so effortless, and Dean was completely bewitched. He bit his lower lip as he took him in… dressed in one of the pajamas sets he loved, the pants and the button up, baby pink with soft white hearts all over them. His hair was wild from sleep and his dark blue eyes twinkled with emotions that Dean wanted to explore but wasn’t sure how. He smelled so good, sleepy and happy, soothing, and Dean just wanted to bury his face in his neck and fall asleep wrapped up around him.

Castiel had woken up out of habit, and was surprised to hear the Alpha’s voice through the baby monitor. He found himself smiling at the thought that even though he and Lily hadn’t been able to spend any time with Dean in the last few days because of his duties to the pack, the idea that Dean went to see Lily every night because he wanted to—needed too—filled the Omega with a sense of belonging… It was a significant moment. The Alpha truly saw Lily as his, loved her fiercely, and his instincts as a father were genuine and effortless… Castiel found Dean so endearing and the Omega was feeling needy and bold…Perhaps it was his sleep-hazy mind or the fact that the Alpha was in fact shirtless, his broad powerful freckled tan skin was on display. Or maybe it was Dean’s dominant pine and bergamot scent, smelling of happy sleepy Alpha, that hit his sensitive nose as they stood a mere foot away from each other in the hallway. For whatever reason, Castiel would never regret his actions that followed.

Castiel surged forward, framed the Alpha’s scruffy jaw and pulled him in for a kiss.

Dean saw Castiel’s eyes lowered to his lips and when he pulled him into a kiss, the Alpha was ready. He had wanted this for so long, and when the simple press of their lips ended, he caressed Castiel’s cheek and neck as his lips followed for another kiss. “Is this okay?” Dean asked as Castiel found himself pressed against the wall. Castiel nodded his head eagerly and then Dean’s lips were back on his. He teased Cas’ bottom lip with a lick and the Omega moaned, permitting the Alpha to deepen the kiss hungrily. His large right hand buried itself in Castiel’s dark locks and the other was on his neck, over his mating gland as the Alpha’s thumb caressed his cheek. Castiel’s own hands traveled the broad expanse of his shoulders and carded through Dean’s hair, still damp from his shower.

Both were so wrapped up in their passionate kiss that neither saw Charlie peeking out from her bedroom, sporting a massive grin, before she quickly went back into her room to not disturb them.

As the kiss slowed into gentle nips, Dean nuzzled into Castiel’s cheek before he laid his forehead against his. “I’ve wanted to do that for some time now,” Dean admitted, and Castiel smiled and cupped his cheek, getting a kiss to his palm. The Alpha’s emerald green eyes seemed to glow.

“Me too... “ he admitted, and then Dean’s eyes turned Alpha red as Castiel felt his own eyes turning Omega gold. Their wolves were responding strongly to the new intimacy and had clearly acknowledged their new mate. “Dean…” Castiel could feel his heart thundering and his whole body was suddenly boiling. He could feel slick start to ease from his hole, his scent potent in the air between them and Dean groaned.

Dean’s felt a rush of adrenaline; he was ready to ravish the Omega. Cas was already responding quite clearly to their mutual arousal, if the obscene tent in his sleep pants was anything to go by. But this wasn’t normal… This was heightened, and the sheer desire was starting to reach a boiling point as he felt his heart beating against his rib-cage.

“I… I think I’m going into heat…” Castiel panted as he started to press his lips against the Alpha’s jaw, leaving kisses anywhere his lips landed.

“I think I'm going into a rut…” Dean groaned as he pressed himself closer to the Omega and buried his face into his neck, pinning him against the wall. Fuck this wasn’t normal… This was their wolves declaring their intended mate… Shit…

Neither were able to fully think as their lips met again, desperation and need driving them. Dean lifted Castiel, who wrapped his legs around the Alpha’s waist. The kisses were frantic as hands groped.

“Hey!” It took the two a moment to pull away enough to see Charlie standing in the hallway, hold her nose. “Oh my gods, of course you two would go into a mating frenzy right from the get go. Go upstairs! I’ll take care of Lily and things. Go! Shoo!!” The redhead was pushing Dean, who was holding Castiel closer while they both growled at her. Another Omega near his Alpha… Castiel couldn't think straight, he had no idea how Dean managed to get them upstairs, but then he was laying on Dean’s massive bed with the Alpha kissing him deeply.

As they sank into the bed, the urgency diminished and was replaced by a leisurely warmth between them as Castiel’s pajama top was slowly unbuttoned. Dean smiled into their kiss and started to nip and kiss at the Omega’s jaw, slowly making his way down his neck and spending extra time against Castiel’s mating gland, which made him whimper beneath the Alpha. Hands explored each other and Castiel hummed happily once he was rid of his top, and he eagerly touched and caressed the Alpha’s toned chest. He felt bold as Dean groaned, and listening to his instincts he started to pepper the Alpha’s chest with kisses. Dean pulled him back swiftly, kissing him deeply as he ravaged Castiel’s mouth in a maddeningly slow and torturous dance.

Castiel smiled up at him, loving the sight above him. Dean watched him with unmistakable desire in his green eyes. His sharp canines glistened in the low light, complimented by his broad, powerful body. He was all predator, and yet Castiel was more than delighted to be his prey. Never breaking eye contact, Dean slid off Castiel’s pajama bottoms, exposing him fully to the Alpha and causing his entire body to flush. He bit his lip, smirking as he took off his own pajama pants, and was soon back over his lover.

Dean wanted to take his time. His wolf had receded for now, apparently happy enough having the Omega on his bed in his den, and Dean wanted to take advantage of still having a clear mind before his rut and Castiel’s heat hit them. He wanted to learn every curve, every sensitive spot that made the beautiful Omega gasp and whimper. Castiel’s body was lean and soft. He discovered a mole next to his nipple, and found out he had sinfully sharp hipbones, and the Alpha took his time marking them with hickeys that had the Omega mewling and running his hands through his hair.

Castiel whined and sat up, wanting his own turn exploring his Alpha’s body. Dean laid back against the pillows as Castiel kissed him deeply, nipped at his lip and nuzzled into his cheek, scent marking the Alpha, which made Dean smile widely. He traced his fingers over Dean’s pectorals and moaned as the muscles jumped… His hands traced down the Alpha’s sculpted abs and bit his lower lip as his eyes took in the man’s impressive manhood.

Dean pulled him up onto his lap, buried a hand in his dark hair and kissed him fiercely. “We can wait,” Dean reassured him, voice deep and growling with lust, yet Castiel knew if he said to stop, Dean would without reproach.

Castiel smiled and framed the Alpha’s face with his hands, kissing him sweetly. “I want this, I want us.” Dean smiled at his reply, green eyes filled with adoration. Lust swirled in the emerald depths, and a thin ring of Alpha red had started to appear.

Dean laid him down and caressed his thighs while they kissed. Castiel couldn't keep his hands off the Alpha as he started to carefully circle a finger around his hole. The Omega was wet and ready, but took his time, easing the way, prepping him. Castiel moaned and cried out eagerly, eyes closed and cheeks flushed as Dean eventually thrusted four thick fingers into his lover. He stroked his sensitive walls, fingertips teasing that perfect spot on every other twist, and Castiel shouted as he came. His body trembled, mind-numbing ecstasy coursing through him as the Alpha settled between the Omega’s still twitching legs and wrapped them around his hips. He leaned forward, kissed and nipped at Castiel’s collarbones and neck as his lover panted and slowly calmed down from his high.

Castiel was dizzy with pleasure, and he wanted—needed—more. With fumbling hands he grabbed at the Alpha’s shoulders and neck. Dean’s lips against his neck, teasing that area by his left ear, made him whine and that’s when the Alpha started to carefully slide into him. Castiel gasped and threw his head back into the sheets as he felt Dean move inch by inch, stretching him wide. Dean was thick and long and he had never felt so incredibly full.

Dean’s lips were on his then, and Castiel was wild with need as the Alpha started a smooth, deep pace.

Dean groaned in pleasure and grunted against his lover’s neck. Castiel was a loud and expressive Omega in the bedroom, though he was by nature a shy and demure man. It was an amusing surprise to the Alpha.

They spent hours making love, alternating between slow and gentle and hard and fast. Both of them were exhausted, and Dean was thankful for the tray of water and snacks Charlie left outside the bedroom door.  
  
When Dean turned back to the bed to give Castiel a power bar, the Omega was sound asleep, wrapped up in the bed. He was stunning and beautiful… perfect, and Dean had never felt so content in his life. He made his way to the bed and caressed his lover’s cheek. This was a huge step for them and he was beyond words as his heart soared.

“Dean…” Castiel mumbled. He was a grumpy Omega when sleepy.

“Hmm? I’m right here.”

“Come…” Castiel whispered as he pulled the Alpha down so Dean would wrap him in his arms. Dean snorted.

“Better?”

“Mmhmm.” The Omega murmured as he cuddled against Dean’s chest and was asleep in seconds.

Dean kissed his forehead and followed him to sleep.

**End Chapter Seven**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IF YOU SEE ANY OF MY STORIES ON WATTPAD UNDER ANOTHER AUTHOR NAME BESIDES MY OWN (XHARUKA17X), IT IS NOT ME!. PLEASE LET ME KNOW IMMEDIATELY ABOUT THIS PERSON STEALING MY STORY. THIS HAS HAPPENED TWICE ALREADY. PLEASE COMMENT ON MY STORY OR CONTACT ME ON xharuka17x.tumblr.com. THANK YOU


	8. Epilogue 5 Years Later

**Epilogue 5 Years Later**  
  
It was five years ago, almost to the day, that Dean had received the phone call that changed his life forever. The devastating knowledge that his little brother Adam had been ripped away from all of them in a horrific accident, setting off a series of events that Dean would have never seen coming. In the weeks, months and years that followed that dark time, the light of Dean’s life had been thrown at him. Neither knew at the time; it had quietly grown between them over time.  
  
From beyond borders, Castiel had changed his whole world with those big blue eyes and a shy smile that made his heart race. That soothing scent of jasmine and sandalwood had completely captured Dean even when he hadn’t been able to admit it. When they truly became one, became lovers and true mates in all the ways it mattered, somehow their union had resulted in a mating heat and rut that synced and with it, Dean and Castiel were blessed with twins nine months later.  
  
Lily took to being a big sister like a duck to water. The twins, Claire and Jack, were two rambunctious little shifters that made life a wild affair of running feet and giggles filling every corner of their home.  
  
Dean was watching them now. Lily, Claire and Jack were just a few feet away with their mama. Castiel was showing them how to feed the horses. Those massive creatures loved his Omega, and Dean smiled as the horses nuzzled him and made the pups laugh, watching with awed gazes.  
  
The Alpha stayed at the side of the fence. He knew the horses were wary of him and he respected their space. Instead, he was enjoying the breeze as he held their family’s latest addition: their adorable son Hunter. The pup was sitting up in Dean’s arms, sucking quietly on his yellow binky as he took in his surroundings. Hunter was a serious and observant pup. He rarely fussed or cried, completely at odds with his wild older siblings.  
  
Claire was a whirlwind of curiosity and a mischievous three-year-old. Much like his sister, Jack was just as spirited but had a bit more of an innocence to him. Lily took the reins as the leader and oldest. But whenever they were all home during the downtime, the three of them would all tend to Hunter. The tiny pup had a calming nature and it worked like a switch to get his brother and sisters to calm down.  
  
Their family was full and beautiful and in his heart, Dean never stopped thanking Adam. His death had allowed for all this to happen, and Dean would spend the rest of his life making sure he lived up to being the hero his little brother had always seen him as. Dean knew he wasn’t alone in that thankful feeling. Castiel looked over at him now and as the Omega smiled at him, lovingly and radiating happiness, Dean knew he was also grateful to Adam, in his own way.  
  
  
 **End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IF YOU SEE ANY OF MY STORIES ON WATTPAD UNDER ANOTHER AUTHOR NAME BESIDES MY OWN (XHARUKA17X), IT IS NOT ME!. PLEASE LET ME KNOW IMMEDIATELY ABOUT THIS PERSON STEALING MY STORY. THIS HAS HAPPENED TWICE ALREADY. PLEASE COMMENT ON MY STORY OR CONTACT ME ON xharuka17x.tumblr.com. THANK YOU

**Author's Note:**

> IF YOU SEE ANY OF MY STORIES ON WATTPAD UNDER ANOTHER AUTHOR NAME BESIDES MY OWN (XHARUKA17X), IT IS NOT ME!. PLEASE LET ME KNOW IMMEDIATELY ABOUT THIS PERSON STEALING MY STORY. THIS HAS HAPPENED TWICE ALREADY. PLEASE COMMENT ON MY STORY OR CONTACT ME ON xharuka17x.tumblr.com. THANK YOU


End file.
